Naruto: The Alternate life
by Elysian17
Summary: What if Naruto actually had good teacher? What if that teacher was powerful? What if said teacher could teach Naruto to harness his father's powers and more? Alternate Universe, strong Naruto, but slow to start Naruto story. Reviews would be great. If not enjoy anyways. Might be a harem in the sequel idk, depends on what you guys want.
1. The Start(duh)

Ok, welcome to my story. My old Authors note was entirely deleted because I am an idiot. Welcome to my world. The whole story is going through an edit from my Beta-Setsuna Eien

The story pic AND it's full pics, on my bio, were/are done by gold_girl_1997 on twitter.

I will answer any reviews, and post them(or try to). I also have a poll up. Naruto will most likely not have a gf in this story, but in the shippuden part he has an option of a harem. 7,5,3,2, or 1. Simple.

I have a discord to discuss my fanfics and other writers if you guys wish to join. The link is on my bio, if it does not work then please tell me.

Disclaimer- English is not my first language.

* * *

Prologue

We look upon a life, a story of hardship, and we come upon a tale of sorrow. I only ever saw such things in my life. That was before I met you, Naruto. I am writing you a letter of explanation and possibly a gift of hope. When you were born, we had just finished a war. You will come to know it as the third great ninja war. We fought, and I would say we fought well, but my village lost. But that isn't the point. You see I defected from my village when the Kazekage, the Kage of the Hidden Sand, tried to use a jutsu from a forbidden scroll to effectively wipe out Shukaku, the one tail. Sounds good right? We should want to kill a city destroying demon. However, I had a problem with it. Well as I am sure you know, my nephew, son of my sister, Gaara, is the one tailed Jinchūriki. I always felt bad for you vessels, with everyone hating you for no reason. This act would not only kill my nephew, it is an act that would kill an innocent child. Suffice to say I stole the scroll and ran off. My sister died soon after. When I was only 15, I became a missing nin. Five years later, I would see you on that fateful day. Your lineage however, is what I wanted to dwell on. You see, little chunin, you are special. Your father, Minato, died to save the village and as you know, he trapped the ninetails in you. Instilled is more like it, isn't it?

Now there's another issue at hand; among those of which we have already covered. You see, your father couldn't trap the entire ninetails inside of you with the technique he used. The fourth hokage could only take half of its chakra at first, using the Death Reaper Seal, but the Kyubi proved to be too much and it pulled an extra fourth percentage of its chakra back. That is when your father's old teammate, a Hyuga, came to fight beside him and offered to sacrifice his being to strengthen you, a baby. His son and only child. Because of this, an extra twenty-five percent of Kyuubi chakra is inside you, making a total of seventy-five percent.

The Hyuga instilled his chakra and being into you, forming your partial bloodline. Now instead of your normal bloodline being Namikaze and Uzumaki, you have a separated and partial chakra line of the Hyuga clan. Not much else is known about this. Hopefully you will figure this out along the way. As such, I do not know when you will read this. You have grown on me. I like that. I haven't felt like I belonged since I was young. You and Sarutobi have shown me a lot. So, I leave this to you, among the many things I have, and will have, taught you. Naruto, never give up. Keep being you.

Chapter one: The Start

(Samri)

I ran through the forest of Konoha, it was snowing heavily and I was being slowed down by the wind. Funny, I thought, I own the wind. Today was my first day back after my first mission for the Leaf. I came from the Akatsuki, it was my last day there and I had left with very little warning. I had told them I quit and they did not like losing an advanced nin. It took me three days to out fox them. Evading the Akatsuki is not an easy feat. I had hoped that Itachi could soon enact what he and the elders of the Leaf had planned. He could get all eyes off of me.

At age fifteen, I had left the Sand. Now five years later, I was an undercover nin for the Leaf. I reminisced on this before I realized I was tired and stopped for a minute. I panted and blew at the wind in frustration. I decided to hop down to lower branches to get out of it. Noticing the wind was less down here, I sat on a branch and rested.

"Hey, if you're really a Hyuga then show us your Byakugan!" A kid taunted, next to two friends.

"But, if you're not gonna, don't look at us." One of the others, an ugly boy, shouted.

"Yeah!" The third boy sneered.

I looked down and saw a girl with dark blue hair and pale eyes, a Hyuga I guessed, standing there looking terrified..

"Your eyes are creepy."

"I bet you are just some kind of monster aren't you." The first one sneered.

Tears started to well up in the young Hyuga's eyes.

"Yeah, a Byakugan monster!" Ugly rat boy shouted.

They all laughed as she fell to the ground sobbing. Then I saw a young loud boy with blonde hair and whiskers run up. He was swinging, I guess, and had seen the little milk drinkers at their horrible games.

"Hey, cut it out!" He shouted.

"Hey look at the shrimp. Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future Hokage." He exclaimed with much passion.

I smirked seeing this kid and waited to see what he did.

"Oh, the future Hokage huh? Come on what are you, stupid?" Ugly, one and two said.

"I'll show you!" He shouted. "Clone Jutsu!"

Two tiny clones popped out and I almost laughed out loud. They couldn't contain their own laughter when one of the tiny blondies challenged them. It was cute. Naruto looked up at them and was immediately punched in the face. He went down and I narrowed my eyes. For the next few minutes they played around with his scarf, trampling on it.

When I looked to see the Hyuga gazing upon the fallen boy with admiration; no love. I grew angry. I was not any better for not interfering but a ninja, especially the one who wanted to be Hokage, couldn't let others fight his battles. But at this point I threw some Kunai at the twat's feet. They screamed and ran off leaving the two. Eventually Naruto woke up.

He shot up. "Hey wait! Hold on! This time I'll do a super duper jutsu!"

He noticed they were gone and looked sad.

"Are-are yo-ou ok?" The timid Hyuga stuttered.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'm used to it." He rubbed his face.

"Your scarf, those three boys...they messed it up. I'm really sorry." Boys? I thought one was a girl.

"Nah forget it." He got up and started to run off before she whimpered.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you." She said looking down, clutching the scarf.

He laughed and said it was nothing before running off. I focused my dojutsu on him before he ran off. I saw his destiny and what he could become. He had a weird, quite awful chakra reading. A dark aura about him. I had seen it before, but for the life of me I could not remember it. I sighed and continued my journey. I had to tell Sarutobi of this boy. As I neared the village I looked to my left to see the mountain that held the faces of four men.

I rounded the corner to the Hokage's office and saw him on the balcony. The mansion was still being painted from a beige to a red. He saw me and nodded. I landed in front of him. I could feel the Anbu nearby. He held out his hand and I pulled out a scroll and nodded. It was the information he needed, but that couldn't be spoken out loud. I looked him in the eyes and realized that this one man held my trust. He was the first to help me and honestly, he was my father's friend. I had heard a lot about him from my father.

"Hiru, we need to speak," I stated bluntly. "alone."

"Would you like to join me for some ramen?" He spoke, waving his hands, dismissing the Anbu as he walked towards the stairs.

"What is with you and ramen, old man?"

"A youngster brought to light its deliciousness." He stated.

*In the forest, somewhere, the tiny blonde boy sneezed. *

"Yeah, yeah, ok Hiru Sensei. I'll join. However, we do need to speak about a certain powerful child. His soul is dark." I spoke quietly walking into his office, where the ramen was already waiting.

"You speak of Naruto? Yes, I know of him. This must be of Kami, because I believe you are the right one for the job. I normally have Anko or Kakashi watch him. However, due to missions, they cannot always keep an eye out. I know you do not like being around kids, and I know why, but, Samri-kun, I need you in this. He needs to be watched. He's a good child with a good heart. Minato would want his son kept safe by the most powerful and trustworthy ninja I know."

"Sensei, I'm definitely nowhere near the most powerful."

"Oh, but you are my dear. The most powerful one I trust. You rival the white fang. This boy is special. You need to protect him."

"What is so special about him?" I asked.

"He is a Jinchuriki." He stated.

My eyes widened and I nodded slowly. I knew I had to do it but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"I really dislike children, Hiru, but I will do as you ask." I turned to leave, not even have touched my ramen before I heard him speak one last time for the night.

"You will learn to love him. No interaction until the time is right. I trust you will know in your heart when that is."

"Hai, Sensei." With that I jumped out the window.

The months would go on. I would watch this little ninja try his hardest to be accepted. People calling him demons and such. I felt anger towards this but I did not interfere. One day they almost killed him but two Anbu stepped in. One man with white hair and a dog mask and a purple haired woman with a snake mask. I could smell the power on the dog Anbu and almost followed him until I heard a voice behind me.

"Are you stalking children just to do it or is there some meaning behind it?" I recognized the voice.

"Respect your superiors, Anko."

"You are only a few ranks above me and not even from this village so don't even. You chose the next Akatsuki spy I heard. Any word of who it may be?" She smiled jokingly.

"Classified Anko. Speaking of which why are you following the boy?" I turned to her and rolled my eyes at her when I saw she had a whole bag of dangos.

One day the world would be at peace and she would get fat. I just knew it. As she chewed, she eyed me up and down. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to deal with her playfulness right now.

"He is like me. I worry about him. I am glad some Anbu were here. I'd have killed them." She said quietly with a hint of anger in her voice.

I turned back to Naruto, he was crying and his clothes were torn. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Hey Anko, he has a home yeah? Can you keep him busy?"

"Sure, this will be easy." She hopped down and started to flirt with him.

I sighed at her antics. I knew she wouldn't do anything but she was going to corrupt the child. I started out and soon came upon a clothing store. I stepped in and saw a rack with clothes that should fit his size. I then realized how stupid his orange looked. He needed something that shouted Naruto, with the Uzumaki swirl on it, but looked better and didn't make him stand out. I turned to the clerk and asked if he had anything with the Uzumaki symbol on it. He said he could make some if I needed. I nodded and asked if he had any old black clothes to fit a child. He nodded and looked at me questioningly. I told him I would take them all and asked if he could customize some more. When he asked who it was for I told him that, for his services and silence, meaning no questions, I would pay him 10000 ryo extra per visit.

(A ryo is worth .09 USD so this would be 900 USD)

"Of course, my lady no questions! Now, do you need anything else?" He started sucking up so I just paid him and walked out.

Tucking his new clothes under my arm, I jumped to the roof tops and looked around. I found Naruto heading to his home and ran ahead of him. I snuck in and scrunched my nose at the sight of his poverty. I quickly moved to his bed dropping the clothes off before I heard the door. I shunshined out of the small bedroom and onto the roof. I heard a gasp and smirked to myself as I headed towards my normal stakeout area.

Months passed. I watched the child as he attended the academy. He was bold and loud mouthed. I couldn't quite hear today's lesson. However, a few minutes into it, Naruto throw a paper airplane out the window. I grumbled as I heard Iruka's raised voice. I heard laughter behind me and turned around. I sighed, knowing already who it was.

"Anko... Why must you always stalk me?"

"I just can't help it. I can smell the disdain you have for this village. You only respect one person and care about a minute few."

"It was a rhetorical question, snake girl. Also, my allegiance rest with this village. One day I'll be a true leaf ninja, you'll see." I felt her bristle at that and then her presence disappeared.

My life while watching Naruto went by fast. I did not intervene even when I felt the need to in several instances. Though, if I am to be completely honest with myself, I could not even think of speaking to him. I did not want this job. The Hokage knew I did not like children. Not after what I experienced in my own village.

I held my tongue and did my duty to the only man I trusted. In my opinion, he is the only leader worth the Kage title. Hiru Sensei and I were close. Sometimes he would even call me by my first name alone, without the kun. He was fun to be around and even more fun to follow. I would follow the man to the grave if I had to. He had not given me many orders; most were requests. I accepted every one of them, of course.

Roughly five years have passed in a blur of his rebelliousness and stubbornness. I was twenty-five now. Naruto was twelve. Naruto had gone through the academy but was not doing so well. It was his third time! Naruto had failed, again. I was surprised that he couldn't even do a clone. I was upset for the kid who was now about age twelve soon to be thirteen. I shook my head and took off towards his home. That's when the true beginning of Naruto's story tripped and fell into place.

When I hadn't noticed that Naruto had returned, I cursed and ran back. I soon came upon him on a swing, crying. I growled. He was a ninja! He needed to act like one. I watched and waited. He stood up and walked off. I followed quietly until he came upon a white-haired teacher. It was Mizuki. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did see that it was serious. I never trusted Mizuki and so when they parted, I followed Naruto. I would have anyways, I guess.

We came up to the Hokage's mansion and I witnessed him break in. I gasped and ran inside only to find Hiru Sensei getting up with a bloody nose.

"Sensei, what happened?!" I yelled.

"Follow him. This isn't like him. Something is up." He spoke out of breath while dabbing his bloody nose with his shirt sleeve.

I nodded and took off. Very soon I came upon Iruka and Naruto speaking.

"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked him sternly with a hint of urgency.

"Oh this? Mizuki Sensei told me about it and this place. He said if I show you this skill, I'll definitely pass!" He said excitedly.

Iruka heard the kunai sound at the same time that I did and pushed Naruto out of the way. I pulled out my fans. I dual wielded fans with blades. Known as Tessenjutsu I combined such with fuinjutsu. And that was my basic abilities. I readied myself, waiting. Mizuki came out of the trees and Iruka ordered Naruto to not hand over the scroll. I saw it and recognized it as a forbidden scroll, much like the one I stole. I truly hoped Mizuki wouldn't get it. I was ordered to not interfere with anything unless it was life threatening which meant that Iruka had to handle it.

I had opened my forbidden scroll. and learned the techniques. I only knew of one other person that learned from it since it was created by the second Kazekage. My first Sensei, Pakura. She was amazing and was the only person who accepted my love of my comrade, love, and teammate, Maki. I turned my focus back to them as I heard Iruka yell. Mizuki was telling Naruto what he was. I was getting ticked now. I started hand seals to help contain the nine-tails. I hadn't done this in a while but I felt the need to. I also hoped it worked on Naruto. I had basics for Gaara down, but Sarutobi had to show me a seal for this Jinchuriki.

I saw Mizuki throw his somewhat oversized throwing star at Naruto. The boy was firing up and I could see the seal on his stomach breaking. Just as Iruka was running in front of the weapon, I shouted out my attack and moved fast.

"Kousokuchi!" Swift release. Ups my speed. "Bukigura Fuin! Iron spear!"

I summoned a spear and used swift release to throw it. It sped up until it was right in the middle of the throwing star, stopping it and slamming it into the ground. Iruka looked surprised but then turned his attention to Naruto. I turned my attention to the pathetic waste of space.

I heard more kunais shooting towards the two nin and I jumped down from the trees and sped over to their spot before yelling out Furooseigyo. I swung both of my fans, spinning and doing a swift dance, throwing the kunai back at Mizuki. He dodged it and disappeared.

"Naruto just ran off. Go protect him. I will handle this." Iruka said to me making me turn.

I nodded, not speaking a word, and jumped back into the trees. I was sure I would get a mouthful for letting Naruto out of my sight in the first place to steal the scroll. I ran towards the boy looking for him. When I finally found him, he was sitting behind a tree, hiding. I landed in front of him and for the first time, he saw me.

"I won't give you the scroll!" He shouted firmly with a hint of fear as his grip tightened around the scroll.

"I wouldn't ask you too. I was told to protect you." I stated about to sit down but then Iruka and Mizuki showed up.

Naruto was shaking and looked at both them.

"I... I'm a monster." He whispered. I shook my head but he glared with more hurt and anger in his eyes than I had seen in a person for years.

"There's no way the demon wouldn't use the power of that scroll!" Mizuki sneered.

"Yeah, the demon fox would do that." Iruka grunted.

Naruto looked down. His own sensei had just stated such a bleak outlook on him. I held my breath.

"But, Naruto is different. He is...I've acknowledged him as one of my most excellent students! He may not be the smartest, he may be clumsy, but he isn't the demon, he is a hidden leaf ninja!"

Naruto was crying at this point. Iruka was beaten up, so I had assumed they had fought before they showed up. I did not know this, but me showing up and interfering changed the course of Naruto's life. I saw Mizuki pull out another kunai. Iruka didn't move. I was getting tired of this and when he ran to stab him. I flicked my fan so it blew the weapon away. I was just starting to walk up to attack him when Naruto came out of nowhere and jumped him.

"Don't touch Iruka sensei! I'll kill you!"

"Haha I will kill someone like you a thousand times over!" Mizuki yelled.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over." He moved his hands into a cross sign.

I gasped as I knew what he was going to do. Was he going to pull it off? Mizuki yelled for him to do it and Naruto smirked. Let me tell you, as a jounin, believe what I say, please. There were a thousand shadow clones.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki looked scared and I walked to Iruka as Naruto easily finished him off. Iruka asked him to come over and as the young boy walked over, Iruka asked him to close his eyes. He did and me and his Sensei's eyes met for a moment as he pulled out a headband. I couldn't help but smile to myself as he told Naruto to open his eyes. Naruto finally achieved what he wanted. He cheered and gave Iruka a hug.

A few days went by after this, when I woke up. I was on the roof of Naruto's building when he found me. I looked at him annoyed.

"How did you find me Naruto?"

"I come up here sometimes. You were the lady that saved me and Iruka-Sensei."

"I was, yes. You are the nine tails jinchuriki."

"What's that?"

At that moment a raven came to me to give me a message. It was from the Hokage requesting my presence. I told Naruto I had to go. He smiled and bowed. I looked at his clothes and tilted my head. He did not, in fact, use the clothes I bought him. His shirt was the tee-shirt that I had given him but underneath was mesh. He had his Leaf headband on his arm. Down his wrist he had blue bands that swirled around his arm and up to his elbows. On his waist he had what looked like a partial cape but it was torn. He had the black pants I gave him on except they were cut at the knees and he had leg warmers on; blue of course.

"Naruto, where did you get all of that?" I asked.

"I don't know where I got the bottoms and the top, but Iruka gave me this other stuff as a graduation present." He grinned and I smiled. I turned to leave.

"Hey, lady! I didn't catch your name!"

"Samri. Samri the Sandokuin." I said before taking off.

When I arrived at the Hokage's mansion, I did not see the Hokage himself. As it turned out, I was not called in by him, but by a man with a ponytail. He stood there dressed in what looked to be a tan vest, except it had what appeared to be fur at the top. He was wearing his jonin vest underneath with mesh under that. He had normal black pants underneath that. He also had scars, that looked like claw marks across his face. He smelled of sage and jasmine. When he spoke, it was full of wisdom and I immediately felt stupid, which is hard for me.

"The Third will be back soon. We know you saved Naruto. Thank you Samri."

"Who are you?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shikaku Nara. My son is in the same year as your student." He smiled, reading through some paperwork.

"What student, I-"

I was interrupted. "Naruto is your student of course. I need you to train him up because his life is about to be in a slew of missions, with dangers far more imminent than this village." Sarutobi showed up behind me.

I almost jumped a few feet. I definitely sweat dropped. He stood behind me in full Hokage gear. However, I noticed he was bleeding a bit on his hand. When he saw me staring and tearing up, he walked up and caressed my cheek.

"Don't worry. I do missions still, my dear."

"Sensei, you need to be careful!"

"I am fine. Though, if you are worried, you could lessen my worry and jobs by taking on Naruto."

I nodded slowly. He was the one man I would never argue with. He walked over to his seat and sat down. I watched him and when he nodded to Nara, I smiled. Nara walked out and I sat down. I giggled as he wordlessly pulled out ramen. We would eat in a silence that spoke volumes.

***Meanwhile***

The boy from earlier looked at a random boy in front of him. The boy asked him what he was doing there. Only students that passed were supposed to be there. He was dead last right? Well, Naruto pointed to his armband and grinned. Then a commotion signaled the two beauty queens of the generation. They tried fitting through the door at the same time and one finally pushed through.

"I won!" The blonde shouted.

"No, I won Ino-Pig!"

"Only cuz your gigantic forehead was ahead!"

Naruto turned towards her with hearts in his eyes. It was his Sakura-chan. He was sure as a kunai is sharp that he was in love. He looked at her and saw her slightly messy long hair that was naturally pink. She had a blue forehead protector on top of her head, tied like a headband. Her dress went down a little past her waist and was red, with white edging and a white circle on the front. She wore green capris with bandages on the thighs. He was practically drooling.

Ino watched from afar. She only spoke out aloud about liking the same person as Sakura just for the fact of competition. However, she did have her eyes on a certain blonde man. He was charismatic and loud, but so was she. In her own defense, she wouldn't admit that she liked the dead last. Her father would kill her. She walked by him same as she always did, swaying in front of him, flipping her blonde ponytail. Her aroma much like that of the bush clover, the flower of her clan. Ino wore a violet hooded sleeveless shirt and skirt that split at her waist, to show her legs. Both her legs were wrapped up past the knees and up to her waist. They also covered her entire bottom separately so she could use the bathroom. Her clan believed in being as free as a flower so she never wore anything under the bandages. Last but not least she wore puffy arm warmers.

Sakura turned to Naruto and shouted at him to move. She wanted to sit on the other side. Naruto was excited until he realized who she wanted to sit next to. The same boy that Sakura and Ino always claimed to like. That very boy, the last Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha sat there quietly. He wouldn't respond to Sakura. He didn't need to. He was the most popular guy in class and he knew it. He wasn't worried about anyone. He had one true mission. To kill the man that killed his clan.

The best in class looked over at Naruto and Sakura then sighed. He wore a blue jacket and had the same arm warmers that Ino had. He wore shorts and had bandages at the bottom of his legs. He was one of the few that actually wore proper shoes. Except Naruto did too, didn't he? Sakura was looking at him weird. She was so annoying. Just then Naruto jumped in front of him and looked at him. No glared.

"Kick his ass Sasuke!"

Someone else yelled and turned, accidentally pushing Naruto into Sasuke, connecting their lips. The room was very silent for a minute, all eyes on them, before both boys reared back and gagged. They glared at each other and threatened one another before Sakura stepped in. Naruto could sense the killing intent and turned around to face Sakura. She was cracking her knuckles and he did not get much out before she had hit him hard. Iruka came in looking at the students and shaking his head. He pulled out a paper and smiled as he read the list. He then turned to the children and spoke up.

***back at the Mansion, at the top***

"Breathe Samri, you are stronger than this. Hit me!" Hiruzen shouted.

We were sparing and he kept saying I could do it, but this old man was wearing me out.

"Rōmaji Doton: Doryū Taiga."(Earth release: Earth Flow River) He shouted out.

A wave of mud came towards me so I did the hand seals for my next move.

"Fuuton: Tei Hakusha!"(Air riding) I shouted before hovering.

My sensei grinned before speaking. "Good work, you are catching on. A jonin level move. Let's try this!"

"Romaji doton: Doryudan!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon bullet) He shouted before a dragon came up out of the mud shooting its own mud at me.

I swiftly did the hand signs for my own move, Jinton: Kousokudo Kawarimi, (swift release, high speed replacement) moving myself out of there and replacing it with a wind clone. The Earth dragon attacked my clone dispelling it before I swiftly did another hand sign for the move Junsei Raikou Kunai no Jutsu (Pure lightning kunai technique) and threw four electric kunai at his dragon, cutting it down before pulling out a fan to use the first fan-based move in the fight.

"Fuuton: Furyuu no Jutsu!"(Wind release: Wind dragon.)

He laughed and shouted his own as the wind dragon came out and chased after him. He did the hand signs; snake-dragon-rabbit- and tiger. I knew what that was. The fire dragon. He then did another hand sign as the fire dragon released and took over my own wind dragon. He shouted this new technique, which I had only seen once before, used on the ninetails.

Ram-horse-snake-dragon-rat-ox- and tiger. "Romaji Katon: Karyu Endan!" (Fire release: Fire dragon flame bullet!)

This dragon shot flames out and split into three beings, each with flames pouring off of their bodies... I would be turned to ash in a real fight and for this spar I had to act fast. I focused and remembered one of the secret techniques I had learned from my first sensei.

"Kumo no fukushuu!" (Arachnid's revenge.)

From my fans spewed black clouds, dark tendrils of thunder, and shock. They spread forth covering the area. When they covered the dragon, you could hear an intense battle as from within the cloud itself. Spiders like lightning and rain covered them and squeezed the life out of them. Then when it quieted down, I got in a wind stance, ready for him. He was about to use a fire move again when he realized the move I just used was greatly affected by the wind and that it was to the left of him. All I had to do was push a little.

"Well, well. Congrats Samri-kun. You finally beat me. I always knew you had it in you. You didn't even have to use your Kekkei Genkai, nor those eyes." He grinned and stood up, coughing a little bit.

I had obviously worn him out but I didn't care as I ran up and hugged him tightly. I was proud I had won and I jumped for glee, even though I was pretty sure he went slightly easy on me. He even knew about my bloodline abilities. I was happy either way though, and that day he bought me all I could eat steak.

"So, little one, when will you start his training?" He asked softly.

I knew he meant Naruto and I blushed heavily. So, he had challenged me this one last time to make sure I could handle the ninetails. I wondered about one of his moves. I sat and looked at my plate for a while. I had not really thought about, nor did I feel I was the right person to train him.

"Well Sensei, he has Kakashi Hatake, the White fang's son. I think he is sufficient enough. Don't you? I mean he is one of the best jonins this village has. Also, the kid needs someone who was taught by or taught his father. Maybe someone to teach him the Rasengan." I looked up at him as he just stared at me. I groaned and smirked. "Fine, tou-san." I giggled using words I had never used before.

He turned beat red when I called him father. Normally I am quiet, observant, and an all-around closed off person. But, around the Hokage, I was just me. I continued. "I will train him if he can become a proper genin. I am sure that Kakashi will fail them like he did last year's students. If he doesn't though, yes if he doesn't... I will train the Uzumaki child." I looked down at my plate and smiled.

I felt his hand on my head and then it ruffled my hair. "Hey don't do that!" I said before he shishuned out. I growled and look at the table to find the payment for the meal. I giggled and finished before leaving.

I noticed the time so I ran to watch the new genin's trail by Kakashi.

***With Naruto***

"Ugh, where is he?! We have been here for hours!" Naruto groaned. He was told not to eat beforehand and he was getting mad.

"Naruto, calm down. You are so annoying." Sakura threw a pebble at him.

Then Kakashi walked up and they all shouted "You're late!"

He paid them no mind, pressing a timer and holding up two bells. "Here are two bells, obviously. The task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those that do not have a bell by noon will not eat lunch. I'll not only tie you to a stump, but I will eat lunch in front of you too. You only have to get one bell. There are only two bells, again obvious. The person who doesn't take the bell fails, meaning at least one of you will be going back to the academy."

I had joined and was hiding in a tree. I watched as Naruto shot forward with a kunai like a lunatic. The other two shot forward and tried to attack but he used my own aforementioned swift technique to show up behind Naruto with the kunai against his throat. I didn't even see him. I smirked at this. He wasn't called a prodigy for no reason. I watched as they all flew away from each other. All but the jonin, slow to my eyes.

"The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." He stated. I swear he was looking right at me but I wasn't even trying that hard to hide.

Naruto yelled at him to come fight him. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke and to my right was Sakura. Why wasn't the Uzumaki child hidden? Off to a horrible start. I have watched Kakashi for a few years and one thing I knew was to not hit him head on. Naruto then insulted his hair. Kakashi put his hand in his pouch, making Naruto stop for a second.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1: Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." He said slowly.

Naruto was stopped, thinking probably the same thing I was. Why was he grabbing for a weapon if he was going to use hand to hand? Then he pulled out a book and I almost laughed. I looked back down and snickered even more at the Uzumaki kid's face. It was priceless. His shock was plastered all over his face.

"Well, hurry up and attack me." Kakashi said calmly.

"But...Hey. What's up with the book?" A shaky Naruto demanded.

"I want to see what happens next. Don't give me that look. I can handle you guys easily. Keep doing what you were doing."

Naruto's anger grew as he ran at him. A punch; blocked. A kick; ducked. A stab; dodged. Then Kakashi was behind him on the balls of his feet. He had the tiger seal, ready and waiting. I gasped. He wouldn't use that on a student, would he? Sakura yelled for Naruto to run before he got killed. I grabbed my fans ready to hit Kakashi.

"Too late. HIDDEN LEAF ANCIENT JUTSU SUPREME TECHNIQUE! 10,000 years of pain!" With that, his hand shot forward and poked him in the ass, firing Naruto a couple hundred feet away.

I actually did fall out of the tree where I was from laughing so hard. I started crying, tears falling onto the sand. When I looked back up, I could see Naruto getting out of the water, drenched. His shirt was torn and the sash he had around his waist was gone. Kakashi muttered something about him not becoming Hokage if he was that weak and I winced. That was a low blow, he was only a genin.

Then a shit ton of Naruto's jumped out of the water. I smiled as I saw my future pupil using the same technique he had already used on Mizuki. I wanted to see how this paid off. Naruto had grabbed Kakashi by the body and legs and was about to punch him when all of a sudden, another Naruto was in his place. I growled at my own self for not seeing that coming. I was jonin level for kami's sake. My own eyes would have seen that had I not been lazy.

Naruto looked surprised and started to sweat. Then the idiot started to fight himself. I sweat dropped and picked up my dropped fan, placing it back on my back. I jumped back up in the tree and took out my own book. Naruto was going to lose and I was going to have to wait another year to fulfill the Hokage's stupid order. The idiot obviously did not pay attention in the academy. Substitution was simple.

I looked above Naruto and saw Kakashi reading. I glared and he looked over to me and waved while smiling. Yep it was official, he was mad in the head. I heard movement and looked to see Sasuke looking around. Bad move kid, I thought. Then Naruto made a run for something. A bell. Oh no. Naruto, please don't grab it. Idiot! He grabbed it and was pulled up into a tree, upside down by ropes. I had to train this kid?

Kakashi hopped down. "Think before using a jutsu, it could be used against you. Also, don't fall for traps idiot!"

As Naruto argued, kunais came out of the air and hit Kakashi in the face. I heard a gasp from Sakura and Naruto looked, yet again, shocked. Then Kakashi poofed and in his place was a log. Another substitution jutsu. Naruto cut himself down as I saw Kakashi show up next to Sakura. Leaves began to swirl and she looked dazed. He was using a genjutsu. She started to scream and I felt he had gone too far.

"A genjutsu. She'd fall for that. But, I'm not her."

"Say that after you get a bell, Sasuke." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke ran at him yelling that he was part of the most powerful clan. The next few minutes were nothing more that weapon attacks. Kakashi kept dodging. I looked over to where Naruto was, and he was just walking up to the food. I shook my head and looked back over to see a ball of flame headed for Kakashi. I gasped. A genin shouldn't have the chakra levels for that move.

I looked around to see if Kakashi was ok before I heard an intake of breath. I looked down to see Sasuke on the ground and I knew he had lost. They all had. I looked, yet again back at Naruto, just in time to see him being caught by Kakashi, trying to eat the food. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt my eyes grow weary, I hadn't slept well and this entire fight had worn my brain down. It didn't take long for the landing steps to be heard and the voice taking me out of my peace.

"You watched us. Why?" Kakashi asked me.

I breathed in and let it out slow. "Not that it is any of your business, but I am supposed to train Naruto. I am regretting not fighting the Hokage harder on this decision."

He laughed and sat down. "I already told them that they failed. I told them they should quit as shinobi. The purpose of this was teamwork, Samri. You know this. You were offered the same position I am in now."

"I must've fallen asleep while you told them this. But, then why tell them?"

"They don't know teamwork. I want them to learn it. They won't of course, but I... I don't know. I felt like being nice for once. You truly must've fallen asleep. I was talking for about fifteen minutes about what's important about being a ninja. I've decided to give them one last choice, but I changed it up. Naruto cannot have lunch. They both dislike him. Let's see if they give any to him."

I smiled and pointed at them. "Looks like you made the right choice."

He looked down and to his amazement, they were sharing the food with Naruto. The same food he had told them not to. He smiled before he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. I watched as he went down and literally yelled that they passed. All of them were surprised and asked why, he explained how every other group was too obedient. He said that society viewed ninja who broke codes and rules as trash, but he believed that those who abandoned their comrades where worse than trash.

I smiled and looked down, reminded of my time at home. My sister, the poor girl, had died from the very child the Kazekage wanted dead. I knew that he would know nothing of teamwork. My beloved village was now the Leaf and I would protect it with my life. The Hokage, my tou-san, said he had seen the will of fire in me. In other words, the power to always protect those I love and those that look up to me. I looked back at Naruto screaming to be untied and I could not help but smile. He reminded me a lot of my own self, the smart ass I was, and I nodded to myself. I would train him.

When Kakashi dismissed them, he came back up to me.

"Samri-san. I need to ask you. We are the same age, you and I. Why bother coming to the leaf. Us Anbu know that you aren't truly a leaf ninja. Your headband is nothing more than decorative. So why stay?" He asked.

"That book you read? I believe in it as well. You read it and always blush, but I know why you read it. Why you truly dwell into it. The main character reminds you of your past. You were taught by Minato. Don't give me that look, I do my homework. I know what happened all that long ago. I want to say I think he would be proud of you." I smiled.

His eyes widened and then he looked down. "I wonder which he though? Obito or Minato."

"I don't know who Obito was, but I meant your father and Minato. You know he saved me once. I actually unlocked my dojutsu from him in fact. It was a stressful event toppled with his power. You see my Dojutsu is called the Unmeigan or-"

"Fate eyes. Yeah, I've heard of it. I heard Rasa married into the heir of your clan to hopefully power his own. The eyes themselves can see fate, and deduce destiny. However, that isn't all they are good for. They can be used in elemental manipulation as well. For instance, there was an old jinchuriki in Kumo that had the eyes. He never married however because people were too afraid of him Killer bee took over after he died. If I am correct then he used his eyes to manipulate lightning and could heighten his reflexes like a sharingan. He also could use his eight tails power to bring down lighting wherever he was able to concentrate his focus."

"While you interrupted me, you are right. They don't call you a prodigy for nothing, I guess. Mine is called the winds of fate. Rasa did in fact marry my sister hoping to pass it on to his children for the sands of fate. Oddly enough if Blue B had full control over his bijuu then he may have been able to utilize the second most important part of the jutsu. It is the same as a mangekyo unlock. The powerup gives us something special. Something Rasa really wanted. The ability to move through your element. Mine would be wind. Now it isn't over powered in a sense. I would only be able to do a short burst and I have to focus the chakra of wind in the location I want. It also has to be within my view and to top it off it has a cool down as it used more chakra than swift release. I also can change karma but it's more of a slight push. I'm not all powerful. However, I would not go blind from using any part of the eye as long as I did not use it to alter a death. There are other uses of course but as you can see, Rasa valued this. She however had never unlocked it." I smiled.

He nodded and looked down again. "Can you pass it on?"

I nodded. "I can pass the dojutsu on to one person. Of course, the requirements for it to work are specific. They already have to have one in their DNA, and they have to be able to splice chakra within their own body. They will not be able to use the elemental part unless they can use Nature chakra. I have as of yet only known two people that can do that. Your late sensei is one. The other is Jiraiya the Sannin."

He was quite for a bit then spoke one last time. "You said you were saved by Minato-sensei once. May I know the details? "

I nodded and began a story that dated back to when I was around thirteen

**********************Flashback***********************

"Fucking fuck fuck fuckity fuck." I swore.

My leg had been broken by a fallen tree and I could hear Iwa nins all around me. I tried focusing on my wind or lightning chakra to get me out. I should've known better than to question Rasa. That fool sent me out here on a trap. I teared up a little. My sister had died because of the power he sought out. Her new born baby squealing before I had left.

I heard them getting closer. I couldn't continue. So, this is where I would die. I looked up at the sky seeing it form other colors. Ones that weren't normal. The Iwa were near me. They could see me. They were laughing and pulling out their kunai and other weapons. One was close and grinning evilly as he raised his sword, thrusting it down.

I winced and waited for pain that never came. I was crying my eyes out when someone touched me. I looked up and saw blue eyes and a soft smile. His blonde hair waving in the wind. I looked around and didn't see anyone else. In fact, we weren't in the same forest even. Sand was everywhere.

"You are safe. I have brought you back to your land. I'm going to heal your leg now ok?"

I nodded. His voice was so sexy. His eyes were lovely. I sighed and waited. When he was done, he looked at me and grinned.

"Your eyes are swirling kinda." He stated.

He then walked with me to the edge of Suna. I found out he was the hokage, and a clone. A clone saved me.

****************Flashback end**********************

"That was right before the ninetails attack. You may have been the last foreigner to see him alive." Kakashi sighed. Now she is teaching your son, sensei. As am I. please be proud of me.

He left with that and I followed Naruto. He visited the ramen shop, then the hokage. Later on, he was walking on home. He had completed his first D ranked mission, which was to retrieve a pig that was lost. It was somehow stuck in a tree! I dropped in front of him smiling softly. He didn't notice me and walked right into my stomach.

"Hey lady watc- oh Samri-san. What are you doing here, in front of my home?"

"Kid, I am here to train you. Only a little of course. I figure it would come in handy."

His shook his head. "Kakashi-sensei is my teacher. What could you teach me?"

I smirked and walked to a tree before walking straight up it. "This and walking on water. It is simple yet important for when you finally learn to control your chakra."

His eyes widened and he looked away before turning back. "I will do it Sensei! Believe it!"

I nodded as he ran up the tree and fell. I figured he wouldn't get it right away. However, I told him we would start tomorrow and he yelled he would have it down by the morning. I sighed and turned to walk along the branch until I got into a comfortable area and I sat. I watched all night as he tried to climb, reaching higher and higher. As the sun began to rise, I narrowed my eyes and watched as he finally stayed on the top for more than an hour.

"Finally. Congrats kid." I mumbled.

Having heard me, he cheered and fell as he lost focus. I smirked and told him up next was water walking and to get sleep. He laid down at the foot of the tree and slept. I fell asleep soon after, keeping an ear out however to any noises that would approach. When I awoke, I awoke to the sounds of Naruto splashing around. I shook my head and smirked.

"Hey Kid, you are supposed to stand on the water, not fall through it." I laughed.

"Sand-Kaa this isn't funny. How do I even know you can do this?"

I shook my head and got up. I walked over to where he was, waist deep, and kept on walking on top of the water. I grinned as his eyes went wide and he grumbled to himself.

"Kid, I'll let you in on a little secret. That jutsu you do so well, us it. This will be done very quickly. Center your chakra around your feet. Shouldn't be hard as you have more than most people."

He tilted his head, then nodded. "Hai. Shadow clone Jutsu!"

With that, fifteen clones appeared and he got to work trying to walk on the water. I smiled as, just a few hours later, it appeared he had some grasp of it. I sat him down and we ate. He was all happy saying how he would be hokage.

Afterwards I told him he needed to learn one more lesson. He looked up at me with his beady eyes and I took out a scroll.

"Kid, this is a scroll, obviously. But I'm going to teach you how to put weapons inside of it. Now the jutsu itself is not that complicated. However, I'm going to put three weapon sets in here and I want you to train with them all ok?"

He nodded quickly and shouted "believe it, sensei!"

I laughed and told him to get back to the water walking. I kept noticing how his chakra was not being dispersed properly. I'm pretty sure it was the kyūbi seal, however I did not know enough about his seal to do much. Luckily, he was learning on his own, in spite of it. I got up to leave when I felt the presence of someone else. I looked up into the trees to see an Anbu pointing towards the hokage's mansion. I sighed and nodded. I told Naruto to keep up his training and I would be back.

I ran alongside the Anbu until we arrived at the mansion. The big building looming over me. For once it didn't feel welcoming. When we arrived, I let out a low growl, I felt him. The man who murdered a friend and caused another to become a traitor. Shisui was a good friend of mine and Itachi and I knew what had happened. Danzo, a man who was shrouded in mystery. The head of the root Ninja, of whom I had been asked to join, and of whom I turned down. I could feel it. The power on his bandaged arm and his eye. It was too familiar to me. I froze remembering an era of the Uchiha.

*****Flashback*****

"Dude, teach me how to get out of Genjutsu" I laughed and pushed against Shisui.

He laughed as well and leaned against me. "No one can escape my genjutsu. Maybe you can beat Itachi's?"

"Not likely." Said Uchiha spoke, coming into the room, his Anbu mask on. "We have a mission, get ready." He smiled at me.

Itachi had always been reserved and quiet. But of all the Uchiha and most of the leaf, I trusted these two the most. Shisui was always happy and go lucky. Itachi did smile once in a while, but overall, he treated me like a sister.

"Hey Shi, you think you are faster than Minato?" I asked, watching him get ready.

"Ha, no. Not even close. I will concede that even without his flying thunder god technique he was fast. Faster even. During his battles with the Raikage he didn't even use it. Hell, during the war he barely used it. You know the battle of 1000 ninja? They thought he used the technique, however he didn't. He used only five kunai that day. So, he defeated 1000 ninja, in seconds just by his normal speed." Shisui said, blushing from embarrassment. He didn't like to admit anyone was faster.

"Yeah, and again this was without body flicker. Though we have a theory he also had swift release."Itachi said, before taking a bite of some meat I had cooked for them.

"Yep, an S class secret for those who saw, a secret he wanted kept we think. When he showed up for the Kyuubi attack we all saw him on the hokage monument. He was about to attack and we saw the rise of chakra, a mixture of wind and lightning. Like yours. But he never used it. It was then he had to teleport the tailed beast bomb away. It scared even Lord third. I mean how fast was this man? Lord Third said we never even saw his full speed on foot." Shisui shuddered before continuing, "and finally, the man out ran my genjutsu. The only person known to have done so."

"You still need to teach me how to get out of any Genjutsu." I said poking him.

He winked at me and nodded, before saying he would, only if I let him take me on a date. I sighed and agreed. As long as he didn't mind dating a spy. We all laughed at this.

"You think my swift release is faster than you?" He froze and shrugged and we laughed again.

We had laughed back then. I heard them speaking about Naruto.

"We need to control him, Hiruzen." Danzo stated.

I blanked out hearing this. I kept listening as the Third Hokage disputed this and the council argued. I could feel the eye on me, trying to trap us in a genjutsu. I had luckily already been taught how to escape this. But he didn't know this. He continued on saying the child was a danger to the leaf. I was fuming. I had taken enough shit from this man. I turned towards him with a snarl, but the voice of Hiruzen stopped me.

"My dear, calm down. We have important matters to discuss."

"Sensei, how about we discuss how Danzo-san has a sharingan on his arm." I spoke with malice.

I heard a gasp and only then realized the shinobi council was there with us. I saw Danzo tense up, something in my mind told me this was not supposed to happen. That down the line he was supposed to die another way, I heard the voice of fate tell me this and I started to calm down. I was about to lie and say I was overreacting but then I saw under his eye bandage. I felt it. Shisui.

"Unmei no Kokei!" (fate sight) I shouted before dodging an attack by him. Everyone else had backed up and the Hokage was shouting for us to stop.

Both Root Anbu and Anbu were there in seconds. The whole room was quite as me and Danzo stared each other down. I spit to the side and narrowed my eyes; my irises turning from blue to purple, as they swirled, forming my dojutsu of fate. His own eyes were trying but somewhere in the room Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan leader, spoke.

"Lord Third, he has sharingan all over his arm and on the left side of his face."

"Danzo-san where did you get those?" Hiruzen asked, practically heart broken.

He had, yet again, put his trust into this man and was betrayed.

"Hiruzen, my friend, you are too soft. I took these from the traitors to protect the leaf. Meanwhile you allow ninja from other villages into our midst. Samri you are not welcome here. You never will be. Let's say me and you have a duel. If you win, I will leave. If I win, then you leave." He spoke.

Hiruzen was about to interject but I raised my hand. "Deal. Outside now. Training field seven."

With that I shunshined out and a few minutes later I was at the field. Standing in front of me was Danzo, his short sword at the ready. I pulled out my own two sword looking weapons. I knew I would have to show my hand soon but he did not know what these were.

"Fuuton: Shinkujin."(WInd release: Vacuum Blade) He spoke calmly.

I laughed and kept my dojutsu up. I knew he was also trying to pull off a genjutsu but I wouldn't allow that.

"You're an old fool, you do not know the power that I wield. You say I will never belong but I have the will of fire in me. "Hyoken no jutsu." (Ice sword technique) I yelled as both of my hands, now dual wielded a sword. I swung them back and forth getting closer to him. Everyone was whispering about my Kekkei Genkai, except Hiruzen who knew about my three Kekkei Genkai.

I ran at Danzo and he, at me. We clashed our swords before jumping back and doing it again and again. Finally, he started slowing down and I gained the upper hand, knocking his sword out of his hand. I was about to go for his arm but something happened. He disappeared and along the winds of fate I heard the words "Izanagi". He couldn't have just done that. The Izanagi was a sharingan jutsu that changed fate. He must've used what was in his arm.

"Earth Bullet!" Danzo yelled firing earth like projectiles at me.

Where did he get Earth release?! I dodged using swift release and tried to block the rest, failing to however due to my ice sword's weakness to earth. Everyone else was surprised. I shot a wind blast at him, dodging another bullet attack.

I was stunned for a second. He just used wood style. I would have to get serious and soon. I was knocked out of my stunned stance when I was slammed into a tree, by another tree. It was his arm. I narrowed my eyes and whispered "Sutomuburedo." (storm blade) as my hands lit up with lightning chakra, I pulled my two small blades from my side and mixed in my wind chakra.

He smirked and then his eyes widened as the blades opened into two purple fans, both with the kanji for fate on them. They were crackling with storm chakra and I was mad. I was not going to take a chance and I would show why even the Kazekage feared my wrath. He pulled back his tree arm and was about to use another jutsu when I used Jinton: Mei no Kaze (Swift release: Triple wind) which separated myself into three different illusions, all three were truly me, but I was moving so fast he could not focus on them. Even with Sharingans, he could not see me as I sped towards him.

Finally, I shouted "Ranton: Sen Buredo Shi!" (Storm release, thousand blades death). At which point I showed up about ten feet in front of him and swung both my fans, firing off a gust of wind before lightning flowed from them. The lightning spread like waves and arched becoming a thousand different blades and converging into one spot, his arm. As it cut the arm off, I saw the izanagi try to happen again and the blades kept coming, never letting up. I finally showed up in front of him, the last of his power going out, and his arm falling off, before shoving my hand against his face.

"You will give me back this eye." I said before thrusting my fingers through the cloth and ripping the eye out.

Everyone stood quiet as I backed up and turned around. I then put the eye against my arm and used a summoning seal to hold it. Then before he could shout for the root to attack, I did a quick turn, and with my bladed fan, decapitated him. I heard my tou-san gasp and I looked to him, tears were falling from his eyes. I looked down and was worried I would be in trouble. It was then I was shocked to feel his arms wrap around me. I felt his warmth and nuzzled in. He knew what I did was what was needed. He knew I was in the right.

"Samri-chan, I am so very proud of you, my dear. Never feel that you are not welcome here. You are a leaf ninja and always will be." With that he started ordering the clean-up.

I had to get back to Naruto, however, I did need to see someone. Before I could ask though it seemed my Sensei knew what I was going to ask. He simply handed me a headband. It was a real headband. A leaf headband. I squealed in delight as the other one I had was a temporary one. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, replacing the false one around my waist.

"I am sorry about your friend tou-san." I stated sadly.

He shook his head, telling me he knew eventually the old man would have karma come for him. We stood there for a second before he spoke.

"Enjoy your new-found citizenship. You are special to me Samri, do not forget that."

I nodded and took off to finish something that should have been done a long time ago.

I arrived just inside the border to the grass village, a meeting place for me and him. I felt his presence and saw the red clouds before I could speak. He was behind me and scanning the woods, the way I came from.

"Do you not trust me...Itachi." I spoke quietly.

"I do not trust those that do not trust you. Why are we meeting?" His red eyes centered on me.

"I have something that belongs to an Uchiha." I undid the seal in my arm, bringing the eye out, still dripping with the blood of the fallen elder.

Itachi's eyes widened and then watered. "You killed Danzo? My you have grown stronger. Shisui would be proud."

"He underestimated me. Itachi, your eyes are cloudy are you ok?" I asked worried, my hand reaching to touch his face.

He backed off and turned his face away. We didn't speak before he held out his hand. I Placed the eye into his palm and watched as he closed it. In seconds the eye was gone, to where I did not know.

"How is Sasuke?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Hateful, arrogant. Like you seem to want. I still don't believe this is right Itachi. You are a genius; can't you see this is wrong?"

"Do as I ask. Please, for our friendship." He finally looked back at me. I nodded and sighed. With that he was gone, leaves in his place.

I headed back to the blonde ward of mine.

When I arrived back, I saw him sleeping and my forehead got a tick mark.

"Naruto! Wake the fuck up!"

He shot up and scrambled around looking for a fight. If I wasn't mad, I would have laughed. I hit him on the head with my fan.

"Baka, why are you sleeping?"

"Ow...Sensei-san I finished the water walking. I even practiced my aim with shurikens." he held his head.

I sighed and nodded before leaning against a tree. I didn't realize how much chakra I used in that last attack. With a grunt I looked to the little blonde boy and spoke.

"Do you know how to use a sealing scroll?" he shook his head, no. "Figures, the academy seems a bit out of touch. Well the art of fuinjutsu is quite a challenging one, however sealing scrolls are pretty basic, plus you are an Uzumaki so you should be able to pull it off with ease." I froze when I realized what I had done.

"What does me being an Uzumaki have to do with it?"

"I'll explain later. For now, we need to get you to make a sealing scroll and train with one weapon. One other than the normal kunai and shuriken." I said smirking.

He tilted his head and nodded before making five shadow clones. I grinned, happy that he was learning. He was a smart kid, he just didn't have good teachers until recently.

"Now Naruto, which third weapon do you want to specialize in? I use fans, some use swords, others even use blunt objects and staffs." I said as he practiced.

"What about a bow?"

"Bows? You want to use a bow? I mean, I guess that would work, but it doesn't really seem practical."

"No sensei, I was just asking. I will use a sword if that is ok." he said scrunching his face up at the scrolls.

He then decided to make ten more clones and get to work on the seals again. I shook my head and got up. I told him I would be back as I walked away. I needed to find someone who could make a specific weapon. I knew just where to go.

Toshu Mi, the father of Tenten ran a smithy and the whole city pretty much went into their store, however, the word around Konoha was that he also knew how to mold elemental ore. When I arrived, there was a young girl, maybe of thirteen or fourteen walking around as she cleaned the merchandise. I nodded and she looked at me with wide eyes. The young girl had tiny buns on either side of her head and I instantly knew who she was. Tenten smiled and stared at my fans hanging from my belt.

"Miss, could I see one of those?" she asked in a small voice.

"Tenten, leave the young lady alone. How may I help you?" a huge bulk of a man came from the back room.

I laughed and took a fan off my belt then threw it to her. She giggled in glee and ran off with it.

"You shouldn't have done that. She'll be begging me to make her something like it." he gruffed but smiled.

I looked around at the weapons shop and smirked. It was clean, but smelled like steel. Weapons hung from the ceiling and from the walls. If I didn't know better, I'd say there were even some under the floor.

"I-uh. I need some elemental ore crafted into a chakra weapon. A sword to be precise." I said while shifting my weight and feeling strange without my fan.

His eyes grew big and he ran to close and lock the door. He grinned and motioned for me to come to the back room. In the back there were stairs that lead beneath the store so I followed him to the back until we showed up at a smelter. It was hot in the room. I started to sweat as he spoke.

"I'm assuming you are Samri. I can do this for you but don't speak of it to anyone. I can't afford any rogue ninja to know I can do this. I bet it was Lord Third that told you?" I nodded, a while back Hiruzen had told me about the man in case my fans broke. "Ok well, I ain't cheap lemme tell ya. For a sword it will cost 5 million ryo." He said.

I whistled and nodded. My fans were gifts. Luckily, I had other money in the form of royalties from my technique scrolls, something I had copy written and wrote on. Basically, techniques on using justus to do the average work and help out your village. I paid the man for two short swords and left shortly after. When I reached the outside, Tenten was talking to Naruto about my fan. He had come looking for me and saw her with my fan. Thinking she took it, he confronted her and found out I was inside the shop.

"Sensei! I finished! Look." He pulled out a scroll and put his hand to it, pulling out instant ramen.

Me and Tenten sweat dropped and I shook my head laughing. "Very good Naruto. Your weapon will be done by next week. Rest and finish the jobs that Kakashi sends you on. At the end of the week, I will have prepared one last lesson for you for a while. I have a mission that I, myself need to go on." I said patting his head.

The next week rolled by slowly. I watched Naruto catch cats, paint houses, catch a cat again, shop, catch another cat, and still catch the cat named Toro. The cat just needed to be killed. I was standing on top of the building across from his flat the day I would train him when I felt a presence behind me.

"Anko, you have got to stop sneaking up on me. One of these days, I may kill you." I smirked.

She walked up behind me and slithered her tongue out along my ear before backing up. We stood there in silence as the sun rose; each of us quietly breathing in the morning air. The birds chirped and the roosters finally crowed.

"Samri-san, why train him? You stated you didn't like children and now you are training the demon?" I flinched when she said that word.

"Anko, you know how he feels. Well so do I in a way. I guess we all have to start somewhere. The kid may be a handful but he is no demon. He is simply the vessel, the host, I guess. He is kind hearted beyond anyone I have seen, even with what he has been through." I stated simply.

I gasped as arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. I could feel her breath catch and knew what I said had meant a lot to her. I turned and patted her head before I heard the normal yelling of Naruto when he woke up from an alarm. I laughed and she stepped away and went into hiding. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. Today would be the day I taught Naruto to dual wield swords.

I jumped down to his front door and waited, hearing him complain about the time. A moment later he came out wearing his new outfit. He had a grin on his face and his hands behind his back. I tilted my head and stared at him. After a moment I told him to show me what he had. Bashfully he pulled out a box with a ribbon on it. I took it and read the small card on it.

Dear Sensei,

I wrote this practicing the calligraphy for the scroll arts thingy. Sorry I forgot what it was called. (I sweat dropped) I had to have help spelling calligraphy. I hope it's correct. I want to make you proud and one day be as strong as Jiji. I am going to talk to Jiji about a rank C mission. I am tired of all these D ranked ones. Hopefully the skills you have taught me will help. I hope you like this present. -Naruto

I looked at him and proceeded to open the box as he shook with excitement. When I opened the box, I saw a picture of us that I didn't realize had been taken. It was when he had ambushed me and I was surprised. I laughed at the look on my face.

"Naruto, this is amazing. Look kid. Normally I don't like people, but you have heart. Never take to heart what the villagers say about you. You are alright in my book." I said smiling.

I looked up to see him grinning and ruffled his hair.

"One day they'll see me for who I am. I will be Hokage. Believe it! Now what am I learning today, Sensei?"

"You are learning how to dual wield swords. I may not be the best at kenjutsu but I have fought my fair share. I fought Raiga Kurosuki, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, and lived to tell about it. So, I am going to teach you a bit. Now you already know how to make shadow clones to learn. I have to ask until further notice you keep this training a secret. Most Jonin or higher know you can do this, however, what they don't know is that the Uzumaki bloodline retain knowledge easier than most people. Now for this, I am going to give you the swords, they will be cloned with your others. First however I need you to put on this seal. It is a gravity seal and it will help you. I have set it to double your current weight. You will be faster after a while. When you feel like you are walking normally you may pour some chakra into it. It will not do more than four times what it is currently set to at that time." I said pulling out a seal and having him lift his shirt.

When i attached the seal and set it he groaned, feeling the weight. I then pulled out the two swords I obtained for him. The two swords looked identical; each with a twenty-seven-inch blade. Both blades are razor sharp full tang elemental ore. The handles are blue platinum cord wrapped for grip and comfort. Black heat-treated finish. They came with over the shoulder scabbards.

I handed them to Naruto and he held them in his hands. He looked down at them and blinked a few times as he took in the design. I took out my own fans but kept them closed for sword use. With that I asked him to try for 200 clones. We would need them to learn at least basics within a day. He nodded and did the kage bunshin and with that, two hundred other Naruto's with swords popped up. I backed up and showed him a few motions. I took a clone and told him for the first round I needed him to spar me. When I was done with all two hundred clones, we would do it again. The third round would be him sparring against himself.

Finally, after those three waves of clones, and a rest, a newly refreshed Naruto stood in front of me. He held the twin blades in each hand and was sweating quite a bit. I, on the other hand, was leaning against a tree smirking at him. He twirled one of the blades and came at me. I twisted to dodge and came back up with my own blades to clash with his. He jumped back and threw one. I dodged it before sending him appear. I turned quickly and caught his swords before they could hit me.

"Very nice. Someone has been studying techniques. We will finish here. I am having to go too easy on you. Also, you look painfully tired." I said.

He was fuming and started going off about how if he didn't have the seal on it wouldn't be an issue. "Naruto, shut up. Your body heals quicker than most, so the weight won't hurt you for too have other things to do and the sun is setting. I need to know your chakra nature." I handed some chakra paper to him and he looked at me and then the paper. "Naruto, pour chakra into it dummy."

He did so, scrunching his face up. The paper split in two and he gasped. I was about to grab it when one side wrinkled. I smiled softly. Like father like son. Now if only the other side had caught fire. I assumed that was because his mother and most Uzumaki had an affinity for water.

"Well you are fuuuun. Wind and lightning secondary. If you are anything like me, you should have swift release. We could test that out some other time. However, at this time you need to rest and get ready for your first C ranked mission. I've talked to Hiruzen recently and I am sure, when you talk to him, he will be fine with it.

"Yea! Dattebayo!" He shouted cheering and putting away his swords then punching the air with a grin on his face.

Later that night, after taking him out for ramen, we were walking and he spoke up.

"Sensei, could you tell me a bit about you?" He asked looking up at me with a sheepish look on his face.

I thought for a bit as I looked up at the moon. It was bright and huge in the sky, a beacon in the vast starry backdrop of the night. I sighed and decided to start from the beginning with a small story. He nodded and ate a dango I had bought for him.

"I was a kid, brought up in the sand village. My older sister was dating the Kazekage to be. My sensei was Pakura and my teammates were named Maki and Goremu. Growing up, Pakura was silent and do not like fighting but she was a hero in our village's eyes. Goremu was roguish and quiet. Maki was always happy and wanting to learn. The sand village was at war with the village hidden in the mist at the time and we were sent on a mission to take down one of the Swordsman. This was a few weeks after Pakura sensei was killed and we were out for blood."

Hearing Naruto gulp, I looked down at him then back at the moon, a smirk crossing my face for a brief moment. "The one I told you I beat? He had a partner we killed."

*****flashback*****

"Maki, slow down. We need to think this through." I snapped as we were running through the forest towards Kiri.

Maki looked back at me and Goremu and shook her head. She had been affected the most by Pakura sensei's death. A few seconds later in a clearing, explosions started and then two Ninja landed in front of us. Raiga and Kushimaru of Seven Swordsmen landed with smirks on their faces.

"You two...I thought you died in Konoha Kushimaru." Goremu spoke.

We stared at each other; no one saying anything. I finally responded. "Then you shall die today, by the hands of Team Danmaku(Barrage)."

Kushimaru smirked and pulled out one of his swords or at least that's what it looked like to me. He started to laugh maniacally as he thrust the long sword towards my chest. I dodged his sword by going behind a tree. I gasped as he came around the other side chasing me. He threw the sword towards my stomach and barely missed as I dodged his blade once again; this time I pulled out my fans before shouting my normal wind attack, Gale Winds. It blew the sword to the side enough to imbed it in a boulder.

Maki was already on her knees, focusing on her attacks using her cloth techniques. She used one filled with seals to wrap around her arms, making her faster. Goremu was already drawing on his scroll, and I watched as a Dragon shadow came out and into the ground, before making itself into an Earth golem. Those two were busy with Raiga as I turned my attention back to Kushimaru.

I activated my swift release and shouted a move I had just learned. "Wind Release: Wind Dragon!"

The swordsmen flew through his own signs before making a water shield that my dragon crashed into. I repeated my attack and he threw his sword straight through it. I was almost pierced until a golem, sent from Goremu, blocked the blade causing it to slam into the ground. Kushimaru cursed and went about other Jutsu's but I had other plans. I appeared next to Maki, kneeling, I whispered in her ear.

"Can you make a cloth bandage that can seal a weapon, and make it reappear when I release it?"

She nodded and got to work. I stood up then took off back towards the long sword user. Plowing my fist into his gut, he choked up for a second then laughed again before dropping to the ground as a puddle. It was a water clone and I fell for it. I felt the sword stab through my chest, but I only smirked.

"Two can play the clone game Kushi." I laughed as my own clone turned into a golem. I'd have to thank Goremu later for wasting one of his three.

Kushimaru's eyes widened as I appeared in front of him, gripping his own sword. As he tried to pull away, I lifted a hand and grabbed a towel looking object, thrown to me by Maki. I slammed it onto the sword and grinned as it disappeared into the fabric. I heard Goremu curse as the last one of his golems was defeated as his chakra was running low. He was now having to resort to his other jutsus.

Goremu was very strong, unless he was up against lightning jutsu or kenjutsu. Unfortunately, he was not prepared for this. We knew this was a possibility, however, he wanted to join us in our assassination mission. Maki had run back over towards Goremu and was giving him a scroll with stored chakra and a minute later his own scroll produced two more golems.

It was at this time that another Kiri team showed up, oddly enough with the jonin we had to assassinate. Maki called for a retreat, but I shouted 'No!'. I used swift release again to up my speed and appeared right behind Kushimaru, a smirk dancing across my face.

"Now you die for real." I whispered, releasing his own weapon into his back, stabbing him straight through.

I then ran around him with the other end of his sword in my hand and pulling tight, effectively cutting him in two. After making sure this wasn't just another clone and being satisfied with my results, I ran to back up the other two. They were winning when I arrived, Maki having taken out all but the jonin that was our intended target.

"Goremu go help her. Let me deal with Raiga." I shouted.

He nodded and jumped away, leaving me along with the swordsmen.

"You know, you are quite beautiful." He stated, grinning.

"You ain't so bad yourself. It sucks that I have to kill you. Maybe in the next life we can get drinks?"

"You aren't old enough to drink." He laughed.

"Eh. 'If you're old enough to kill then you're old enough to drink.' That's what my sensei always said." I smirked and raised my fans.

We circled each other for a bit. He knew my wind would outdo his lightning. He knew this was a battle he would still have to fight. I decided to throw the first punch, so to speak. I had recently picked up a storm release jutsu, the only one I could do at the time. It took a lot out of me but I wanted to show off a bit. Not for the sake of showing off but because he didn't know I could only do one storm release.

"Storm blade: Hurricane Fans of the storm!" I added a personal touch to name my own weapons, a sign of respect to his own blades.

My fans were immersed in a blinding light before they started to spark. Static shot off them and blue light dripped every now and then. His eyes widened and he changed his stance to a more defensive position.

"I'm guessing that making mist won't work on you. I get the sense you can see things ahead of time." He spoke slowly, judging my reaction.

"How wise." I spoke quietly before launching myself at him.

As expected, when he launched a lightning bolt at me, my fans were able to take it. He kept attacking and throwing more lighting at me until he could get in close. We clashed and held our stance. I giggled and kissed him before jumping back and calling out "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)."

The wind pushed him back so I yelled "Fuuton: Niju Tatsumaki!" (Wind Release: Double Tornado) sending two tornadoes at him. He jumped onto a tree branch and did a spiraling water attack to send him through the tornados.

"Fuuton: Senpu Kyohek." (Wind release: Whirlwind Punching Wall) The first tornados I made came back around and slammed into him again. He went to do the water drill but now my tornados were forming one. The trees around us were splitting as I used the last of my safe chakra to ensnare him. I could see his clothes tearing as he screamed with lightning striking everything around us.

When the wind died down, we were both panting. He stood up and smirked while pointing his swords at me.

"You are most definitely worthy. And while I am not beat, I do think that we will have to take each other down. I am not as strong as my predecessor nor do I think I am stronger than you are. What is your name, young one and your age?" He asked between heavy breathing.

"Samri of the Sand. I am a chunin, age 12." I said taking precautions and swallowing a food pill.

As my chakra surged for a bit longer, I heard a cry and gasp from behind me. I wanted to turn but I couldn't. Raiga looked around me and then back at me. He nodded and shishuned out of the clearing. I waited for a few seconds and turned around to see my other two teammates coming with the jonin's head in a bag. I rolled my eyes and said we needed to head back before more showed up.

"That was the last mission we completed as a team. After that, Maki got serious with her training, I was promoted to special jounin, and Goremu became a guard for my sister." I told Naruto as we neared his home.

"Wow! I don't know what The Swordsmen are but that sounds awesome, Sensei!" He exclaimed, his face lit with excitement.

I sweat dropped and smacked him on the back of his head. "Baka! I just told you about them and you learned how to fight like one today, as I told you before I trained you..."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm sorry Sensei. I was paying attention to the cool swords you gave me while you were talking earlier."

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Naruto, go to sleep. Don't break those swords by the way or I'll break you." He nodded quickly and ran inside.

I turned to leave but stopped just as Naruto's door opened and the kid hugged me from behind. "Thanks again, Sensei for, you know, believing me and all, you know." I paused then patted his hand, a soft smile on my face. "It really means a lot..." He said softly then let go.

I turned to look at him. He laughed and smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'd better get to sleep. Night Sensei!" He said then ran back into his home and closed the door.

I shook my head and walked towards my home, hearing and feeling another jonin following me.

"Kakashi, please don't hide from me." I spoke aloud as I stopped walking and turned my head in his direction.

The white haired jonin walked out from the shadows. He was quiet at first while we walked a bit until were a few houses away from my home.

"You truly beat two Swordsmen?" He asked with a mixture of awe and wistfulness in his voice.

"Lucked out on one, I think he was weakened. The other Swordsmen let me win. He didn't truly attack and he honestly seemed to just be playing games. I think he saw me beat the first and was testing me. I would have died if I had pushed him any further though. I am sure that you wish you could have been there." I smiled at him, knowing the answer.

"I do. At the time, however, I was embroiled in my own strife." He spoke quietly as he closed his eyes for a moment then looked away. His brows furrowed then he shook his head as he looked into the tree line.

"You are his sensei. I am his sensei. We need to keep a close eye on this boy. He is stronger than you guys realize." I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder as we reached my doorstep.

"I should surmise as much. Minato-sensei, I wish you were still here." He sighed and looked up at the moon then looked back down with his eye watering but not forming a full tear.

"He looks so much like him. Sometimes I see Minato in him. Not just in his appearance but some times in his actions and words. His determination, strength and compassion. He would do his parents proud." Kakashi said acting like he was rubbing the side of his nose while actually clearing the tear out of his eye as he let out a short laugh and smiled.

"Then help that spark grow. Believe in Naruto and what he's capable of. See past what he is and see WHO he is." I said looking him in the eye with a smile.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"Goodnight Kakashi. Oh, and tell Anko to stop spying on me, please." I laughed, patted his shoulder then removed my hand and went inside. I closed the door just as someone fell out of a tree.

"How does she always know?" Anko asked then sighed as she stood up, dusting her clothes off.

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled to himself as he turned and walked off, leaving her question unanswered.

Naruto your story starts tomorrow. I hope you are ready for this. I sighed and faceplanted into my pillow, not even bothering to get undressed. I heard laughing next to me and turned. Anko was there eating my dango.

"Anko-chan, what are you doing here? In my house, no less."

She grew quiet and looked away. "I just...I needed a friend ok? Kurenai and Asuma are rooming together and you are a friend. I think? If I need to go-" I interrupted her by pulling her on the bed.

She sighed and we cuddled for the remainder of the night. I didn't ask her why she needed it, or comment when I heard the sniffles. I was just there. I never really had friends, not since Maki. I was glad to have one here.

* * *

Samri: Lol you deleted the whole authors note. You idiot.

Ely: Shut it. I don't remember what I did, and my autism is going off because of it.

I hope you all liked the story thus far, I will try not to delete anything. Remember, there is a poll.


	2. Dilemma of the Ice Nin

**Ok so Chapter Two is UP :) Though, I have to say I am not as happy with it. But, for the life of me I cannot figure out what else I can do.**

**So I have four reviewers on here and two on twitter that I wanna Address.**

**For the Twitter ones...**

**1\. Yes Hinata will be a big part in this. She is not Guaranteed to be with Naruto. By shippuden i will do a tally of girls that people want. Yes Naruto does in fact become close to Sasuke and yes there is a bad guy to replace Danzo.**

**Ok for the FF reviewers. BTW THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Keep it up. If you leave a review after a chapter is done I will still address it :)**

**Gundam Meister Uzumaki chapter 1 . 37m ago**

**I hope Naruto gets Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Ino, fem Haku, Tenten and Temari.**

**Thank you for this review. So as I have stated above, he might have Hinata. Ino does in fact like him. Whether he gets with her is in in fact up to something else. But, spoilers Darling. (River Song sneezes.)**

**biginferno chapter 1 . 4h ago**

**great start if it becomes a harem I hope Naruto has Samui, Yugito, Tayuya, and Ino in his harem if I can only choose one I choose Tayuya Naruto can always give her a better life than what she has in Oto**

**I completely agree! I don't know if he will get with her, but you have just given me an idea.**

**Pat123 chapter 1 . 35m ago**

**the story is really good and I hope Naruto end up with Ino.**

**Another Ino...well I hope you guys like this chapter XD.**

**Ok so a final review. I will address it in bold, one by one.**

**plums chapter 1 . 1h ago First... I really dislike first person POV in stories. They're so much harder to read.**

**Yeah, I get ya. It was a test and I'm slowly moving away from it. I got into it with Poketrav so now my brain is UGH. I hope this Chapter is easier for you. Thank you for the criticism.**

**Second... you have some real monster paragraphs in this. Many of your paragraphs really would be improved if you broke them into two or three paragraphs.**

**This one I will have to differ. I am not originally from an English country and this is mainly my editing. I apologize if the grammar or anything is messed up, english is my second.**

**Third... Samri feels like a real idiot if she was watching Naruto daily for YEARs, didn't help him ever, and is surprised by Naruto somehow not getting the clone Jutsu. Just means she was incompetent and not really watching him.**

**My story has the same problem as Kishimoto's. The manga shows that the Anbu watched Naruto all the time and barely did anything. Samri is not incompetent, she just didn't care at first. I did not make that clear so I tried to show that here. Hope i fixed that.**

**Finally... too much of this is exactly the same as canon just with your SI/OC character adlibbing over things. Yeah you killed Danzo, but that really feels like an outlier.**

**Hope I fixed that here as well. I needed a starting point you know? a place to jump off from.**

**Anyways guys I hope you like it.**

**Samri: Why don't you put a disclaimer?**

**Ely: It wouldn't help.**

**Samri: Well i want to. Elysian/Renji Owns me. Alllll of me.**

**Ely: Ok bye guys have fun reading! -runs-**

* * *

Chapter Two- First missions.

(Naruto's POV)

Today was the big day. I was going to ask Jiji-chan for a bigger mission. We had already caught that stupid cat again, and we were standing in his office waiting as he looked over paperwork. Gah! Why didn't he just get help with all that? Samri-sensei taught me that shadow clones could help in so many ways.

Jiji looked at me with half lidded eyes as he took in my outfit. He hadn't seen it yet! I forgot. I was wearing a slightly different version from my graduation. I was wearing the same outfit, except now I had duel swords on my back and my armbands now had sealing abilities in them. I had saved up and bought a ton of shuriken and kunai.

"I think a babysitting job will do-" He stated before he was interrupted.

"No! No! No! I want to do something better. Give us a better mission." I shouted. The whole room was quiet and I heard a chuckle inside me.

While that confused me, I was more focused on something else right now.

(Third Person)

Tsk, I agree. Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't get stronger with low missions. Catching a cat was not rewarding, even in money. No matter how many times they caught it.

How annoying. Sakura thought while her inner voice screamed how he was an idiot.

Kakashi smiled softly and looked at the picture of Minato. He figured this would happen soon.

Iruka-sensei, who was sitting next to the Hokage to talk to him about a new trouble maker, shouted at Naruto. Kakashi sighed and listened and agreed that Naruto was still a rookie, which is what Iruka mentioned.

"I don't care what I am. We are getting the crappiest jobs possible. What cat needs to be caught four times a week?! I am tired of making a cat a prisoner when he obviously doesn't like that lady. She doesn't even know it's gen-" Kakashi interrupted him with a hit to the head.

"Shut it for a minute." He said sternly.

"Naruto, must I explain what these duties are all about? Every day we get new requests in, ranging from babysitting to assassination. Then they are divided between S,A,B,C, and D depending on difficulty. Genins only get C and D. And trust me-"

"Last night I had pork ramen. I wonder if Samri and Kakashi sensei would like miso to-" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey listen!" The Third shouted.

Kakashi started laughing and shook his head. Naruto shouted back.

"Jiji! All you do is give lectures. I am the trouble making brat you have come to know but I have grown a bit. Samri-sensei has been teaching me things."

This perked up Sasuke as he had not known Naruto was getting special training. Kakashi sweat dropped. Surly he was getting yelled at for this. This could not be happening.

"Ok..." Hiruzen started, and two genin and a jonin sweat dropped.

"If you think you are ready for it, I will give you a C rank." He smiled.

"You will be escorting a valuable patron of our village. Naruto calm down I am about to introduce him." He chuckled as Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Come in please." Hiruzen finished.

"What's this? These are all a bunch of brats, especially the shortest one with the stupid face." A man partially drunk came in.

It didn't take Naruto long to figure out who was the short one and he fumed. "You old man. Stop drinking and you would see we are ninja. We will protect you. Believe it!" Inside he grumbled however. Jiji was torturing him.

"I am a super bridge builder from the land of Waves. So, you will be expected to give me superior protection." He swayed and walked out.

"Jiji, can I kill him?" Naruto said out loud.

Kakashi smacked his head again. "What's the point of killing someone we are being paid to protect?"

"Sorry sensei..." Naruto spoke back, rubbing his head.

The Hokage sighed as he leaned back. This was going to be a long few years. His assistant came in and dropped more paperwork on his desk as the team left. He face-faulted onto the table.

"Tou-san. May I ask why you don't use shadow clones?" Samri stated coming out from the shadows.

He shot up with wide eyes, almost crying. In seconds he had done the hand seals for three clones to pop out and start to work.

"You are getting old Tou-san."

"Samri, if you value your life, you will cease to speak about this matter. Did you witness the outburst of your student?" He said calmly.

She nodded and was hit with a newspaper. She squeaked and laughed as she hopped away. "I swear to Kami if that kid does not learn manners, I will be teaching you some." The Hokage smirked.

"Oh? Manners? So, what about you teaching him not to be a perv sensei? "She laughed pulling out his copy of Make Out Paradise she had just pick pocketed.

He laughed and took it back. "He has grown a bit. Normally he can't express himself but through pranks. Maybe he is growing up."

"Tou-san, I filled his fridge up. He needs more nutrition. I did want to ask you if he can be moved to my home. There was another break in and his stuff has been trashed. No one will feed him. No one will sell to him. I have to escort him everywhere when he buys stuff. There are only three places that will and all of them are near my home." He nodded and handed her a paper.

"I have already been thinking and I believe you should." He tilted his head down. "That kid has been through so much, and I don't know that it will get any better." They both sighed.

*****Back to our little knucklehead******

(Naruto's POV)

"Let's go!" I shouted excitedly as I ran out passed the gates.

"Why are you so excited? Hey, you sure I will be safe with this brat?" Tazuna, the old man, looked at Kakashi and asked.

"This is my first time this far outside of the village." I growled before jumping in front of him with my sword tip at his throat. "By the way, I can take care of you for sure! One day I will be Hokage so don't forget. One day you will acknowledge me."

He sighed and looked away from me to Kakashi. Then he kept walking. "No, kid I won't. Even if you become Hokage, I won't."

I took a breath and kept walking. As we walked, I noticed the terrain change a bit. I smiled to my south as we passed the furthest point I have ever been. In the distance I could even see my old camp site. I sighed and looked to the sky, birds chirped and flew by. It was a bit hot but otherwise it was a fairly beautiful day. I had a tingling as Sakura asked Sensei about other villages and ninjas.

She was so beautiful, but she was so mean to me. Her pink hair was not the same as her red personality. I sighed and walked ahead. It didn't take us long before Sasuke brought up Samri-sensei.

"Yo sensei. How come he gets a special sensei?"

"He has something in him that requires it. However, you will be getting some as well I am sure. Probably before you become a chunin. I may even see to that myself." He spoke, reading his book.

"Kakashi sensei! What about me?" That beautiful voice rang out.

Or I used to think it was beautiful. Why was it sounding shrill now? My ears were getting better for some reason. Kakashi mentioned how Sasuke was the last Uchiha so he would need to be in top shape for the future of his clan. Sasuke made a grunt. When asked about me, Kakashi rolled his eyes and said he already stated it. Then mentioned how I was the last of my clan as well so the same applied.

My hearing was getting so good all a sudden that I was getting a headache. It was then I heard it. I think Kakashi did as well because he paused and I saw a twitch from him. He kept walking after that so I continued as well. Samri-sensei did say to always keep your ears open. Kakashi-sensei explained what and who the kages were as we passed a puddle. I looked down at it and then at Kakashi who raised his eye at me. He knew I had noticed. Was he proud of me?

(Third person)

Kakashi was in fact impressed. He had noticed it as well. Not a single raindrop had fallen for days. Then he felt it. The chakra. Naruto jumped into action as a ninja came out of the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kakashi. Another jumped out and grabbed onto the other end of the chain. It had razor sharp edges and everyone froze. For that split second, everyone's breath caught.

Then the two ninjas laughed and jumped back, cutting Kakashi in half. Sakura yelled for him and Sasuke froze for a second. Naruto pulled out his two swords just as they appeared behind him.

"Two down." One said, but before he could strike, Naruto crouched down and twisted, sending his arms wide and trying to slice them with his swords. The ninja jumped to avoid it and by that time Sasuke was in action.

"Sakura protect Tazuna!" Yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-baka I can-" She started.

"Do it Sakura!" Sasuke yelled before sending his fireball jutsu at one of the ninjas.

Naruto ran around and jumped up a tree before kicking off and throwing one of his kunai. It caught a chain and slammed into a tree. He then ran at the ninja with his swords. The ninja tried to dodge, breaking his chain from his arm. Naruto could see now. They had these gauntlets that had claws. He cursed as the ninja disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Sasuke appeared next to Naruto and jumped out of the way with him. Before they could get back up to fight, Kakashi came out of nowhere. In less than a second, he dropped both of the enemy ninja and had them tied up to a tree.

Naruto was at a loss until he remembered the substitution jutsu. Or was it a clone? It didn't matter really. He was frozen. He couldn't end the fight. Sasuke was under the same mindset but didn't say anything.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Good job. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I was injured." He said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. "You ok? Scaredy-cat."

Naruto went to go punch him but was held back by Kakashi. Kakashi, however, was looking at the bridge builder with interest. "Tazuna, we need to talk. These guys are chunin class from the Hidden Mist village. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what."

"You knew they were here, didn't you? And you didn't stop them. Why?" Tazuna asked curiously but with a hint of amusement.

"I could've killed them instantly. However, I needed to know why they were here. We were supposed to protect you from thieves and gangs. Not ninja. This has now become at least a B rank mission. I see that you may have had your reasons for lying but not we are operating outside our duty. I could ask these ninjas if they wanna leave you here."

"We should leave. This is too much and Naruto is poisoned." Sakura said.

He hadn't even noticed it. He looked down and saw his hand was wounded. It was turning purple. Everyone was agreeing with Sakura and he was sitting here, failing again. If he failed this then Jiji wouldn't let them out again. He grabbed a kunai as Kakashi was saying they needed to go back and he stabbed his hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

I need to become stronger. I cannot keep being weak. I am not ever gonna be saved again. I know I heal. The demon, I am sure, makes me heal fast. Everyone is staring at me. Naruto looked around and growled. "I will protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and took his hand. "I get that you are getting out the poison but, you are going to lose too much blood. Let me see it." He did an eye smile as Sakura yelled.

"It... It's almost healed." He said surprised.

Naruto nodded and smiled as his hand was wrapped. "I'll be fine Sensei. I heal easily."

Tazuna spoke up, asking to speak to Kakashi.

(Time Skip)

A little while later they were walking and mist started to form. Naruto had been thinking about the mission and he was slightly angry. Only slightly because it was now a B-rank mission, which would mean higher prestige and more pay. Naruto had enough saved up finally to move out, and with this money he would get from a rank B, he would be able to afford a home instead of an apartment.

He needed this mission, even if the old bastard lied to them. However, he was also a little worried. He had a bad feeling in his gut that kept getting worse and when they were on a boat to the town it became almost unbearable. He hurled when they were on the beach. Kakashi took note of this and pulled him to the side.

"Naruto-chan, do you feel a dark presence?" He had asked him, putting his hands on to Naruto's shoulders with a concerned look on his face.

Naruto nodded. He had felt like something was following him and he told his sensei that.

"Naruto, I think you might be a sensory ninja. I think it could be because of the Kyubi, however it is still an asset."

After thinking about it for a moment, Naruto nodded. Kakashi dropped his hands then walked back to the group with Naruto right behind him. Wary, a few times Naruto threw a kunai into bushes. At one point a white rabbit jumped out. This seemed to really concern Kakashi. Of course, now the mist had become denser and the feeling was worse. It wasn't until he was finally getting a hold of the emotion when he heard a whistling.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled.

They all ducked as a huge sword came barreling by, hitting a tree. They all heard a laugh and turned around. The genin started pulling out their kunai and Kakashi started doing some hand signs without anyone noticing. Naruto got up, shaking a bit, with his eyes narrowing on the man now standing on the hilt of the sword buried in the tree.

The man was shirtless with arm and leg warmers on. His pants and warmers were camouflaged and his mouth was covered with bandages. His headband was slightly tilted and showed the insignia for the mist village. The symbol had a line through it, signifying a missing nin.

"Well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun. One of the seven swordsmen." Kakashi said and no one missed the kun at the end.

"What respect. I am truly honored of course. Kakashi of the sharingan, honoring my prestige." The man said inclining his head slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke growled.

"Everyone get back, this man is on a whole 'nother level. It'll be easier if I do this alone." Kakashi said pulling his Hita-ite up and showing his red eye.

Naruto had been reading up in the library and had heard of this. He was still confused because Samri-sensei had only told him to read the basics for now.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, unsure of what was so special about a red eye.

Sasuke spoke. "It is said that some have the ability to read and defeat all types of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. The sharingan is one of those type of gifts that give you this power. That isn't all it is known for, however."

"That's right, it is said it can copy your opponent's techniques once they see you use them." Zabuza exclaimed. "I am very honored to see this being used against me."

Sasuke was wondering how someone had the eyes that only a select few Uchiha had. Naruto, however, had caught up and realized something. Kakashi had said Swordsmen.

"Hey, wait. You are that Zabuza? The one with the butcher's blade? The Demon of the Hidden Mist? The one who killed Kumade Toriichi of the Leaf?!" Naruto yelled and everyone went silent.

"Yeah? That's me." He said quietly and confused.

"Oh. My. Kami! You are so awesome! Real quick. Can I have your autograph? Just in case I live through this. I have some swords and I would love a chakra tattoo of your signature on them." Naruto was super excited and pulled his swords out walking forward. Kakashi tried to top him but Zabuza laughed.

"Let the kid Kakashi. The Gaki can have this one." He said hopping down.

Naruto walked up to him and Zabuza took the swords, spinning them before grinning. As he signed them both, he spoke. "Kid, these are nice swords. Who gave them to you?"

"My other sensei. She killed one of your kind and fought off another."

He laughed and walked back to retrieve his sword. "Who would that be?"

"Samri Meiyo. Also known as Kaze no Kijo, Demoness of the Wind. Or Unmei no Kogo." Naruto was about to go on but Zabuza started laughing even harder.

"Well then, it will be an honor to face the student of not only Kakashi, but Samri; vanquisher of Kushimaru. I hated him anyways." With that he picked up his sword and the battle started.

He had jumped away and quickly used the jutsu hidden in the mist. With that he disappeared. Everyone froze with hesitation and fear as the demon's voice echoed through the fog.

"Eight choices. Kidneys, heart, lungs, liver, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain. So much to choose from." Zabuza whispered tauntingly.

Sasuke was frozen. Naruto was looking around wildly as he growled and gritted his teeth. He sensed him nearby and was about to move when Kakashi jumped in between Naruto and the others, blocking a hit from Zabuza. They jumped back at the same time just before Zabuza looked down and saw a kunai in him. He grinned as his body turned into water.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yelled.

The huge sword swung and chopped Kakashi in half, before he turned into water as well. Zabuza paused, amazed that he had copied it in the mist.

"As much as I enjoy this, Zabuza. I am afraid I will have to end this." Kakashi stated as he came up behind him with a kunai in hand.

Zabuza started laughing before mentioning that he had figured out Kakashi's plan already. Just then, another Zabuza came behind him and kicked him into the water. Kakashi tried climbing out but the water was denser and heavier than normal water.

"Haha! This is fun Kakashi! Let's try this out. Water prison jutsu!" He laughed and a water prison that looked like a bubble covered the silver haired ninja. Zabuza had his hand in it and created another water clone. "Time to finish this."

The water clone sped towards Naruto and kicked him backwards. His forehead protector falling off. "When you get your name in my handbook, much like your sensei, then you can call yourself a ninja. Until then, you aren't even close to being a ninja. Now die!" the clone went and kicked Naruto again.

"Take Tazuna and run! He cannot move while he has me in here and the clone cannot go far from the body. Run and go back to the village!" Kakashi yelled to his students. He was frustrated that he had fallen for such a trap and left them to fight alone. He wouldn't let them die. He refused to lose another team member... Never again.

Naruto was shaking. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was going to die here. His sensei would be so ashamed. She might even raise him from the dead and kick his ass. He looked at Sakura crying and shaking then at Sasuke who was frozen in fear. Naruto stood up, wiping blood from his mouth and determination set on his face.

"No! I earned that right! I decided when I became a ninja that I wouldn't run anymore. I won't run away!" Naruto then picked up his hita-ite and ran towards Zabuza. Before he could even get there, he was kicked back.

"Are you insane?! Why would you go after him by yourself? We genin stand no chance..." Sakura started but stopped as her expression of fear changed to dread.

Naruto was chuckling and looked up, glaring. "Hey you, eyebrow less freak, put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage." He held his hitai-ate up towards Zabuza. Then he tied it to his head, it would go back on his forearm when this was over. "The leaf ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!"

He grinned and looked back at Sasuke. "Listen. I have a plan." He whispered.

"Teamwork? From you?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "Now let's get wild."

"No! Naruto, run! That's an order! He will kill you!" Kakashi yelled, pain in his voice. If they died, it would be all his fault. Their blood would be on his hands. He couldn't go through this again.

"Sensei, you said that those who don't follow orders are scum, but those that don't help comrades are even worse than scum!" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto whispered his plan to Sasuke and they both agreed. He looked back and asked Zabuza if he was ready. A monologue about how they were not going to live to be adults ensued. Then he told the story of how he had killed a hundred of his fellow students. When he was done Sasuke, in a rage, charged him. He was slammed down into the ground.

Naruto growled and created fifty shadow clones who charged Zabuza so that he could save Sasuke. However, when they dog piled the demon he spun, his blade killing all the clones. Naruto yelled to Sasuke throwing him a demon wind shuriken. He caught it and nodded before throwing it at Zabuza. It passed the clone however and went towards the original. He laughed and caught it before the shuriken cloned itself.

"Shadow Shuriken no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Zabuza jumped up grinning and Kakashi groaned. The shuriken, however, popped into a cloud and Naruto showed up instead, having henged himself as the weapon, and threw a kunai at Zabuza. To dodge it, he had to remove his hand from the bubble and jump to the side. He gripped the shuriken and started to throw it, but the now released Kakashi grabbed it.

"Good plan Naruto, you guys have grown up." Kakashi spoke, pride in his voice.

Naruto kneeling on top of the water nodded. "Sanku."

"I'll tell you, I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What are you going to do now?" Kakashi turned to Zabuza.

Said demon jumped back and started doing hand signs, and Kakashi jumped back and copied them, using his Sharingan. Eventually he was even with Zabuza and the nuke nin took notice. Then Kakashi spoke out loud, like he was reading his mind. This eye was starting to piss Zabuza off.

"Heh. All you're doing is copying me, you..." Zabuza started.

"Can't beat me you monkey bastard." Kakashi finished for him.

"I'll make sure you can never use that mouth again..." He froze when he saw the move he was about to do show up. "No, this has to be a genjutsu. That's my jutsu! My water clone explosion jutsu!" With that the area exploded in a flood of water.

When it had calmed down, Zabuza was leaning against a tree. "It's over. Ca-can you see the future?" He faked a laugh, trying to disguise the fact that he was actually worried.

"Yeah and you're going to die." Kakashi said.

But before he could move to finish the kill, senbons came out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck. He dropped down to the ground, dead.

"Hehe. You're right. He's dead." A masked figure on a tree stated.

Kakashi ran to Zabuza and checked his pulse. There was none. He then stood up and looked up at the figure.

"Thank you. I have been looking for an opportunity to kill him for a while."

"A hunter nin?" Kakashi asked.

"Impressive. Yes, I am a hidden mist hunter nin." The masked nin said.

"Oh, that's like the Anbu kinda right?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

They seem to be close to the age of the kids, yet they are already a hunter nin. Kakashi noticed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, calm down. He isn't the enemy." Kakashi sighed.

"That's not what I'm mad about. Zabuza is dead, sensei. A guy that strong was brought down by a girl my age. That isn't right! We look stupid!"

"Boy. And sometimes that happens. In this world there are ninja your age that are stronger than me. Your Trainer, Samri, is one." Kakashi shook his head.

"Ok. Sensei isn't that strong and that's a girl." Naruto said pointing to the masked nin.

"Stop being rude. Shut up and let him do his job." Sakura yelled.

With that the Hunter nin took the body and left. Kakashi then collapsed and had to explain it was chakra exhaustion. After a few minutes of rest, they all left for Tazuna's home. When they arrived, his daughter was fussing over Kakashi's wounds and Sakura was helping. Naruto was outside on the porch when Sasuke came out to him.

"That was a good plan Naruto. You honestly have grown. Why are you out here sulking like a brat?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto threw a book towards him. "I was told by Samri to bring this book out with us. I didn't read it until now, cuz I don't like reading that much. I mean it's growing on me, but for now I just...ugh. Either way it is about the wave country. She bought the book for me cuz, right after this mission we were supposed to go to another place. She was going to catch up to us and take me to the old whirlpool country, something to do with my heritage. Then after that she needs to go to the wave so she wanted me to read up on it because I am going with her. Anyways, read the fourth chapter on their shinobi and practices. Specifically, hunter nin."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then sighed but did as he was asked and his eyes widened. "That boy was supposed to cut off his head on the spot. The body should be contained separately."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke then realized what all this meant. "That boy wasn't a hunter nin."

"Oh, for Kami's sake. It was a girl. I could smell her." Naruto yelled in frustration.

"We have to tell Kakashi." Sasuke said running back in.

Naruto followed and when they finally pulled the daughter, Tsunami, away they told him. Kakashi surprisingly just nodded. He had already guessed and when he was a bit better, they were all training. In a days' time they would start. He explained how Naruto had shown the most improvement and how they all still needed to get at least twice as strong. They all agreed.

(Time Skip)

The next day they were in a clearing. Kakashi had decided to have them climb trees. Naruto already knew that but Kakashi wanted him to at least up the gravity seal on his body by two times and walk up three times. It was hard so Naruto did what he always did to train. Shadow clones. He made around ten clones, all with his seal on them and told them to get to work until they could run up and down ten times, much to Kakashi's surprise. He saw that Naruto was growing. So, as Naruto started making more clones to work on his kenjutsu, he walked over to him.

"Naruto, you have grown a lot. I am proud of you and I know I can't tell you who he was, but, um...Your father would be proud of you," He said to the boy and seeing his eyes widen, nodded. "Your father was my sensei. I did say I lost everyone. I need a favor. I have to train Sasuke because I am worried about what he could become. I don't want you thinking I don't care. I also don't want to leave Sakura in the dust. Would you be able to maybe have Samri help both of you?"

"Oh. I could ask Sensei. Could we possibly see her chakra nature? I have books on jutsus I borrowed from the library." Naruto said excitedly.

He was excited to work more with Sakura. Well kinda. He was no longer crushing on her. Lately he had started to see, no feel, her immaturity. Maybe this could help her grow. Kakashi nodded and asked her to come over. Then he pulled out some paper and asked her to pour chakra into it. They watched as it started to crumble, but got a little damp.

"Mainly earth with a bit of water. Excellent Sakura. I can help you a little bit. I have been studying and I have some ideas. Sensei, do you know anything about chakra ore?" Naruto asked.

He nodded and Sakura sneered. "Why would I need you to train me, Naruto? Sasuke-kun could train me."

"Sakura, Naruto won't be training you. His sensei will. Naruto is just going to teach you a few jutsu to help. He is the smartest one out of you three anyways. Naruto, I'll get you some ore for her. You will have to repay me then." Kakashi snapped a little before walking away with a wave.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then looked down. "I-I'm sorry. What do you need me to do?"

Naruto asked for her arm and slapped a seal on her. She squealed after chakra was poured into it and struggled to stand up. Then he told her to go and do what his clones were doing. Tomorrow he would teach her water walking. When she nodded and was dismissed, he opened another book and made more clones. They would train on seals. Samri had been given Uzumaki info by the third hokage and decided it belonged to Naruto.

With that he walked off to let his thirty clones deal as he walked into the forest. He needed to rest, as using his clones while the weights were on was tiring. However, he decided to go for a run. Time passed and the sun started to go down. It was then he felt the clones dispel and all the memories came back. As he ran, he made more clones and laughed as he flew through the trees.

When he was little, he used to sit on top of the Fourth's stone face. He would stare up at birds and down at the beautiful village. When he was done meditating, he'd jump down and it would feel like he was flying. He laughed out loud because it would make the Anbu nearby freak out. He would always land ok because of a special blast of air, but he didn't care.

Though now that he thought about it, he felt proud. His guardian angel was sure to be his sensei. He laughed again and dispelled his clones. He was really tired now and outside the border of the village. He looked down at himself and felt power catching back up. That's right kyubi. Heal my body. It was definitely a new feeling to not be skinny and malnourished. He laid down and stared at the sky. He could hear the birds soft chirping around him and the stars twinkling made the sky look so gorgeous.

"Dad...mom...if you are up there, I love you. I hope you guys can see me. I hope you are proud of me." He whispered with a yaw, sleep taking him finally.

When he woke up, he smelled perfume. He opened his eyes to see a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring back at him. He froze for a second, noticing the hand on his chest. It was then a second scent hit him. Familiar. But he didn't worry about it. He sat up real quick freaking out.

"You'll catch a cold out here like that." The girl said tilting her head.

"Forget me, what are you doing out here?" Naruto said loudly.

She giggled and explained how she was collecting herbs to heal someone she loved. He offered the help and she nodded. He went around helping and asking her about them. After a while she asked if he was a ninja, because of the headband.

"Yes, that's why I was out here. Training is important."

"Do you normally train in your sleep?"

"I slept after lady!" He yelled loudly.

She giggled. "You look strong already. Why train?"

"Because I want to get stronger. I want to be the best ninja in the village and make everyone acknowledge me."

"Is it only for you?" She asked.

When he looked at her confused, she giggled. "Do...you have someone important to you? When you have someone important to you then you truly become strong."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He had heard something similar a while back, from his sensei.

************************Flashback*********************

"Sensei, what do you think makes a ninja?" Naruto asked Samri.

She looked at him and smiled. "Well kiddo, that's a good question. Some would say determination, others would say strength. Even some would say hate. I would bring it to three things. " She grinned.

"One, those precious to you. I think having people to protect makes a ninja strong. But it isn't what makes a ninja a true shinobi yet. Next comes love. Love is a powerful indicator of strength. It holds will and soul. When one loves, those precious people become an even powerful conduit for strength. One can have precious people, but not love others besides them. When you love people, you aren't indifferent to others. You'll learn one day that hate isn't the opposite of love, it's indifference. If you see an innocent getting beat up and love them you, help them. If you hate them, you cheer on the offender.

However, to hate that person something had to have happened. Hurt does that. Hate is still an emotion though. Indifference is the absence of it and is truly dangerous. Though what finally makes a shinobi is death."

"What sensei? How?""

"Simply put, when you experience the death of a precious person one of three things happen. You either become stronger through hate, become stronger through love or go crazy. Or all three or a mixture. However, it breaks a limit in you and the soul goes to the next step. You will understand one day."

********************End flashback********************

He stared at the girl and nodded. "I do, yeah. I'd die to protect them." Naruto said to her.

"You will become strong then. We should meet up again." She said, hugging him as she walked away.

"Oh, by the way. I'm a boy."

"No, you aren't. I can smell. I also know because a few days ago you were on that thing females get mad about once a month. And the smell isn't there anymore." Naruto said quietly.

She froze. "A few days ago?"

"Yeah, Miss Hunter nin. I hope you can heal Zabuza. He feels dangerous but...if you love him, he must've done something right. Meet me here tomorrow."

She looked at him, pulling out a needle. "How do you know I won't kill you?"

"Because we are friends. Oh, speaking of which. Do you have a book on herbs? I think it could be handy." He said grinning.

She nodded, bewildered. This boy was so brazen. Yet she felt it. Friendship. He didn't see her as an enemy. "Tomorrow then Naruto-san." With that she walked off.

He laughed and jogged back. When he got back to the clearing, Sakura yelled at him. He groaned but at least she didn't hit him. He had told her before that, if she ever did hit him again, he would hit her back. Kakashi was training Sasuke water walking and Sakura had also figured that out. Though it was harder with the weights. Kakashi walked up and handed him the ore.

"Here. What are you going to pay me back with? It doesn't have to be much. Not if you tell me what they will be." He stated to the blonde.

"Knuckles. She has amazing chakra control. Can you imagine what damage she could do with these? Except I found out from the seals we could do something else so I may do that. Tattoos on her wrist and ankles. She could use them for a powerup. And an Earth jutsu to give her hands or feet armour." He said grinning.

"Ah. And the rest?" He asked. He had given him enough for a sword.

"The tattoo on her wrist will hold two tanbo that can become one bo staff. I got the idea from an old comic." He said grinning.

"Good idea. Let's face it. She probably won't be able to use a whole variety of jutsu. Maybe medical." Kakashi said patting Naruto one the back.

"Yeah, however save some of the ore is for Sasuke too. I only need it for the tattoos though. I'll pay you with the earnings from the mission."

"No, it's free. I could use the rest for Sasuke, however. He wants a tanto." Kakashi said walking off again as Sakura shouted for Sasuke to see her walking on water.

"Sakura, come over here!" Naruto yelled. It was time for her training on focusing chakra into attacks. He would need the training as well so they could work together. This was going to be a long day.

****************With Samri**************

I was annoyed. We had gotten a bird back from Kakashi and Tou-san would not let me go to assist. I growled and hit my pillow at home. Anko stared at me as she ate my dango, grinning with her mouth full. I glared at her and threw the pillow which she dodged easily and kicked it back with her foot.

"Ugh... I am so pissed right now. So angry and all you can do is eat! How in the fuck are you not fat?!" I yelled.

"I work out. Sex helps as well." She grinned and winked.

I rolled my eyes. I was not taking the bait and everyone knew she didn't have much experience in it. The last person she even slept was a dead beat. He had cheated on her and such.

"Do you think I should teach Naruto a summon? I was thinking a fox cuz, you know." I asked.

"Didn't his dad have a toad contract?"

"Yes, but I'd have to ask Jairiya if he'd do it." I said pointedly.

"Well he is his Godfather." She said like it was as normal as the weather.

"His...what? He has a fucking Godfather! Where the fuck has that bastard even been?! Fuck that shit. I'll find a damn Fox summon. You coming? I am going to see Tou-san." I yelled grabbing my fan.

She didn't respond as she went into my fridge so I grabbed her and dragged her out with me. I am sure it was a site to behold, me dragging the snake mistress along the streets before she finally got up and followed. She mumbled but I ignored her. When we arrived, Hiruzen was talking with someone from Kumo. I eyed the woman and growled. I could sense something powerful.

"Oh, hey Samri. This is Yugito Nii. She is a Jinchuriki for the 2 tails cat demon nibi of the Village hidden in the Clouds. She has come with something for us. Specifically, for you." He said in a serious tone.

"We have heard that you are training the nine-tails. We have recently been keeping an eye on the hidden Waterfall village. I was wondering if your apprentice would like training books that I have written in exchange for your help. I would help him myself but my Raikage does not want another village's weapon trained by me." She said pulling out a scroll.

"What is the mission and what is in the scroll?" I asked.

"Well in the scroll is a little bit of info on taijutsu I think that he would be good at. Foxes are close to cats so I feel like he could pull it off. He may need to have weapons though. It'll also help him be faster and more flexible. The mission is to retrieve something from the Waterfall. A weapon that he doesn't want the Mist getting a hold of. We would do it but we cannot afford a war right now. The Leaf is powerful and does still have the backing of the Sand. The Sand is unstable however. Iwa is an enemy. So that leaves you, the Leaf." She grimaced when she said the word weapon. Like she didn't like the term.

I asked for the scroll. When she handed it over, I looked at it carefully. "Could this work with a fox summon, in senjutsu?"

Her eyes went wide. "Ano...yes. Actually, other than having control of his bijuu that would work really well. Do you have a fox summon?"

I shook my head and looked at Hiruzen. Then a figure came in through the window. He was tall...really tall. Kind of handsome. He had white spikey hair and red marks under his eyes. He had the Sannin hita-ite on and a weird outfit on. He also had an air of superiority around him, the kind that demanded respect. I was kinda nervous as I knew by the forehead protector who this was.

"Jiraiya...Could you use the door for once?"

He smirked and spoke. "I planned on teaching my Godson the toad summons, Samri of the Sand."

"I am of the Leaf, dammit! Also, where the fuck have you even been?! You cannot just waltz into his life and make decisions. I have been protecting this boy since he was young so fuck off. Maybe I didn't help him like I should've...wait...your face looks familiar." I went from angry to curious.

As I searched a bag that I had brought with me on the trip, he went on a tangent about how he was the toad sage, the all-powerful Jiraiya. I then pulled out an orange book and showed it to him.

"You are the author of this book!" I shouted.

He flinched and looked like he was going to be hit when I was on my knees.

"Please, sir, autograph it. Please! I love your work. It inspires me!" His eyes widened then he grinned.

Yugito made a comment about how it was smut and I was crazy. Hiruzen was sweat dropping and Jiraiya was laughing while signing the book.

"Thank you, sir, your writing is amazing. I also have a bra got from the same store. Can you sign it?" When I said this he stumbled, blood dripping from his nose. He then had to sit down as I literally pulled my shirt up and gave him the marker.

As he signed it everyone stared at me. "What? I'm a big fan. Have you never read the works of this genius?" I said as Anko called me Ero-Kijo.

When we all finished and everything calmed down, Jiraiya grew serious again. "If you give him the summons then I want to co-train him with you. You are right. His father trusted me and I have forsaken his trust. I will teach him his father's jutsu. Yugito, if you would leave now, it would be appreciated. I will make sure that Naruto does the mission. You have my word." He said.

She bowed and left, calling him a ero-sennin. I laughed and we sat down and discussed things. He wanted to train him to use the rasengan first. The Hiraishin was another matter. I said I probably could do that if needed. I had swift release and I am sure Naruto would as well. All three people in the room with me asked how I would know. I explained to them his chakra paper and how I could sense it. I also could sense something else. At this Tou-san sighed.

"I think you need to know something Samri. It is a secret and must not be known until after he is a chunin." My adopted father said.

I nodded as he told me a secret I would in the coming months fail to keep, for the safety of my charge.

*******************Back with Naruto*************

Naruto laid back in the grass. He was tired and hungry. Sakura was not as smart as she claimed. Yeah, she was great at chakra control, but focusing it was another matter. She also kept arguing with him. He had practically given up on her when he decided to hit her. It worked. Of course, getting slammed into a tree hurt a lot but it was worth it. He healed quickly and she was crying. It wasn't even that powerful, but she finally got how to focus the chakra into an attack, stead of using it to hold onto things. She had asked him why he was so good at this. He told her that he was doing nothing but training his kenjutsu and chakra control. It was all he had right now.

That night he decided go to the clearing to lay down and watched the stars. It had been three days now and he finally felt accomplished. Best of all, him and Haku were getting along. She lay next to him explaining to him about her home and bloodline. How only a few people lived through the purges. She was the only full-blooded person left of her clan. He asked if the bloodline limit was dominant. She nodded and sighed.

"I have to hide that I am a female, however. They won't worry too much if I am a male, because the bloodline is only passed down through females. Ano...Naruto, tomorrow we meet in battle. I will have to kill you if Zabuza asks this of me." She said trying not to cry.

Naruto had become one of her precious people. He was right. Zabuza was not as bad as he used to be but they needed this money. She would talk to Zabuza about Naruto and he kept asking her to leave, be free. She would never leave him however. She looked at the blonde as he spoke about his life. It was horrible. She needed to protect him.

"Naruto, would you like some tea? Zabuza loves it." She asked with a smile. He nodded and she got up to make it.

When he finally drank it, he started getting really sleepy. He was getting confused and asked her what was happening. The whole world was spinning and the stars looked like a shiny disco ball. "Ha-ku...wh..at." with that he passed out.

It wasn't until the sun shone on his eyelids that he finally woke up, feeling groggy as hell. He looked up and realized it was almost noon. With a shout he looked around and swore. Haku wasn't there. He ran as fast as he could towards the bridge.

*** (At the bridge) ***

Sasuke was surrounded and bleeding. The mirror held the missing nin and he was running out of options. It was then he heard the yelling. Naruto had come and ran right into the mirrors.

"You idiot! Now we are both trapped." Sasuke yelled and Haku chuckled.

Naruto looked around and saw the ice mirrors. He frowned and called out. "Haku, please don't do this."

"I have to. I am Zabuza's tool. His will is my will. If you don't stand down, I will have to kill you. I am sorry Naruto." He could hear sadness in her voice.

Sasuke growled and did hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Fireball jutsu.

Flames burst from his mouth and hit a few of the mirrors. Before long a hail of needles were being thrown from every direction. He was being hit left and right. It wasn't long until something started happening. His eyes were burning. Naruto was yelling and using his swords to block the needles. Slowly Sasuke could see everything happening slowly. He then realized that his sharingan had activated.

"Naruto get down! Let me take care of him!"

"It's her and no dammit. We work together, ok?" Naruto yelled standing next to him.

When Naruto saw his eyes had changed, he got an idea. "Hey Sasuke you can copy techniques, right?" When the Uchiha nodded, he was given one of Naruto's swords.

Naruto started to use his Kenjutsu to block the needles and Sasuke was picking up on it. He grinned and started copying it, watching for Haku. After a while he was slowly tiring out ,as was Naruto. Zabuza was fighting Kakashi and it was a stalemate. Then Haku said something dreadful.

"Ok enough playing around. I gave you a chance and you did not take it." Sasuke gasped as out of the mirrors, spears shot towards Naruto. The black-haired boy didn't know what his body was doing, but he jumped in front of Naruto.

There was a scream and a sickening crunch as bones were pierced. Naruto's life froze. He looked at his teammate barely breathing. "You idiot! Why would you do that?"

"Because, we're friends. Beat him, Naruto. Please hurry." Sasuke breathed out, but that seemed to be his last breath, and Naruto's vision went red.

His body started to grow a bit, his hair turning red at the tips. His whiskers became more pronounced and his nails grew into claws. He let out a low growl and charged at Haku. She didn't understand how he could be so fast and was knocked out of the mirrors. A scream was heard from Sakura as she saw Sasuke hanging from a pike. She then saw Naruto and everyone could feel it. Zabuza growled as he watched Haku get thrown about.

"It's time to end this Zabuza." Kakashi said before biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground. Zabuza didn't understand until a pack of dogs were holding him by their teeth.

'Kakashi has dog summons? Oh great.' He tried to break free but couldn't as Kakashi's hand started to spark.

Over by Naruto he was tearing into Haku when her mask finally broke. The beautiful grey eyes were staring into Naruto's red ones. It was then that he finally calmed down.

"Naruto...go ahead. Kill me. I failed Zabuza. Kill me like I did your friend." She spoke quietly as a tear was falling down her cheek.

He froze. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill a friend. She was one of his precious people now too. They had spent so much time together.

"You know Naruto, I'm glad we are friends. I never had any friends. I can die knowing I was actually cared for." Haku said as tears started to freefall and mix with the blood on her cheeks. "Sorry Master Zabuza. I am sorry I wasn't a strong enough tool." She sobbed as her will to stay strong for him shattered.

"Stop it! You aren't his tool. You are a person. A Kunoichi. A strong girl. Stop it right now! You don't have to be a slave, Haku!" Naruto yelled as tears welled up in his own eyes.

It was then they both heard the words 'chidori' and Haku pushed away from Naruto and sped towards Zabuza. Naruto quickly turned off his weights like his sensei had taught him and ran, faster than her to Kakashi. He got there before and pushed Kakashi's hand to the side but it still went into Zabuza's side. A loud yell was heard and he fell. Kakashi growled at Naruto. He was about to go off on Naruto for something so reckless when Kakashi realized that Haku was crying.

Zabuza had realized it as well then realized that she was about to jump in front of him to save his life but end hers in the process. "Haku...why would you do that?" He growled, pulling Kakashi's hand out of his side and falling to his knees out of pain.

"Because I am your tool." She cried.

"Yeah. You both were my tools and you failed." a voice said.

Everyone looked over to see a fat man with a horde of thugs standing there. Zabuza muttered 'Gato' and the fat man laughed.

"Oh, you had your chance. If you can't do it, I'll just save my money and do it for you. I wasn't planning on paying you anyways." He laughed maniacally.

Zabuza, with a grunt of pain, got back to his feet. "Kakashi. It seems your student has helped Haku out a lot. Haku I want you to be free. Don't worry about me anymore. Ok? Kakashi it seems Gato is my enemy now. I...I was planning on retiring after this job."Zabuza laugh slightly.

"Running away to the land of Iron and forgetting my past. I was going to get Haku trained, maybe find her a good husband. Haku, I know you didn't realize it but you have always been like a daughter to me. I was harsh because I knew one day I would die and didn't want you to mourn me. But, as it seems, that backfired. Please understand, I want to do this to redeem myself. Kakashi can have my bounty." Zabuza looked at Kakashi then Haku. "Give half to Haku, please."

Haku was standing next to Zabuza, studying every little detail about the person she would gladly die for. She was committing every detail to memory as she knew she couldn't stop him from doing this.

Zabuza stared at the young woman but saw the little girl he once rescued... Or had she rescued him? He reached up and untied his hitai-ate then held it out to her. Haku reached out and took the hitai-ate in her hand then held it to her chest, a sob escaping as tears fell even harder. He wiped a falling tear away then faced Gato. "Take care."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled, both confused and concerned.

"Naruto. He mostly likely won't live through this. I hit a lung. He is planning on fighting off Gato for us." Kakashi stated, almost sad. "Zabuza, it was an Honor." Kakashi inclined his head towards him.

Zabuza nodded and when Naruto asked why Kakashi couldn't help, Kakashi explained that he used the last little bit of chakra on that Chidori. Haku was too beat up. Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto himself had to help Sakura.

"Wait. Sasuke is alive?!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted in disbelief.

They both looked to see the ice spears gone and Sasuke coughing as blood dripped down his chin from his mouth. Kakashi really did see everything. Haku limped over to Sasuke and started to treat him.

"Haku...you're too kind. Naruto, she didn't just fight for me, she fought for you as well. I'm weak in spirit, truly. She has built me up. Haku, I love you my daughter." Zabuza spoke at last before lunging into the hundreds of men that Gato had brought. He tore through them, the screams filling up the once quiet area.

Naruto shouted no and tried to run and help him but Kakashi stopped him. "You need to live...for her." He jerked his chin at Haku.

Haku started sobbing and looked away until the sound died down. Her tou-san Zabuza. Her master had killed over 200 hundred people in just a few moments. And he spoke to her. "Haku...please come here. Tsk...These guys were easier than the hundred kids."

She looked over at him and saw he was covered in sears and swords. He looked like a pin-cushion. Forgetting about Sasuke now that he was out of immediate danger, she ran over to Zabuza, who had just fallen to the ground. His breathing was ragged, his eyes glassy. She pulled out the weapons slowly and then held his head on her lap.

"Child...I don't know if I'm going to the same place you are when you die. But maybe Kami could forgive me for everything eh? Don't let life hold you back. Do me one last favor...for a dying man." He spoke, coughing up blood.

She nodded and waited.

"Please, bring my sword back to the Mist. It belongs there. Give it to a lady named Mei, she should be part of the rebellion. Last I heard, she was the leader. She will accept you." He said those last words as he gave her one last eye smile, and his head fell to the side.

Her screams could be heard all the way back to the village as she cried. Gato who was still alive, barely, was approached by her. She grabbed his head as she slowly, and without remorse, froze his head. Letting him feel the tiny but painful pinpricks in his brain as she made sure he slowly died. Naruto watching this turn and threw up onto the ground. With that last cry of Gato out of the way, she snapped his neck. She then kicked his body over the edge and watched as it floated down the river.

"I hope you burn in hell." She growled as she shook with anger.

At Zabuza's funeral, no one but the shinobi joined. Naruto stood with Haku as she cried. They had buried him in the cemetery of the village and even gave him a headstone. On it read 'The Savior Demon.' She, of course, had burned the body so all that was really there was ashes. Naruto walked her to the edge of the village. They didn't say much during the hours after the battle. But she finally spoke at the border.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. I appreciate all of this. I think I'm going to head to the Mist and join the rebellion. Maybe I'll see you around a bit huh?" She said smiling softly. She had some makeup on to hide the bags under her eyes from crying, however, her eyes were still slightly bloodshot. He nodded and went to hug her. Only to find out she didn't have the bindings on her chest anymore. With a blush he backed off and apologized.

"You're fine. You taught me that I need to be me and that's what I am going to do." With that and a kiss on his cheek, she walked off. The sun was setting and her form looked peaceful as she walked into the sunset.

He did a small wave and turned around to head back to the bridge builder's home. Tomorrow they were going to finish the bridge. Him, his team, and a hundred shadow clones. Interesting enough the townsfolk had decided they were going to stand up for themselves and had fought off the rest of Gato's army in the area. Naruto did not realize this but he was the one who gave them the courage. He also didn't know that later the bridge would be named the Great Naruto Bridge.

(Time Skip...yeah there is a lot. The manga does it too so shush.)

Now back in the village, Sasuke was back to his old brooding self. Kakashi was putting in the report. The kids would get paid for the mission and the bounty would be going to their sensei. Sasuke walked off, Sakura went off on her own, and Samri was there to pick up Naruto.

"Sorry kid. I was supposed to pick you up there but we kind of got busy. We meaning me and two jonin. All is well in the Wave, however, so I kinda made you read for no reason." Samri rubbed the back of her head and sweat dropped.

Naruto stated that it was ok. That he had learned a lot and it helped on the mission. He asked when they were going to the land of Whirlpools.

"About that. Um... I can't get into it. It has a barrier around it. You are too young to go by yourself. So, we are going to a temple nearby here. I'm hoping to Kami that it has someone that knows the Uzumaki ways there. It was a temple for them at one point." She said as he followed her.

It didn't take long before they arrived. Walking up, they noticed that there was a man and woman there already. The lady was old but the man was around Kakashi's age. They exchanged pleasantries. Turns out the lady was an Uzumaki.

"My name is Nina Uzumaki, this is Shonu. He is my guard for the last of my days. Samri here has informed me that you were an Uzumaki. The last male, I think. I told her I would not tell her anything until we met. Now that we have, I can see the vibrant Uzumaki genes in you. Follow Shonu and begin your training." She said gesturing towards the young man.

"How did you know granny?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I just told you I spoke to your sensei, baka!" She hit him on the head with a cane.

He muttered his apology and walked off after the man while rubbing his head. That day he learned the basics for the Taijutsu called the swirl style. It basically utilized momentum and flexibility to speed up the user. The user would do various spins and dodges, hitting joints of an opponent and using their own momentum to basically make them beat themselves up. If they weren't moving then a series of kicks and hits would slowly wear them out.

"So, you basically make them move and they wear themselves out. Or you wear out their joints." Naruto said, as he dispelled five hundred clones.

The guard nodded as Samri came back up. "Kid we gotta go. I finished what I needed from the old lady." She said nodding to the guard.

Naruto nodded and bowed to the lady who as walking up and to the guard. They said their goodbyes and walked off.

"Did you learn anything?" Samri asked hoping that he did.

"Yeah I learned the basics of the whirlpool style. It was called the swirl style, a bit like the hidden fist. But he said I kept adding eight gates designs by accident. So, we renamed it."

Samri laughed. It was just like Naruto to mess up so bad that he fixed something.

(sometime the next day back in the village)

Sakura just stood there staring. The woman before her was obviously one of power. Sakura knew exactly who she was. She was one of the lady's Ino saw as an idol. Oh, she was so gonna get Ino-pig jealous.

"You-you are Samri of the Wind, right?" With that she was bonked on the head.

"Of the Leaf now. Or Storm...that sounds nice." Samri grinned and held out a peace sign.

"Senpai...Naruto said..ano...that we were going to be trained by you?"

"Yes, but don't call me Senpai. I will train you to use water and chakra control. I will also teach you how to use your new weapons that Naruto is paying for." She said walking into the village. "Naruto, you will have a new scroll that I need you to read and practice from. I have another teacher for you to learn from while I am gone too. I will be bringing another Jonin with me, but Sakura, he will help me learn some earth style to help you. I probably won't be able to use it well but I will teach you what I can."

"Wait, Samri-sensei! Where are you going?" Naruto exclaimed looking up at her, slightly worried.

"It isn't for another few days kid. Don't worry." She ruffled his hair and he pulled away. "Anyways, Kakashi has informed me that you will be entering the Chunin exams next month. I have a mission I have to do while that is going on. I'll be back to see your final battle. You have my word." She said grinning as the look of worry turned to excitement.

"Wait...Naruto bought me weapons?" She asked quietly. Wasn't he supposed to be dead last?

"Yeah and now I have to stay in my crappy apartment." He muttered with slight annoyance.

Samri looked at him and sighed. "Naruto, I have like four rooms. You can stay with me for a while. As soon as you become a chunin you can get your own place." She said as they approached the BBQ place.

"Sakura! Naruto! I heard you guys did an A class mission. That isn't fair..." The voice stopped when the speaker saw Samri.

"OH My KAMI! You are Samri, Demoness of the Wind!" Ino shouted and shook her head. Her hair whipping everywhere and her voice hitting a high pitch.

"Yeah pig and she's training ME!" Sakura said proudly pointing her thumb at herself while smiling.

Samri smacked Sakura on the back of her head.

"OW!" Sakura said while rubbing her head and looking up at Samri.

"Don't gloat. It isn't becoming..." She said to Sakura then looked back at Ino.

Ino however was ignoring her and looking between Naruto and Samri. She saw the cuts on Naruto's face and went red in the face. "Come here you baka. Let me heal you." Ino pulled Naruto to her, to everyone's surprise, and started using medical ninjutsu on him.

"Ino-pig when did you learn that?" Sakura pouted as she felt jealous that Ino knew something that she didn't.

"Mommy showed me. She said I would need it for the Chunin exams. I have someone to impress anyways."

"Sasuke is mine!" Sakura shouted and stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Not Sasuke, forehead! You can have him." She said turning red and running back into the restaurant now that she had finished healing Naruto.

Samri shook her head and dragged both of them along to the training ground. Sakura complained about how she didn't get any rest. Samri then shouted that she didn't care, Kunoichi sometimes had to stay up for days.

When they arrived at the training grounds, she threw Naruto the scroll and Sakura the bo staff. Then she stated. "Naruto go train with a clone. I have to teach her this. I'm sorry but, I just don't have anyone to train with you in taijutsu." She said frowning.

"I can train with him!" The blonde ninja from earlier shouted as she ran up to them, red faced. "Sorry I followed you guys. I meant to tell you but you had already left when I finished informing my teammates. I had to ask Tenten where you guys were."

"Who is Tenten...nevermind. Yes, you can go train with Naruto, seeing as I apparently run a fucking daycare. I hate kids." Samri growled and told them both to go over to the other end of the training grounds.

Naruto nodded and slowly walked over to the other end. He kept stealing glances at Ino. She was pretty. She had a new outfit on as well. She was still wearing purple however her sleeveless top now had wrappings all the way to her hands and the belly area wasn't wrapped. She had a flower belly button piercing and her abs were definitely toned.

Normally she would be wearing her hitai-ate as a belt, but now she had it on her forehead, as a hairband. Her hair was in a braid, running down almost to her mid back. Her skirt was still the same, with the fabric only covering her front and back. Her thighs now had the wrappings only to her knees while the rest was mesh. How did she use the bathroom? It was something he was not brave enough to ask.

When they arrived, she basically asked if she could look at the scroll as well. They opened it together and read. It was then that they noticed it had been edited. Someone with pretty writing to which Ino said was nice, but she had better.

He noticed that it was not a simple taijutsu and it would take him months to fully learn just the first stage. It had three stages. The first stage was called One With The Kitsune. The second was The Fox Summoner. The last was called The Fox Sage. Naruto tilted his head and looked away, blushing in shame.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong? You can tell me. We are friends." Ino whispered while placing a hand on the shoulder nearest her and rubbing it lovingly.

Naruto shrugged it off. "No, we aren't. You and Sakura bullied me all the time!" Naruto looked at her with malice. "Why would I tell you even a sliver of what's hurting me?"

Ino looked down. She knew he was right. She then took out a kunai and sliced her hand. She had heard her father had done this with Shikamaru's and Choji's dad. "Naruto...I give you my blood to mix with yours as a promise. To be blood siblings. Do you know what that is? It's a promise. I am sorry for how I treated you. I want to change. I've been making amends to everyone else. Please accept this." She said with a serious look while blushing and holding her hand out towards Naruto.

Naruto nodded, cut his hand, and held it out to her. They shook and he sighed. "Ino, please don't hate me, but do you know who the Kyubi is? We learned about the attack in class. Well...do you know what a Jinchuriki is?" When she nodded he spoke slowly. "I am that Jinchuriki. Please don't think I am a demon." He said pleadingly, being so tired of the adults looking at him like he was a monster his entire life.

"Naruto. Do you see the scroll on my hip? Yeah. it has tools in it." She took it off her thigh and set it on the ground. "There is a kunai inside it. Is it the scroll? No... well you aren't the demon, Naruto. Ok? You are a caring man." Ino said looking straight into his eyes. His gorgeously mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Ino...thank you. You are different than them." When he saw her confusion, he continued. "I don't know if you are privy to medical records but when I was younger, the villagers would chase me around and attack me. Several times I almost died. The Anbu always waited until the last minute except for three of them. I don't remember those three, but I know that Samri-sensei is friends with them. She didn't help much either, and I wonder why. It hurts me every day, and at night I cry myself to sleep. I have nightmares almost every night.

Ino, I have this burden...this hate that keeps spilling out. Sometimes I imagine genocide but it is precious people like you that keep me going." He said while starting to cry. "You know, sometimes I see the Fourth and I hate him so much. Why did he have to choose me?! And where are my parents? Why don't I have anyone to welcome me home? Why did they abandon me."

Ino held him, while a little bit away from them, Samri was fighting tears. All of the adults had neglected him. Even her. She was following orders to stay away from him and she was scum for doing so. Never again. Minato saved her...she would save Naruto.

Ino pulled on the scroll to change the subject, a whole new respect for Naruto had arisen inside of her. She looked at it and smiled. "Well it looks like you might be able to do this up until the second stage. Otherwise you need Byakugan to do it. Unless you have the sage mode and a guiding spirit...which it says here 'Naruto you know what that is.' So that must be the Kyubi!" She said grinning excitedly.

He looked up and smiled. "What do we need to do?"

"We need someone who knows the gentle fist or the Uzumaki styles...but you are the last one I think." She said becoming sad again.

"I actually just learned one. We can do it together. You won't be able to do the same but you could add it to your own style." He said grinning. (Imagine her dancing petal move from the game but in a taijutsu style.)

With that they got into the stances as Naruto waited. He created clones and had them start for themselves. Ino looked him dead in the eyes and smirked. When he tilted his head, she blew him a kiss, and he faltered before she ran at him. She had studied his moves (from his clones) quick before doing it. The other lessons would have to come from the source. Hana no nagare! (flow of the bloom).

From this, Naruto saw petals being thrown about as the beautiful Yamanaka threw herself up, spinning before speeding forward and hitting him. One, two, three, then a kick. He saw the kick coming however and ducked. When he did hit her, he hit her inner knee and she fell to the ground. He was worried he had hurt her and went to ask but was kicked in the chest. As he flew backwards, he righted himself and landed on his feet, sliding backwards in the water.

At this he started to swirl his hands and charged at her, spinning as he did so. She almost thought he was going to pull out Kiba's move except he moved so his hand touched the ground and twisted so his feet kicked her back. He then twisted again and started to hit her hard. Uzumaki Genzai (whirlpool current). He then landed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. He was starting to get it. By the end of the chunin exams he'd have mastered at least the basics of the Fox Style taijutsu.

Soon they were resting as she grumbled about having her ass kicked. "At least we can train together. I need more speed however." He muttered. It was noon and he looked up. Samri would be leaving tomorrow he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her. "Hey Ino, you wanna go out to eat with me and Sensei?" He said pulling off his foxy grin.

She readily agreed and they took off. Samri was on the other side next to a beaten-up Sakura. When both the blondes gasped, she looked at them. Seeing their faces, she commented. "She called you worthless so I stopped going easy." Samri shrugged.

Naruto sighed and asked Samri and Sakura if they wanted lunch. He was paying. They nodded and went walking towards his favorite ramen spot. On the way, however, Sakura saw two odd characters. Samri had stopped to talk to Anko, and the three kids continued. Ino was laughing from Naruto, when she bumped into two little kids.

"Boss, help! Konohamaru is in trouble!" This girl with orange hair yelled out.

"Boss?" Ino asked.

"I don't know why they keep calling me that. I only yelled at Konohamaru and showed him my sexy jutsu." Naruto said walking towards the odd group, not paying attention to the tick marks in Ino and Sakura's forehead.

"Hey! Makeup boy. Put down the kid." Naruto yelled.

"It's warpaint!" The boy yelled back. He was holding Konohamaru and glaring. He was in a weird catsuit and had something on his back. It looked like it held a body. Next to him was this amazing looking girl. She was a little bit shorter than the pajama kid but she was beautiful.

Her hair had four ponytails poking out in spikes. Her body was almost fully covered in mesh, no lower arm sleeves or lower legs. She wore a dress that didn't cover her fully; a small amount cleavage showing. It did go down to her knees and the pale tan color went with her odd demeanor. She had a hitai-ate around her neck.

"Kankuro, put the kid down. This one feels weird." She said.

"Woah..." Naruto started. "You are pretty..." He said before he could stop himself.

Temari instantly blushed and Ino glared.

"You also look familiar." He said, rubbing his chin and looking at her closely.

"That's a bad pick up line kid. Plus, I don't date tree huggers." She shifted her weight to her right side as she spoke.

"That wasn't a pick-" He was interrupted by Samri.

"T..Temari? Kankuro?" She asked running up to the group.

The fight had gained the attention of the two jonin and some Sand village guards.

"Aunt Samri?" Temari's voice was weak. Kankuro instantly dropped the little boy. He stared at his aunt with disbelief. It had been so long.

"Aunt Traitor you mean, Temari." He growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Shut it brother. She was protecting Gaara. I believe those stories. Aunty!" She ran up and hugged Samri tightly. She was crying and Samri petted her head lovingly.

"Ssshhh... kiddo. I've missed you too. You guys are here for the chunin exams? Where is...he is still alive, right?" She asked, concern in her voice.

It was then they all felt it. A kid with red hair and a kanji on his forehead walked up. He had a huge gourde on his back and was dressed in desert wares. He had KI pouring off of him.

"Release Temari or I will kill you." He spoke, his gravelly voice loud even though he spoke quietly.

"Hey you can't talk to my sensei like that!" Naruto yelled getting ready to fight. Who did this jerk think he was anyways?

"Mother senses the fox. Mother wants you dead. You will give me your blood." He snarled until a voice stopped him.

"Gaara leave him be. You can kill him later." A jonin spoke.

Samri gasped and looked. There stood a woman with desert garp on. She was wrapped up and had a huge scroll on her back. She also had purple war paint going down her cheeks.

"M-maki. Is it really you?" Samri ran up to her only for a loud crack to be heard.

Everyone gasped when the hand hit Samri's cheek.

"How dare you speak to me, hime. Oh, Samri-chan gets to leave and shit while we stay and suffer. You left me when I needed you the most!" She hit Samri again.

"You ever feel like we all missed something?" Naruto whispered to Kankuro who nodded.

"Koibito...I had to." Samri said rubbing her cheek and looking at the woman with pain in her eyes.

"Yeah I know. Doesn't mean you couldn't have written me. Our 'teammate' left. I don't know if he is dead but we have reports that he is." She said tearing up. "I'm sorry but I have to go. You should tell your genin to stop hiding in the trees and antagonizing our Jinchuriki. He isn't stable." She said before walking away, throwing a kunai into a tree.

Everyone watched as Sasuke fell out of the tree and grunted. The sand siblings were then ordered to walk away and Maki said her goodbyes. She was going back to the village. Temari looked one last time at her aunt. Just before she joined her group, she ran back up to Samri.

"Aunty...One last thing. Root for me yeah? I am using your old fan." She asked while indicating the fan she had on her with a sheepish smile.

Samri smiled and hugged her. "Yeah, even if you go against Naruto here." A "Hey!" from said boy resounded. "Do your best ok?"

When they left, she opened her hand to see a note. She opened it before she realized that it needed to be shown to the Hokage.

The letter read as follows:

Aunty, I am writing this quickly using a henge to hide it. I'm glad you got slapped, it gave me the distraction. Gaara has not been ok and is unstable. The Kazekage wants to invade the Leaf using this sound kage dude named Orochimaru. I don't know who that is and my time is out. I love you."

She told Naruto she had to go and would be back later to see him off before she left. She had to get to the Hokage and with that she left.

Naruto, however, was not done and followed Gaara. Something inside him pulled him to the guy. Gaara had been walking behind them a way and while Naruto was following them, the others weren't even paying attention.

The three little kids had followed Sasuke to annoy him. Ino decided to follow Sakura as she was still hungry and now Naruto was all alone.

It was then the Gaara that Naruto had been following broke apart. It was a sand clone. He felt him behind him and tried to turn only to be surrounded by sand. His world grew very dark right then.

Oh Kami, you would get caught by the one tail. How pitiful. A dark and androgynous voice spoke.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked. He opened his eyes and yelped as he was in water. It looked like a sewer. In front of him was a giant cage with one light on. Red eyes shown out and it laughed at his fear. He stood up and shouted at it.

"I won't go down without a fight."

But you already have. To Gaara. The poor boy has gone crazy from his tenant. The voice roared.

"Oh...I did, didn't I. I'd assume I was dead but I know who you are. Kyubi, I'm not in the mood for a fight so if you need to escape like everyone is worried about, then do so. I read when a Jinchuriki dies, the chakra is released and you can be reborn."

I'd rather not. That red eyed bastard who controlled me is still out there. I'm safer here. However, I can help you with the boy. There is a seal on him and it is messed up. I can feel it. You just need to strengthen it. I cannot do it however. If I even try, I feel pain. However, you can do it to him and I can melt away his old one."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Because I don't want to die, kit. Right now, there is a shield around you made of my chakra. He is standing in front of you confused. When I wake you up, you are gonna hit him in the stomach. I will release my chakra to melt his seal and add my own seal onto it. It's like the Uzumaki one but he will have the ability to use his Bijuu powers, just not hear the voice. Otherwise later we may have a battle where you have to knock him out and talk it into knowing what love is.

"You have a vivid imagination, huh?" (meanwhile in another universe, two battle jinchuriki sneezed.) "Ok let's do it, Kyubi."

The Nine-tails nodded and woke Naruto up. He told him to use his taijutsu and hit him.

Uzumaki Genzai: Shirusutoraiku (seal strike) Naruto followed through the steps and hit him. He spun and hit him again and suddenly his hands started to glow and he did a palm strike to Gaara's stomach. Dark chakra flowed from Naruto and filled him. Gaara let out a piercing scream and passed out. He fell down and the sand shield fell. His Bijuu seal melted as it was replaced by another.

Everything was quite as the other two sand siblings ran back. Gaara was finally awake and his eyes were wide when the others arrived. "Mother...I can't hear mother anymore! How is this possible? I am so tired." Gaara said as he laid on the ground.

Just like that, and very anticlimactic, he fell asleep. Everyone sweat dropped as Kakashi jumped down next to Naruto. He had felt the Kyubi chakra but was surprised by when he saw the Jonin from the Sand and they had a mini stare off. Finally, the Sand nin walked off. Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto. He told him to follow him and as they walked, he asked.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It was so quick. I just...fuck I won't lie to you, sensei. The Kyubi spoke to me."

"What? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked stopping then turning to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was going to die so it helped...out of self-preservation, I guess." Naruto looked at the ground as he heard a dark grunt from inside him.

"Um..ok. Well you have to stay near me or Samri for now. We have issues that have just been brought to the surface." Kakashi said, confused by what Naruto had just said.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Samri jumped down and started checking Naruto all around like a worried mother. Anko jumped down beside her.

"I am fine, Sensei." He grumbled as she looked under his arms, causing him to sweat drop.

She stood back up and huffed. Anko laughed and got a glare in return. "Naruto, I told you I have to leave. So, I decided to get you a present. While I am gone, two people are going to be your trainers. One is your God-father." She said that and he grinned. "He will teach you a new jutsu that I know you will love. The other person is someone who I trust completely. They are the only person here, besides the Hokage, that I trust more than anything in the world. They will be co-teaching you summoning and staying with you at my place."

"Samri, I am training Sasuke. I can't watch Naruto." Kakashi said before he was hit in the back of the head by Samri.

"Not you, BAKA. Anko." She exclaimed.

Said snake mistress was, at the time, trying to make hissing noises with her hands before all eyes were on her and she realized what was said. "What? Me? Wait...You trust me more than anyone else?" She asked quietly, taken aback.

No one had ever trusted her. She was as much disliked as Naruto was.

"Well yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I? Plus, you and the kid have gone through the same stuff almost. Why are you crying? Wait, Naruto why are you crying? Kakashi, why are you crying?! What's going on?!" Samri asked with pure confusion etched on her face.

"You are my best friend!" Anko cried hugging Samri who gave her a quick hug and a smile then pushed her off.

"I have a Godfather!" Naruto cried smiling and wiping away the tears.

"You don't like me and I finished the book. Besides, everyone else is crying!" The copy ninja wailed.

"You all are a bunch of idiots! Ugh. Naruto, give me a hug. I have to go. UGH, not so tight." Samri said as Naruto hugged her tightly and she ruffled his hair then hugged him back.

"Come back safe please. Can I ask you one question before you go?" He said pulling away and looking serious now.

"Yeah?"

"Why was my godfather not ever here?" Naruto asked with some pain and annoyance in his voice.

"Naruto...this village has made a lot of mistakes. I for one was not there when you needed me. You lived in fear and the Anbu and I stood by and watched until the finally moments. I regret listening to those orders. I don't know why they were there but you need to realize that Ninja are tools for their village. And your Godfather had to be away on missions that were too dangerous for you. He is a sannin after all."

"My Godfather is Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, you read a lot, now don't you? You say you don't like to but I don't believe you anymore. Just, don't be mad at him ok?"

Naruto nodded and sighed. He was just happy he could meet him finally. He froze when he felt lips on his forehead. "Be safe, please. If something ever happens... Promise me you'll live." Samri said as her voice cracked.

Naruto nodded and watched as his sensei walked off. He would be worried about her but on the other hand, he would get to learn some cool new jutsu and training for summoning.

* * *

**Ely: Well that's a wrap.**

**Naruto and Anko:**

**ANKO! NARUTO!**

**ANKO! NARUTO!**

**Samri: Oh God their like Gai and Lee!**

**Ely: What have I created?**


	3. The New Leaf Ninja

**SO hey guys, this is the third chapter. Um, I am sorry for any editing issues in the last and this one, my beta is in school rn and I don't speak natural English. I speak it fluently, just not perfectly. There is a poll for how many girls Naruto should have. the choices are 7,5,3,2, and 1. I will get on with the review answering now. PS I do answer reviews for previous chapters.**

**I also want to point out that I am no longer going to use Japanese for the jutsu(for the most part) Google translate sucks. Also also...if you see any mistakes please point them out.**

**bankai777 chapter 2 . 3h ago**

**Have Naruto meet the 5th Mizukage.**

**I mean...he will I guess. I don't know when. I am assuming you mean for the harem if there is one. I don't know if I want her in it. The age difference and issues that arise is a problem logically.**

**OmegaRealismchapter1 .12h ago**

**reported thisocobsessed trash**

**What? Why? Nvm idc. lol.**

**biginfernochapter2 .20h ago**

**great chapter thanks for the reply to my review if not Tayuya I hope Naruto ends up with one of the other 3 I picked that being said it's usually hard for me to pick one girl for Naruto because, in my opinion, he deserves anything and everything he wants and plus he will treat any girl like royalty and treat them all equal no matter how many girls he has**

**I completely agree.**

**Moeewchapter1 .Feb 22**

**It's a good story. There are some points that can improve. But it has potential. Thanks for the work.**

**Thankies. What would you improve?**

**thetruecreeperchapter2 .Feb 26**

**keep up the good work**

**Thankies.**

**(Twitter)- Why did Samri not notice he was a jinchuriki when she saw his fate and what he could become?**

**She see's decisions like Alice(From twilight) and she see's power and fate. Just cuz she sees his fate is to become hokage and end a huge war, does not mean that she can read his mind or even understand the ramblings of life. (This is my retcon for a mistake I made. Glad you caught that)**

**Another retcon I am doing is to the second stage of her dojutsu. She has unlocked it. I don't know why I said she didn't. So she wasn't being fully honest with Kakashi.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto stared at the building close to the Hyũga compound. He should've known that Samri-sensei would have a big home! She mentioned one house as well. As he looked around, he saw the huge piece of land. If she wanted, she could start her own clan. He looked onward at the high stone and wooden structure. She had elements of her old village in the design, so she must've had it built herself.

When he walked in, he saw that the inside was glorious. Old Mahogany and Ebony was what the entire interior was made from, and the staircase was the only exception, being made of simple metal. He ran in and laughed as he took in the place. The walls were reddish brown, the finish still smelling new. The floor was black as night, but the borders had a silver lining. There was very little furniture, the only thing he could immediately see being a couch, and table for the living room along with a TV on the opposite wall.

The kitchen had two fridges and a big sink, that was lipped. The library that he passed had to be able to hold a million books. Otherwise the home was empty. That was until he reached upstairs. It was quite obvious which room was his. She had signs pointing the way. He ran to the room and threw open the door.

Inside the room he could see orange. Everywhere. Hehe, she knows me so well. His bed had a huge swirl on it that signified his clan, it was orange against the black background. His pillows were shaped like foxes. He had a desk and a walk-in closet. The desk chair was also a fox, and he had to laugh at it. He also had had a personal bathroom, and a study room that led to a balcony.

He heard Anko enter and the first thing he did was rummage through his belongings to pull out some water balloons. He ran to his bathroom to fill them up. The next thing he did was put them above his door, in such a way that if she opened it, they would drop on her.

He did this and sat on his bed waiting. He could hear her coming up the stairs and shouted out to her. She came up to the door and asked him if he wanted his homecoming present. He said he would stay in his room. "I'm unpacking Anko-chan." He chuckled a bit.

She groaned and opened the door. SPLASH. He started laughing and then grew quiet. She was grinning.

"Very clever gaki. Now open your fucking present and then I am going to train you to death. If you don't die you have to run around the village with Lee one hundred times." She laid the box down.

He saw it was instant ramen and immediately felt bad for pranking her. He went to open the ramen and was about to offer her some when just as he opened the lid, a bunch of plastic snakes popped out.

It was said that day that everyone nearby learned what a girl scream coming from a boy sounded like.

"Hahaha that was priceless gaki. I hope you are ready to tra-" Anko paused and sneezed on Naruto.

"What the hell Anko! Yuck!"

"Sorry I think someone was talking about me. Anyways I hope you are ready to train gaki." She said as she walked off.

Naruto was dumbfounded as to how she could just ignore the fact she had sneezed all over him, like it was nothing to her. He grumbled and finished getting everything in order before wondering down and to the backyard. The backyard was huge, to say the least. At least the size of a small arena. There was a garden to the left, covering maybe one fourth of the field, and then she apparently had her own training ground. Now there was another part of the property, but it was gated off. Naruto made a note to ask her about it later.

"Good you are here. Now I have talked to Inoichi, Ino's dad, and we have decided that I will train her on her own, so that you at least have some competition in the chunin exams. A little about myself first, and about one of the men you should fear. I am one of four personal students to Orochimaru. I don't know who the other one who is close to my age, but Orochimaru has worked with putting Bijuu chakra into people. Like his other experiments, most died. This man did teach me some things however.

"I will be teaching you some of the same techniques. You will be working on your taijutsu, poison immunity, summoning at some point, and later we have an anbu friend of mine to help you learn how to use those swords easier." She said smiling.

Naruto nodded and watched her. She showed him some kata to add to his style. They would help him with flexibility.

"Anko...how do you know the Uzumaki style?"

"I don't, I watched you and kind of added a bit of the gentle fist into it. Kinda read some of their scrolls the last time I was near them. They are so egotistical they didn't even realize that I was reading their trash. It's an old form, but me and Samri mixed it together. Unfortunately, she cannot use it at all, and I cannot hit correctly with it. But you can." She said.

Naruto nodded and watched. Over the past few months he had been growing smarter. Way more than he would think. He had asked his Sensei, but she declined to speak on it.

(-Flashback-)

Naruto was struggling to read as Samri watched him. She had been suspecting it for a while but never took action. She stood up and walked over to him, hitting him in the back of the neck. When he passed out, she took off his shirt.

"Really, Suna no joo. You couldn't wait til he was older?" A cat Anbu asked from the shadows.

"Yugao I am not doing that. I think he has a seal on him. Also, I am neither a sand ninja, nor a queen." Samri stated smirking as she ran her hand over his neck.

Slowly, a seal started to appear. It wasn't until it finished that they both gasped. Samri looked up at the cat anbu and back at Naruto ash the anbu shishuned out of the room, and back a few seconds later with the Hokage.

"Tou-chan...what is this." She whispered.

She knew what it was, but she wanted him to confirm it.

"It looks like an intelligence repression seal. It also holds back ninety percent of his chakra. I have no idea how he got that. I have my theory, but we cannot prove it anymore. Why? Because that person is dead now."

"Danzo." She said with a growl.

The Hokage nodded and looked at it. It seemed they could take it off but it would take a little over two years for it to fully dissipate. The first month, ten percent of his chakra would be allowed out. The next twenty percent. The next would be Thirty. And so on. His Intelligence would come back right away.

"Hokage-sama. Naruto's chakra is already low chunin and he is only a child, barely a teen. What will happen when this is gone?"

"As I am sure you have figured out, Cat this seal does nothing to keep back the fox. This is all him. He will be far above Kage when he hits adulthood. It is because he had the Kyubi placed in him when he was young. It changed his chakra coils to fill more. No one tell him about this until he is chunin, please."

"Hai."

"Hai."

(Flashback end)

Naruto watched Anko, his mind slowly taking in everything. Well, it was slow for him now. He saw the moves she was doing, and remembered the moves he had seen Hinata do. He analyzed the kata and saw what was wrong and he started doing it himself.

Anko stopped and watched him as he started copying her. But he was far more advanced, his movements showing expertise. Gaki, did you figure all this out in seconds? Who are you? She thought to herself as she watched him.

Within minutes he was sparing clones, up to fifty of them in the field, while another twenty were taking poison. It was well known that Shadow clones could not do physical conditioning, but with the Kyūbi chakra it actually worked. It bounced back and forced his body to take on the work that the clones had done.

The poison killed the clones, and the body learned how to defend itself. Anko was pleased. It did help that Naruto was groaning on the ground, and staring at Anko like he was going to kill her. Anko laughed and walked inside to get dinner started.

This would be how they trained for the next week. This, and her anbu guest. At the end of the week, Anko would battle him to test it out.

**************(Meanwhile in the village hidden behind waterfalls.)***************

Samri was running. How in the hell did this mission go bad? The jonin with her was dead and she was all alone. Stupid Kumo and not giving accurate information. No one told her that the fucking fourth Mizukage would send his hunter nins in. Samri could hear the yelling about dirty blood and shit behind her. She wasn't scared for herself. But in her arms lay a young girl. The girl was tiny and had green hair. Around Naruto's age.

"Ugh, why do I always have to babysit."

She also had found out that, not only was the invasion that Temari informed her about going to happen, but the bloody mist was joining in. Samri had already received word that upon learning of this they had to do the status quo. Kumo had sent a genin team there for the exams and they had to continue. The mist was also there, meaning all but one of the great ninja villages were attending.

She had a bad feeling about this but the sand was weak. So was Kiri. She could only hope that there were no more surprises. She turned to her left and set the girl down, before turning and taking out her fans. With that she ran forward into the line of ninja that were on their way.

"Well well, killer of the swordsmen."

"I don't know you." She spoke to the figures in front of her.

One of them threw a book to her and she cringed. It was a bingo book.

Name: Samri Meiyo

Ninja Village: Leaf/ ex Sand

Rank: S

Height: 5'4"

Weight: ?

Age: 23

Description: Blue hair in a warrior's braid. Carried two fans. Dresses lightly, unless in cold weather. May have a silver mask with flowers on. Outfits tend to change.

Notable kills:

S-rank Ninja Kushimaru of the seven swordsmen

S -Rank Missing nin Setora Mistoka

S-Rank Ninja from Iwa (redacted)

A-ranked Ninja from Suna, Rasa's brother (Redacted.)

Use Extreme caution. Has swift release, ice release and storm release. Uses an unknown Dōjutsu.

"Fun. Except I don't use that last name anymore. I was adopted into the Sarutobi clan last month, and before that I STILL had another name. Update your shit. I will let who wants to leave, leave now. Otherwise you will die." Samri stated smirking as it started raining.

"I am hunter nin Mitaishi Koe. I am one of the choices for the next Mizukage. You would do well to hand the girl over."

Samri looked at him with wide eyes. "What happened to the fourth?" She asked.

He made a motion with his hand that showed that the Mizukage had died. "A rebel bitch did it, but I assure you, I could have done it as well, if not for loyalties. Now hand the seven tails over."

"Why? What are you going do? Kill me? You and what army?" She asked smiling.

He looked behind him and gasped. Samri had taken down and tied up the three genin and five chunin.

"My father once told me that whenever I was scared, to think of him. That one day I would leave this world, to live a life I would remember. You have two Jonin with you...I will ask again, if you want to leave. Will you remember this life when you are dead?" Samri spoke with venom.

One Jonin backed up and held up his hands bowing. Samri nodded. The other looked and did the same.

"You cowards!" Koe shouted before pulling out his kunai and throwing them at Samri who sidestepped them.

When they hit the trees, fog started rolling in. But, it wasn't from the Mist ninja. This was from Samri herself. She had learned the technique while talking to the last Uzumaki. Her jutsu was heavier however, and she smirked. "This will only knock out you two jonin and your underlings. I want to make sure you do not get hurt. I am if anything merciful. I do not like killing innocents. When you wake up, go back to your village and tell them they better bring their S-game to the leaf, for Samri Sarutobi is protecting it."

With that she got into her wind stance, and started trading blows with Koe. The other ninja nodded, and waited as electricity filled the mist, knocking them out. Samri was slowly leading Koe away, not that he noticed. He was busy trying to beat this woman in front of him. He jumped up and shouted.

"Suiton: Akuataiga!" Water release: Aqua Tiger

As two tigers came out of the fog, made of water Samri smirked. "How cute. You realize I made this fog right. My technique is quite simple. Dendu Enmu no Jutsu. Electric fog technique. I just used it idiot. I can hit you or anyone I want with my techniques. You are within my sphere of influence. Now DIE!" Samri yelled laughing maniacally. "I normally wouldn't be able to control this technique I am about to do but with this fog I can control it. Meet your maker. Raikou Fan no Jutsu! (Lightning Fan technique)"

She twisted and got into a stance before twisting her fans and thrusting them into the air and back down in a long sweep. Each time she swung down the thunder rolled. The Hunter's eyes grew wide as his tigers were struck and she was getting closer, not even effected. He heard her singing and started to fear for his life.

It wasn't long before his body was hit and he screamed, before dropping down to the ground. He stopped the technique and walked up to him, before channeling one last blast into his head. After it blew up, she dispersed the fog and walked over to the girl, who was now awake.

"You...you killed him. You're so powerful!" The Jinchuriki shouted.

"Hai, I am. What's your name kid? I'm Samri."

"Fuu. I am a Jinchuriki"

"Yeah kid, I know. That's why I am here. Kiri lost one of theirs, and obviously lost the other and now wants you. I am taking you to the leaf to live peacefully. We have another. He is a cool kid around your age." Samri stated as Fuu perked up.

As they walked towards the leaf again, Samri herself ready for another attack. She knew Iwa was wanting Fuu as well. It was too easy for them. Plus, she could feel them. She knew some had seen her.

(With the Akatsuki)

"Itachi, why do we have to take this girl along with us?" A blue shark-looking man spoke.

"Kisame, she's someone special to me and aligns with our vision."

"Yeah, your vision to spy and betray the Akatsuki. I still feel this is a bad idea. At least we are acquiring the bounties they wanted. Don't appreciate her complaining though." Kisame growled.

"I can hear you! Don't make me kill you! I could use that fish boy." Said girl spoke.

The girl was around five and a half feet tall. She had black hair with purple highlights. It reached down her shoulders and ended in a braid. She has a shirt that had shoulderless sleeves. It was black, and flowed down past her waist. She has jeans on that look like skinny jeans, also black. Purple shin guards cover each leg, and a thigh length skirt is over the jeans. All of the accessories are purple. On her sleeves she has blue rings, and on her legs, she has the same.

Her necklace is gold, and holds a moon. The moon held a special place for her clan. They could use it for chakra. A special healing chakra that outmatched almost anyone else. It could only be used in one blast per month however.

"Runa, quiet down." Itachi spoke quietly to the girl.

She nodded and looked at him with hearts in her eyes. She was in love with Itachi, and while they had a semi-official relationship, she still acted a bit like a fangirl. "Yes Itachi-kun" She said cutely.

Kisame rolled his eyes. He really didn't like the Yami clan from his experiences. They were a very dark minded people. Dark minded people with healing abilities. He felt it was a bad mix all around. Of course, Itachi would like them. It was surprising really, as Itachi was more of a loner. The only reason Kisame was so close to him was because Itachi was the only person he trusted.

Right now, they were traveling through Taki to get to the Rain village. Kisame and Itachi had dispatched of a few mist ninja, which was odd because they were closer to the stone village. The mist had seemingly been sending more and more nin around. It was seconds later that they would find out, so had the leaf.

(Back with Samri and Fu)

They two were running through the trees when Samri felt the presence of someone she had felt before. She motioned for Fu to turn a bit to the left to go around, but then she noticed the other chakras had started to engage. She cursed and pulled out her fans. Fu stopped and looked at Samri as she started to spark.

"Itachi! Show yourself." She yelled.

"Very perceptive, Samri-chan." Itachi walked forward, one hand sticking out of his cloak.

He coughed momentarily and Samri tilted her head. She felt the others and her eyes widened as they came out. The big shark man, another Swordsmen. His big sword wrapped up in cloth. The girl next to him was someone she only slightly knew. From her travels she had heard of the clan of Yami. No one liked them. Of course, she was Akatsuki.

"I don't want to fight, Itachi. I have orders to get this girl away from this land so that Mist doesn't take her. I get the feeling Iwa is in on it as well so I also have a report I have to give. I don't have time to kick your friend's asses."

"I don't plan on fighting you, Samri." Itachi spoke softly.

"I do! That bitch called me a friend! And you called her chan!" Runa yelled and readied her two weapons, flicking her wrist and like butterfly knives they unwound to form daggers.

"That would be unwise, Runa. She is my friend, and let me tell you. She is S-class. Not even Kisame can take her without being mortally injured. See those things on her hands. The blue dots. They collect chakra like Tsunade-sama. However, they only collect what they hit. She stores the chakra from her opponents. She CAN put her own in, but why would she when she can just take those weapons and hit someone with one." She spoke calmly and Kisame's eyes widened.

Runa growled and started walking off. "Then let's go Itachi-kun. Fishead come on."

Itachi nodded at Samri and walked off. Kisame looked at her and glared. He was gripping his blade but all Samri did was smirk.

"Please fight me. I could really use your chakra. Especially since now you three are the only people that knew about this attribute outside of the Hokage. I really do not want this getting out."

He shook his head and walked off. Samri waited a minute feeling the Iwa nin leave as well. Cowards. She looked at Fu and motioned her along. This mission had taken less time than she had thought. She was certain she was gonna have to fight more.

***************(With Naruto)****************

"Ok Gaki. You have been trained by a master at Kenjutsu. You know how to use poisons. I've taught you how to use shuriken shadow clone and even how to lower your chakra. You also now know how to resist poisons and the new gravity seals on you have helped you speed up.

"Now I want you to have this seal, it's a suppression seal. It'll block your power for a bit. Not just that, it also makes your body not use the chakra I'm blocking. Meaning it expands your control. I think it will help you. You also learned two new jutsu so hope you practiced. For not it's time to fight."

She got into her stance and Naruto shuddered. He knew he was going to get his ass kicked. He did learn two jutsu as a reward. One was given to him by the cat anbu lady, Yugao, named Fuuton: Sejitsu Kaze-ken (Wind style: faithful wind blade), But he couldn't fully use it right now. He had to stick with Kamaitachi no jutsu, or slashing wind jutsu, which was not that powerful. It would do for now however, and it built his control for the other move.

The second technique he learned was Fuuton: Mass Projectile which formed leaf like projectiles that worked like kunai and where made of wind chakra. They were almost invisible. The cool part about all of the this, well the coolest, was Anko was going to give him a new jutsu for every stage he passed in the exams.

Naruto got into his new stance and motioned for her to start. She immediately summoned snakes and cackled. He ran at them and used his new version of the Uzumaki fist, as he called it, to hit them. Which each hit he put a powerful burst of chakra into it. It didn't close chakra like the gentle fist, but it did disrupt it enough for the user to land hits.

He ducked under another snake as a kunai flew past him. He immediately jumped in the air and used his Mass projectile jutsu, cutting into the snakes. Now that he had distance, he called out the shuriken shadow clone jutsu and winced as the chakra usage was close to the limit of the suppression seal.

However, this small amount of chakra did not stop the jutsu from forming several hundred kunai. They all sliced the trees and stabbed the ground. When the dust finally cleared, he saw a dead snake poof out of existence and felt the kunai against his throat.

He poofed into smoke as well and Anko widened her eyes as she heard the yell. "UZUMAKI 1K BARRAGE!" she cursed as she was dodging hundreds of Naruto's, all using his style. She was hit several times and swore again as she felt her chakra disrupt. She could not believe this kid. She needed to end this.

Naruto was having fun, getting to hit Anko and train at the same time. He wasn't smiling for long however as he felt all the clones dispel and a huge amount of darts and snakes swarm him. He didn't even know this move.

"You actually made me use some power. I had to go chunin level. Congrats, Gaki. I think you are ready." Anko stated, surprising him by giving a huge hug. "Do me proud, kid."

********(Back yet again with Samri. Sorry about all the jumps.)***********

They were nearing the border when Samri heard another sound and cursed. 'I just can't seem to get a break. Who the fuck is this now?' She turned and looked at Fu who nodded and ducked down. This was not going well.

Near the clearing they were at, stood a man wearing red armor and a red straw hat. He had a mask on the bottom portion of his face and had his hand in his kimono. He was huge as well; almost seven feet tall. His armor had steam coming off of it. Samri knew who this was almost immediately. He was the five tails' jinchuriki.

"Fucking hell. Can I not get a break?!"Samri shouted, looking up at the sky.

"I cannot let you leave with the seven tails." The armored nin spoke, his voice deep.

"Han, don't give me that bull shit. The Leaf deserves this. Iwa already has two. The Mist HAD two. Not my fault they chased one away when they started their fucking kekkei genkai genocide. Now move aside or I will not hesitate." She spoke calmly while moving her hand towards her fan.

He looked at her then nodded, the air growing dense. He whispered, "Katon: Hidora no jutsu (Fire Release: Hydra technique)" and three huge fire dragons erupted from his kimono, and sped towards Samri. She cursed and shouted out her similar water dragon technique. As three water dragons came out from a nearby stream and assaulted his dragons, he smirked. Of course, no one could see this and as two of his dragons fell, he called out his boil release.

"Boil Release: Wyvern Creation!" He shouted as he raised his arms.

A roar was heard as a winged serpent-like creature came out of the left-over fire and slammed its way through the water. Samri's creatures turned to steam and the monster headed for them. She activated her electric jutsu on her fans, igniting them in sparks (The lightning fan technique) and then shouted out Lightning release: White Dragon take down.She knew it wouldn't be enough but it would give her time to call upon her swift jutsu.

A white dragon of electricity came down, slamming the wyvern into the ground. The ground sparked and trees exploded and charred. The air around her fans started to falter and pick up. Wind swirled around her and she activated her eyes.

"Unmeigan! Swift Release: Tiger's Mark! Fu, back off a bit. This will not be an easy fight." She shouted as she disappeared.

Han looked around, confused before he focused in on a shape. It was barely visible and he would need to use some of the bijuu chakra. As he watched Fu run off, he sighed, thankful. He was not allowed to harm her. He called the wyvern over to him to protect him while he poured bijuu chakra into another jutsu.

"Boil release: Bijuu Steam monster. Boil Release: Thousand dragon missiles. Boil release: Chakra of the death God." He shouted loudly.

As the steam monster was created, he laughed as the barely visible image sped towards him. This swift release wasn't anything special. He mixed his chakra with the jutsu and as the monster roared the wyvern attacked the image only to be met with a tiger. A giant tiger that sped and sacrificed itself to takedown the wyvern. (The jutsu she used creates a tiger clone that is used in place of her.)

Han gasped as he saw this and launched the missiles. A thousand dragons crashed into the earth, decimating the landscape. The chakra that came with it let off the equivalent of a block destroying bomb. When everything was done, he turned and looked. Over a hundred acres was flat.

"You failed. Hope that steam monster can hit harder." Samri's voice came from out of nowhere.

"Ho-how did that miss you?"

"I took Fu to the border. So simple. Now I am here to destroy you. I won't kill you, but I will let you and anyone else know, I am just as powerful as a sannin. Swift release: Angelic Judgment. Dodge this!"

He growled as, for a second, she appeared and then a blast went through his monster who hadn't a chance to even attack. The behemoth shook and exploded, leveling everything that was leftover, what little there was. He squinted as light shone, and got brighter and brighter.

"With this attack I am moving so fast around you that it is bending light. When I finally attack, the lighting and wind will come together to go through anything less durable than steel. I know it doesn't sound like a lot but when it finally hits earth, it explodes all the built-up energy. I truly hope you survive this because I almost died the last time that I used it." She stopped standing still.

He launched another dragon at her but it went through her. She is moving so fast she can make an image stay in one place, and still be all over the place.

"I learn this move from a man I loved. Shisui Uchiha. He didn't use it to this extent because he did not have swift release. However, being taught by one of the fastest people on earth does have perks. Now go to sleep, five tails."

She disappeared again and everything around him went black. She had stopped mid air, both fans extended and she spun towards the ground. When she slammed into him, everything stopped for a split second before a sonic boom erupted a thousand times at once over the whole hundred acres.

When she stood up, she limped away. He was on the ground, battered and half past the gates of death. She could tell, however, that the bijuu was healing him. She sighed and walked away. After a few minutes, Leaf ninja appeared with Fu in tow and she finally was able to pass out. She was finally back home. A whole week of peace and then two big battles had worn her out. And no one liked chakra exhaustion, now did they?

**************(Back with Naruto)***************

Naruto looked up at the huge building. He had his paper in his hand, and his two teammates by his side. Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was fawning over him like always. He was still in the same outfit as before, but he did have a new outfit waiting. Anko had told him to leave it for the finals. To be showy.

With his mental seals off he had easily completed his paper and helped Sakura with hers. His crush on her was almost gone now, though his rivalry with the Uchiha was bigger than before.

"Sasuke, I plan on kicking your ass at the end of this." He grinned.

"Hn." (Sure you do.)

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" The loud mouth yelled.

They both deadpanned and Naruto walked inside the building. The building was cool, cooler than the outside, and goosebumps appeared on his skin. He looked at his paper and saw the stairs. With a sigh, he walked up and through, ignoring the crowd. He felt the presence of a genjutsu, but didn't know where it was.

"Sakura, Sasuke. Can you guys dispel the genjutsu. I can't tell where it's coming from." They nodded and did so.

The entire crowd grew quiet and he walked past these two guys, both of them yelling at him. He turned for a second to see Tenten and Lee, her partner, get into it with the men. He didn't pay no mind. The first test would be soon and he was on his way to being Hokage...believe it.

As he walked, he felt like Sasuke was supposed to be battling someone, but the Uchiha was next to him staring forward. It wasn't long before they came up to Kakashi and Samri. Naruto stopped and gasped as Samri was in crutches and looked tired.

"Sensei! What happened?" He exclaimed.

"Just a bit of a scuffle. Mission for the scroll you got an all. I got back far earlier than I thought I would, but at a cost. I am glad all three of you showed up. I've been worried." She noted as Kakashi nodded.

"Why's that Miss Samri?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"If you had not shown up with Naruto and Sasuke, they would have been disqualified." Kakashi interjected with an eye smile. "I am proud of you all, show them what my lovely team can do." She said, before walking off with a book in hand.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Take care of each other ok? I will be watching. I am proud of you as well Naruto. Make me proud you guys. Sakura, remember your training." Samri stated before walking off.

Naruto nodded and looked at the other two. "Sasuke, did Kakashi get your tanto?" Sasuke nodded and showed him his sealing scroll. "Good, Sakura do you have the bo staff?" She nodded and did the same, also showing her chakra enhancement tattoos and knuckles. "Good. I was told that we shouldn't show them unless we are either about to die, or we are in the finals. So...let's get started!"

With that he ran inside with the other two, but stopped short when he saw them. All the different villages that were there. Kumo was there, Mist was there, and others that he did not recognize. He saw the sand siblings with a few others. There had to be over a hundred ninja in the room.

Suddenly he found himself wrapped up in arms. "Naruto-kun! You're late!" He heard Ino yell.

"Ino get off Naruto! We don't need him hurt!" Sakura yelled.

They started sizing each other up until a voice broke them from their concentration. "Man, you guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die."

The boy who spoke was none other than Shikamaru, next to him was Choji. They had been with Ino for obvious reasons, and Naruto looked around and finally saw the leaf ninja coming around. Were they really that late? He heard another voice, and smelled the dog right after. He turned around and saw Kiba and Shino. Next to them was a girl he honestly thought was really pretty, but had never said anything.

"Hey guys! Is everyone in our class here?" Naruto shouted.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun. W-e signed up." Hinata spoke quietly, blushing.

Naruto blushed as well and nodded. As they all yelled a final voice spoke up. Naruto shuddered when he heard it. He smelled snakes and he did not like it. It wasn't like Anko's smell, no, hers smelled soft and amazing.

"You guys should be quieter. You sound like kids right out of the academy. Look around, the ninja here do pay attention and you are making for easy pickings." The teenager waved his hand at the rest of the room.

"Names Kabuto, and I'll let you guys in on some info though, I won't bore you with how I know. Normally I'd brag about it, but seeing as you are late, and we don't have time for it...I have info cards built up from all my times being here. Ask for anything, three wishes are my command." He smirked.

Sasuke smirked and spoke. "Gaara of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki."

Everyone froze with the mention of Naruto.

"Why Naruto? He is the Dobe." Kiba sneered.

"Gaara...well Mission history is c rank-8, b rank-1 and wow, an A rank. Apparently, he has never had a scratch on him. That's all I have on him, as he is a newcomer from a different village. Now to Naruto. So, he has 30 Drank. 2 C ranks. A B rank that is redacted, and it's recent. (The trip to the Uzumaki elder was a B rank) And recently an A rank. He is said to be one of the strongest Leaf genin here."

You could here a gasp and a pin drop from the room. Everyone was now staring at Naruto. He looked around and gulped. Then out of nowhere some sound ninja attacked Kabuto, he dodged and everyone stared in amazement at his speed. Then, the sound ninja who had attacked laughed, and Kabuto threw up.

"Call us a minor village, will you? Run that by us again." One in bandages yelled out.

There stood three ninja, the bandaged one, another hotshot looking one, and a female nin. Naruto smirked and yelled out. "Try that again and we will beat your ass!" Everyone else sweat dropped and the female sound nin tilted her head at this kid's bravery.

it was at this time the proctor, a man with a bandanna around his head and a scar on his face came in and yelled for everyone to get seated. The first test was to begin. With a grumble, the sound nin walked away, muttering to Naruto how the next time they saw him in battle, they would kill him.

***********(With a few sand ninja)***************

"Maki, there was a problem in our invasion plans." A man spoke to the jonin.

"What's that Baki?" She said, not really caring. She was writing on some scrolls getting ready for something she didn't want to do. She was not happy with this invasion. It was a stupid idea, and loyalty mattered to her.

"Well, suffice to say, your old teammate Goremu never died. He has been in hiding, and with Orochimaru. He is now going to be helping in the invasion. When the time comes, he will be the one to set off the tailed beast inside Gaara." As he spoke, he heard the crash and looked over to see her shaking.

"You better tell that bastard not to even come near me, or I may just kill him before the leaf can." Maki whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Well, nevertheless, we plan on using him. I will be assisting him."

She nodded and stood up to go into the other room. She shook as she screamed inside her head.

****************(Back to our little genin)***************

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" The man yelled at everyone.

He looked around and spit to his left. He was one of the special jounin in the I&T department of the village. "I will be your first proctor. The chunin will hand out these exams, and you have only three strikes getting caught cheating. After that your entire team gets the boot."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. He didn't even give them his name. But, they all nodded and filed into their seats. When Naruto was handed his paper, he looked at it and then frowned. These weren't questions a normal genin would know. He growled, and heard a chuckle next to him. He looked and saw Temari to his left, and to his right was Hinata. He instantly blushed.

None of this would help him however and even though he was becoming far more intelligent, he had yet to acquire this knowledge. He was sweating bullets when he heard the voice from within.

"Kit, your little blonde friend is trying to get access to your brain. I think she wants to help."

He nodded and instantly felt Ino enter his mind. He heard the giggle as she said hello and took control of his hands. Temari on the other hand was watching him write super fast, filling out the problems. When he finally slowed down, she looked at him and then the paper again, taking down the answers.

The rest of the testing time was uneventful. He slept for most of it until the proctor yelled for everyone to put their pencils down. When he raised his head, he saw that a few people had apparently been disqualified. He looked around to see that all of his graduating class was still in the room. He smiled at that.

The the proctor spoke up. "So, my name is Ibiki. I didn't say it before because I didn't want to truly scare anyone. Now that you know my name you may have heard of me. If so, know this. I don't joke. There is a final question for the test. But first! If you wish to leave, do so now. If you leave, you will have another chance at the chunin exams. However...if you choose to stay, and fail this one question, then you are to stay a genin forever." He laughed as he saw the faces of some of the genin.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Temari.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want little girl! I am the proctor. So what will it be, hmmm?" He said looking around.

Hands were shooting up left and right. He chuckled until a hand slammed down on a table. "I will not give up! I will be Hokage one day, even if it means willing myself there as a genin! Believe it!"

"Are you sure kid? This is your last chance." Ibiki warned.

Naruto nodded and stood his ground. Everyone else who had their own hand up lowered it, their own resolve hardening.

"Well then kids...you pass." Ibiki stated, kind of proud at the number of teams left. Anko is going to be pissed.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"I asked this question for a reason you fools! There will come a time when you will have a choice. A mission that you know nothing about. You have found out your info to be wrong, or to have changed. Now do you continue with the mission even though you could die? Your team could die? YES, you do. That is the way of the ninja. We do not back down. So, congrats. Because of the blonde kid you all passed." He smirked as everyone looked dumbstruck.

It was then a crash was heard and a figure came flying through the window. A banner was hung up by flying kunai as a woman in a mesh top and a trench coat stood up and grinned. The banner said party time, and was written in blood.

The woman shouted. "I am Anko, your sexy proctor for the second exam. Welcome to the end!"

She paused and looked around before yelling again. "Ibiki why are there so many?!"

"Your student, Naruto. He kind of acted brave and shit and they suddenly had some fortitude." He shook his head. "You are early by the way."

'She is Naruto like.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, I'll cut them in half. I mean, their numbers in half. Don't worry. Teams, meet me at training ground 44. Also known as the forest of death. There, you will take the second portion."

"Sensei what was that!" Naruto shouted.

"Too much?" She tilted her head.

"No, I loved it!" He grinned and ran up to her looking at the banner. "It should've had a bit more bang though."

"I know! But, Ibiki gets jumpy and I didn't wanna be stabbed."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped as the two left together laughing. Sakura and Sasuke left to catch up.

* * *

**That's a wrap. I hope everyone enjoyed. I am sorry it was shorter. Again, sorry for the errors. I had a pet die recently and I also have been going through other shit. I do hope you guys like it though. Remember that there is a poll for if he has a harem and how many are in it. I still need people to tell me who they want him to date, I can change it from Hinata if I get enough people asking. It will not be a massive one. Love you guys...later.**


	4. Exam troubles

**So fun facts I learned. So the kitsune in Japanese mythology is a shapeshifting fox demon, that normally showed up as a sexy female...(Kinda like how Naruto thought his mom was Kurama...and how he knows sexy jutsu!). They also never break promises. Kinda cool yo. **

**Another thing, a twitter fan brought up. Yes, the Bijuu can slightly alter the DNA of their host. Oddly enough this would in theory mean that Naruto could use the Sharingan. Will I do that though? Prolly not. Idk. For the next few chapters the chunin exams happen. I would like IF you have questions or suggestions to feel free to tell me, in PM or review. If I like them, I may incorporate them. Same with OCs. I will not show all the battles in the preliminaries. It is just too...long. **

**Also, in this I will not be showing the side of ALL parties, somethings are still close to cannon. It will go further and further away, but the butterfly effect doesn't take hold right away. If you do not like me either not telling everyone's side, or switching around too much, then tell me. The way I see it though is this is a Naruto/Samri story...meaning it only shows their stories. I will go back and edit if need be. I care about what my readers feel needs changed, so I will take everything into consideration.**

**Don't forget that the pics of characters are on my bio. They are in fact commissioned from someone, so completely customized. **

**I have changed the poll to include how many girls he has. Those that voted no to a harem, just pick one, its a choice.**

**My beta will be editing this in a few days so.**

Twitter (Will Naruto have a kekkei genkei?)

**Yes. That is kind of obvious.**

**Also to answer another-Yes I know Mito was the first ninetails Jinchuriki. I don't care if they die when it is taken out. I'm making it so it is possible to live for an Uzumaki if you have chakra put back in you continuously until the Uzumaki healing takes effect. I'll explain more soon, I promise.**

biginferno chapter 3 . Mar 23

great chapter I enjoyed it and with Naruto losing his crush on Sakura it seems Ino is trying to take her place now and win Naruto's heart

Guest chapter 3 . Mar 25

Fantabulous. Love what you're doing. Keep up the great work.

**Thanks guys... Onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Samri was standing in front of the Hokage, being debriefed. Next to her was Fu, who was looking around the room, and to the other side, Yugito-Nii, here for an update. The Hokage himself was looking over the written report. He could not be prouder of his adopted daughter. She beat off a Jinchuriki and fought off an A–rank nin.

"Fu, I have to ask. Do you want to be in this Village? I have to ask because you basically lost a home." He asked, solemnly.

She nodded. "Yes sir, this will be my new home now. I was never able to make friends there. Maybe here I can." She smiled and brushed her hair back, before going back to looking around the room.

"Hokage-sama, if I may?" Yugito asked. When he nodded, she continued with her statement. "I know the Raikage would be interested in knowing how one of your ninjas defeated a jinchuriki as soundly as she did." The scoff could be heard quite easily from a certain wind user. "I think Samri should write a report for him, sir. I also feel that now that Iwa is certainly wanting the seven tails, the six tails may be in danger as well. We would ask that after the exams, that the rebels be helped. We would help, but with Iwa breathing down our necks...I think the Six tails needs to be in the new mist government's hands."

"This is going to start a whole new war at this rate. We can't have a whole new ninja world war!" Samri shouted.

"That would not happen, as Kumo is abstaining from any conflict. The mist is on its last leg and desperate. Word is you may have an invasion attempt on your doorstep. In return for the overthrowing of the current mist village, we shall not pull back our ninja from the exams."

"You have my word then. We could use all the help. I'll sign whatever paper work needed. However, I will only be sending a few teams. Will the Raikage be joining us?" Hiruzen asked.

"No, but that is because the tsuchikage is staying as well, and we do not want an assault on our lands to go unprotected." She said before a voice came out of a corner.

"I will be taking Naruto out after the exams for a while. I think he could be useful elsewhere. The Seven swordsmen are also rebuilding their numbers. But for the Akatsuki this time, I fear." Jiraiya spoke, coming into the light of the room.

Fu was asleep by this point and so Hiruzen had her taken out while the toad sage sat down. He explained that while Samri was traveling he had found out, not only where Tobirama's swords were, but that the Akatsuki were building in numbers. The S ranked nin of the original ten seem to be upping their game. They are now twelve, and hearing how Samri is in the Leaf and doing missions they have upped their numbers.

"Who is the eleventh?" Samri asked.

"The wielder of the second's swords. Aoi Rokusho. He was a traitor of the Leaf, much as Orochimaru is. Except instead of S ranked, he was A-ranked." Jiraiya stated.

"But, the Akatsuki only allow S ranked nin." Samri muttered, confused.

"Yeah, well apparently he has gained in power. He apparently possesses lightning armor now as well, infused in his own DNA. Before you ask, the twelfth member is named Malice. She is part of the Rinha clan, the last in fact. They also may be adding someone named Runa, and two twins named Ai, and Kirai. That isn't the gist of it. Among starting up the seven swordsmen they've also been working on five elemental teams. Each composing of three members." He finished.

Heart beats...that was all that could be heard. Hiruzen thought about this for a while before nodding. "It seems like we have our hands full. When it rains it pours aye? Yugito, if you could send word to A about this, that would be much appreciated. For now, though I need to look into at least finishing these exams. Samri? Jiraiya? You guys sure you won't take my hat?" They both shook their heads and he sighed.

*************(At the forest of death) **************

"Welcome brats to the forest of death. Here you will be expected to pass a survival course of sorts. In the center there is a tower. You have to get there. Seems easy right? Wrong. You'll have to hunt, fight wild animals, and gather two scrolls. You will be given one, either a heaven or an earth, and then you will be expected to obtain the other. You will have five days to do all this." Anko shouted out, and giggled.

"Yo sensei, any advice on what not to do?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't die? You will each be expected to sign a form saying you understand you might die. As for other advice... don't...you know."

"No, I don't know." Naruto shouted again.

Anko sighed and made a movement with her hips. Which Naruto copied.

"I don't understand." he said.

"Well, gaki you aren't doing it right. It's like this. Now move your hips like this. Ugh, like you are trying to do the worm like a robot while standing. No like this." She started moving her hips again in a grinding motion. Then she humped the air. "And then you smack it like this." She proceeded to make motioned like she was smacking an ass, and he copied. "Then you grab the hair like this." More motions.

He of course, copied and she finally grinned. "Yeah that's it!"

"I still don't know what this is, Sensei." he said softly, confused and embarrassed.

"Sex, Naruto...don't have sex..."

"Oh...why is everyone staring at us?" Naruto asked quietly as his face turned a little pink.

Anko froze and slowly turned around to see everyone with their mouths agape. A roar could be heard n the distance and she could swear she heard a cricket laughing. She giggled and waved before yelling to get started and running off. Naruto signed the form as Sakura and Sasuke walked up. Their faces were red as tomatoes.

"I swear I didn't know what she meant guys." He stated, trying to defend himself.

"Sadly, Dobe, I believe you. You are too Naïve." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and then his eyes widened and he said "Hey!". Sasuke laughed and walked towards one of the gates. The rest of team seven followed suit. Naruto told them how he had seals for food, he knew it was cheating but he was always prepared, and they were ninja so cheating as in their genes. Sakura smiled and told him he was definitely not the dobe they thought he was.

Sasuke grabbed their scroll and Sakura took their papers up. Naruto looked around and sniffed. The buzzer went off and the count down of five days started. They took off into the forest as fast as they could. What seemed like an hour passed before they stopped and looked around. Naruto lifted his head and sniffed the air again before looking at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, you think you could check to see if we are in a genjutsu every now and then?" When she nodded he turned to Sasuke. "I need you to keep your eyes out as well ok? I am going to go and set traps." They nodded and he took off.

The first thing he did was make twenty clones and set them off. Some would work on poison, others on regular traps. Five of his clones however had a very special job. Weapon making. Not just any. He needed kyubi chakra tipped kunai.

You see, he found out that the chakra of a bijuu is highly toxic to humans and so he needed weapons laced with it. Specifically, his kunai and shuriken. He could already send the chakra through his swords but it hurt him to do that. So, he was using clones to pump them into kunai and such. They would dispel and he could add them to the traps. Unfortunately, this meant he had to carry them separately and now had two kunai holsters.

When he was done setting them, he came back and heard a loud scream. All three of them looked out into the forest and Sakura muttered that she was scared. Sasuke grunted and Naruto just shook off his nerves.

"Hey guys I gotta go pee ok? Imma walk over into the forest a bit because of Sakura." With their nods he left.

It didn't take long for him to come back but before he could open his mouth, Naruto was slugged hard by Sasuke. Sakura screamed, asking him what he was doing and he glared at Naruto.

"Where's the real Naruto!" Sasuke demanded while in a fighting stance.

"What the fuck do you mean you idiot!" Naruto asked aggravated and confused.

"Naruto had two holsters going out, you only have one. Not only that but those swords aren't chakra ore."

"Oh ho ho, how unlucky for you to notice." The Naruto they saw transformed back into a Rain ninja and attacked Sasuke.

He jumped into the air and shouted out "Mythical fire flower no jutsu!"

The fire balls he sent out spread in a wonderous shape, much like petals. The man was hit and sent back before Sasuke was on him again. The nin turned and flipped off a tree before sending senbon at Sasuke, who dodged them swiftly.

The man then appeared behind him and had a kunai to his throat. "Move and you die. Where is the scroll?" Sasuke paused for a second and then the nin jumped; a kunai headed his way.

Sasuke heard the yell from Naruto. "Use chakra and grab it. Don't miss."

Sasuke did as he was told and grabbed it with his foot before twisting and roundhouse kicking it towards the Rain nin. "You're always late Naruto!" It hit home in the nins arm and he screamed before running away. Sasuke landed and was breathing hard before sitting down, already a bit tired.

Naruto landed near him and pulled out some food immediately. It was rich with nutrients and would make him feel better. "He isn't going far guys." he told them as Sakura joined him. "It was laced with Kyubi chakra."

They nodded and Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto, Sakura. We need to come up with a code word just incase this happens again-"

"Nuh uh...no can do. I already have enough shit going through my head. Just ask us what our first test was. Which was the bell test and Sakura was the best at it and we passed the first time." Naruto said.

They were about to question him before they both realized he had said this just in case anyone else was listening in. They knew the truth and knew that the additive was to trick who ever was listening.

Sasuke nodded before Naruto said that one of his clones near a trap dispersed. He would be back. He left and ran towards the west. He could smell the snake smell but figured Anko was keeping an eye on him. What he didn't realize was just outside the gates she was freaking out.

***************(With the crazy snake lady) *************

Anko was staring straight at a dead body, the face was completely gone but the mark on the neck let her know all she needed to know. There was also only one jutsu that could have done this. _But why is HE in the exam?_ "Go alert Hokage-sama now! Tell him that Orochimaru is in the Leaf and in the exams. I am on my way to stop him."

She took off towards the forest. Somehow, deep inside she just knew Naruto was in the middle of this. She did not realize how right she was.

******************(Back with the knucklehead) ************

Naruto came upon the trap he had set; it was all but smashed. What he did not realize was the presence behind him. Not until it was too late. He turned around and saw a giant snake and his breath caught. He slowly pulled out his swords as it looked him directly in the eyes. He then checked his weights to see how much he could add on, if he happened to be swallowed.

Now he didn't think he was just randomly going to be swallowed. No, but something inside him told him it was possible in another life. He was damned if he was just gonna let some reptile swallow him. He would add well over a ton to his weights in seconds if this was the case. Then it occurred to him he wouldn't have to do this. The snake paused for a second and just stared.

It was long enough for him to take action. He wasn't even worried about why it stopped, just that it did. He was pretty sure it had something to do with Anko, but he didn't care. He jumped up and as the snake tried to dodge, he stabbed at it. When his swords sunk in, he added the weight and let it pull him and his swords down, effectively cutting the snakes guts out.

Meanwhile over with Sasuke, there was another battle being waged. This Grass nin had basically paralyzed them with killer intent. Sasuke was about to hand over the scroll when Naruto showed up and yelled. Everything seemed to freeze for a minute as everyone stared. Well except Sakura who was still frozen.

"Naruto! Run, we can't handle this man on our own! Take Sakura and go!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was conflicted. By now he had begun to feel the power that this person held and it scared him. However, he was not going to give up. He would be Hokage one day. He looked to Sasuke and then to Sakura then he had an idea again. "Sasuke...wave country combo!"

Sasuke froze for only a second and then nodded. They both took a breath and blew out "**Fire release: Great fireball technique!**"

"**Wind release: great breakthrough!**"

The techniques combined and created a huge fire technique. Orochimaru growled and jumped back yet still being hit by the attack. The kids smiled thinking they had won before he showed up through the flames, coming out of his own skin.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this right away but..." He slammed his hand down doing a summoning jutsu and calling out a snake.

To Naruto it was a really big snake. He couldn't believe how huge it was. He still jumped into action and leapt at it. It took off towards Sasuke with speed unheard of for a normal snake, but Naruto jumped in front of it and Sasuke froze again. Naruto was now holding back the snake and growling, looking at Sasuke with fury in his eyes. "This is not you. Stop being a coward! You are a fucking Uchiha. WAKE UP!" Naruto growled.

He felt snakes picking him up and making him look at Orochimaru. He shuddered as the Sannin smirked.

"Well, well, well. The jinchuriki of the Leaf huh? Let me see your seal child." He chuckled while lifting up Naruto's shirt. He was licking his lips before his fingers started to glow.

"Kukuku let's stop this from being an issue, shall we?" He then hit him full force in the stomach, locking away the Kyubi chakra, and then threw him away like he was trash.

Sakura was now screaming at Sasuke to snap out of it. He wasn't so she had to throw a kunai to stop Naruto from falling to his death. Upon seeing this, Sasuke snapped inside.

_I will never let someone I even care about slightly, die. Especially from a maniac._ His eyes started to swirl and a new tomoe showed up. He now had the second stage of the sharingan. He growled and pulled out his tanto. It wasn't the ore yet, Kakashi was still having it made for him, but he was going to kill Orochimaru with it.

"AHHHHHH." He charged at the snake sannin and they entered a small taijutsu/kenjutsu match, each dodging the other. Sasuke blew out more fire and went to stab Maru with his sword when the Snake king laugh and twisted his neck out.

"You impress me, Sasuke Uchiha, but enough of these games. I will have you...not yet, but you will come to me." With that his neck stretched and with speed that easily passed sound, he bit Sasuke on his neck, leaving a weird mark.

"That mark I gave you is a seal that gives my chakra and power to one. I will be honest; it does control their will as well. It brings the evil out, the hate. But I won't need to do that to you. You will come to me for more power. Later...Sasuke-KUN." He laughed and disappeared leaving Sasuke screaming and shaking in pain.

"Naruto!" _gah get up, I need help. Everything is going black._

He passed out and fell, Sakura jumping up and catching him. He was shuddering and groaning n pain still as she held him. She looked to see Naruto finally fall and ran to catch him, as she had with her other teammate. She carried him back and laid him down next to Sasuke.

She looked around and didn't see anything to help so she pulled out a blanket, from her survival seal. While she had not packed food, she did prepare with other things. She covered the two up, and sat down crying.

"Naruto...Sasuke...please be ok. I need you to be ok. We still need a scroll as well. Please be ok."

*******************(With the Hokage.)***************

"Lord Third, Anko is here with an Urgent Message." Hiruzen's secretary interrupted the three people in the room. By now Yugito had left and Fu was sent to Samri's home.

Anko walked in looking scared until she saw Samri. She took a deep breath and told them what she found. Orochimaru had infiltrated the exams.

"What?! Tou-san we have to go in there, call off the exams. Naruto is in there!" Samri yelled.

She stood up so fast she got light headed and almost toppled over, Jiraiya saving her.

"Samri, it wouldn't do any good. Unfortunately, it may be too late. Whatever he was here for it is too late. However, I agree we need to send jonin in to watch them. However as long as it is not Orochimaru we cannot interfere." Hiruzen spoke, seeing Anko looking scared again.

"Dad...I will go with Anko to check. I need to make sure Naruto is ok. You and Jiraiya-sama can deal with the details of what ever your new plan is." Samri said.

Hiruzen stared at her for a bit, her eyes burrowing deep into him. She was going to go even if she was told not to. He nodded and before he could even speak, she had shishuned out, with Anko attached.

***************(With Naruto...somewhere.)***************

Naruto woke up again, inside a sewer. He sighed and cringed. This was his mindscape. _Shesh, this needs cleaning._

"**Yeah, it does kit."**

Naruto jumped and looked around. Seeing a red headed woman, or she seemed it. She was more androgynous. As he thought that however, she formed herself more into a female. She was five feet and a half it seemed. Red hair flowed down to her shoulder blades, but it was quite wavy. Her eyes were greener than anything he had ever seen. She was also, not wearing what one would see in a sewer...luckily, she was in fact wearing something though.

Why? Because her body was quite nice. Yes, he could see it. She had on a crop top that did show her cleavage. Not too much of it but he definitely guessed she was at least a 38 C. he did not know how He knew that however and it confused him. The information was there though... 38, 24 waist, 32 high hip and 36 hips.

"**Congrats, you know my measurements. We are connected enough in our minds for you to know a bit of information. Now are you going to continue looking at my body or can we get down to business?"**

He did in fact look more. She was wearing a really long skirt, that reached the floor, but it was slit down the sides, but wasn't slit til after where her panties were. She had really nice, long legs as well. Her skin was like white marble.

"**I guess you are going to keep checking me out". **the red headed woman sighed.

"Sorry I didn't realize...Who are you?" He asked, trying not to stutter.

"**Kit, you know who I am. I just can't be in my original form right now. That pedo bastard locked away my chakra."**

"How-how are you a female? You bijuu don't have a gender."

"**Correct! However, we can associate with one, and I have been in two women over the last hundred years. PLUS, I was considered the Sage's daughter. I only have enough chakra to be in an...easy form for your mind. So here I am. Now, before you go being a teenager again, I need help getting this...new seal off. Otherwise we will die in here. **

**So, I need you to release my chakra. Release me."**

" Not gonna happen lady. I know what happens if I do that. Kaboom goes the village." He shouted.

"**Oh. for fuck's sake kit. You have blocks on it. The seal will stop me anyways. I'm saying to start. It'll release enough chakra to burn your coils. This will disrupt the seal that he placed on you because it was built for...well you. The original seal was built for me. You will be fine. It'll take afew minutes to work, but I am NOT waiting for someone else to take this off. Normally I would, I wouldn't even try and help. But you kit...there is something weird about you.**" She said smiling.

He glared at her and squinted. He finally decided she was telling the truth and asked out to do it.

"**Well, you can't open your original seal. Soooo I need you to kill me."** She said as if it was the most normal thing to do, leaving his mouth gaping.

She laughed and explained. **"It won't actually kill me; I mean this form. You will pull it inside you. It'll knock you out for a while like all night, and hurt like hell for the next day or two. I also won't be able to help you with any chakra for a few weeks. Like two. I won't even show up. So, if I allow this, I want a promise. Because I will never get this chakra back, this will be permanent. You will however have more chakra control so that's awesome I guess."** She paced as he stared at her.

"I want a promise from you as well. Before you even ask me to promise you something. When this is over, I want an explanation as to why you destroyed the village."

"**Ok, deal. I want this sewer to become a nice place. It's your mind, so change it. Also, I'd like you to at least ask before borrowing my chakra."** She held out her hand. He shook it.

She smirked and disappeared. At first, he didn't feel anything. Had she done it already? Then suddenly he felt it, the burning pain. He was screaming loudly as he felt his entire body catch fire. His vision blurred and his stomach literally caught fire, the snake seal burning away. He gasped for air, drowning as the sewer filled up.

Slowly he started to black out, his world going dark. He was dying, he just knew it. _Kami, help me please!_ He screamed, bubbled of blood coming out.

*******************(With Anko and Samri)*************

Anko could sense him. She was mumbling but she was clear minded. Samri looked at her when she stopped.

"We have to slow him down until the Anbu show up, Samri I used to be his pupil. You know this. He tortured, and raped me. I won't go into the details, but...because of this...bringing him down is my job. Isn't it orochimaru..." She said smirking.

"Impossible!" He sneered, he was hidden in a tree and pulled himself out. He saw Samri and didn't know who she was.

He shot out his tongue to take her down and possibly use her as leverage to get out, but Anko was quicker.

"Shadow snake hand!" She shouted as snakes came out of her hands and she grabbed onto his tongue, pulling him out and throwing him into another tree. She then jumped onto him and used his hand for a jutsu. She was planning on ending this once and for all.

"That jutsu is suicide. Double snake assassination? It won't kill me you know. Shadow clone." He laughed as he poofed appearing in another tree. He smiled and spoke more, completely forgetting about Samri. "I gave someone else that cursed seal jutsu. I won't get into the details because I can feel the anbu on their way. Don't stop the exams, or there will be no leaf village. Trust me when I say I have enough men in the village for that." He snickered.

It was then a fan slammed into him and knocked him through the tree. "You will not touch a leaf ninja you dick." Samri yelled.

"Kukuku, very strong. Unfortunately for you, I do not have time to play." His voice said all around them. "You better go find your genin and protect them, kukuku. Count your days Anko-chan. To bad you weren't good enough. And you 'Samri', try not to get into fights you can't win. While that was a hard hit, I won't let you do that again. See you two later." And with that his presence disappeared.

Anko was shaking and threw up. Samri was by her side instantly, feeling her forehead. She was warm and her seal on her neck was glowing. He was weakening her.

**************(Out in the real world )**************

Sakura heard a noise and she looked over to see Naruto groaning. She coughed uo blood in his sleep and she wiped away more tears. She then heard another noise and looked into the forest. She looked around scared. _Please wake up you two I have been up all-night waiting. Naruto, Sasuke. Please guys._ She heard the noise again.

"Up all night?" A voice spoke. She looked up in alarm and saw three sound nin. She shivered in fear and determination; she just didn't know which.

One was tall and skinny, had a weird hairdo and she remembered his name mentioned before, Zaku. The next guy was in a very weird, and spiky coat. The sleeves were to long for him and he seemed to be hunchbacked, but she was sure this was a diversion. The next was a girl, she seemed to have an ego, but anyone could see the fear in her eyes. So, she was faking bravado.

Sakura calculated everything and new that she shouldn't ask questions. That's what a useless ninja would do. Naruto had set traps around here the day before. She needed them to set it off. Which one though. She cursed and just threw her kunai at the closest one to them. She acted like she had missed and shook her head like she was shaking the sleep away.

They laughed and didn't notice the senbon coming at them. However, two of them jumped out of the way as the girl was hit. She cursed and pulled them out. The one with the weird jacket was running at Sakura now and she flinched, waiting for the hit. But none came.

When she opened her eyes Lee was standing in front of her blocking the man.

"Dosu, Kin has been hit with poison. We need to reevaluate this attack." Zaku spoke up.

"If she is holding us back then she can die, I don't care anymore." Dosu sneered.

"Kill her? Dude what the fuck." The other nin shouted.

Dosu and Lee were staring at each other when three more sound Nina showed up, Sakura had to blink at these because they didn't even look right. All of them looked like mummies. Same as the other team though they were dressed n cameo, but all three were males. They all had swords as well. Well one also had a mace. Who carried a mace anymore? And what was that sound?

She looked up and saw Dosu, running towards them. He had just said something to Zaku about getting Sasuke but she couldn't really focus. Her vision was hazy and she was tired. So, she did a last-ditch effort and threw a kunai at Dosu. He jumped up and the sound increased. As he was coming back down, Lee shoved his hand into the ground and pulled out a tree root.

However, Dosu broke through that with...sound. Sakura was figuring it out, he used sound! "Lee, he uses sound waves!"

"Yosh, Sakura-chan. I know I cannot simply dodge their attacks. I am also at a disadvantage being against five opponents. I will need your brain Sakura-chan." He said. But then she swayed and started to fall over. He would have sworn if he was that type of boy.

*********(meanwhile a bit away.) ***********

"Ugh, we need to find a weaker team Shika." Choji yelled.

Shikamaru expected Ino to be complaining but oddly she wasn't. However, she was worried about her hair.

"Well, the only team weaker than us would be Naruto's team." Shikamaru said in a low voice, completely bored.

"Actually, Naruto and Sasuke have surpassed us by a long shot. Sakura isn't a pushover anymore either." Ino stated.

"Actually, Naruto and Sasuke are knocked out. Sakura and this dude are fighting with a bunch of ninja." Choji said pointing.

Ino gasped and looked where he was pointing seeing Lee fighting. He had just used a move where he spun and almost took one of the ninja down, but another ninja had softened the dirt. He was weak and panting. She didn't even hesitate and ran out there.

***************(Back with our party.)***************

Lee threw up, after he had dodged an attack. He didn't understand why.

"I use sound, you said you knew. I don't have to hit you physically...to hit you. I disrupt internal organs and everything. Quite fun. Sound is actually vibration. Meaning we can fuck up a lot, and itall starts with the ear drums."

He laughed, and Sakura didn't like the laugh. She went to attack as Lee finally went down. Suddenly a man was behind her and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed as he held her up. He was about to cut her throat when she twisted and cut her hair. No hesitation.

"That won't save you little girl." The random sound ninja laughed.

"No but it might help her with me here!" Kin now screamed.

Everyone stopped confused. Even Sakura.

"Your friend is under my mind jutsu. I will kill her if you do not leave now."

"Ino..." Sakura whispered.

"Ha, you think we care about her. She was the weakest one." Dozu said while one of the random nin walked up to kin and punched her knocking her out.

Ino was shocked, as was everyone else. But again, she didn't even blink and ran out in front of Sakura, getting into a taijutsu stance. "I got you best friend."

"Best friend? But..." Sakura said, crying.

"But you bullied me after I befriended you...you were a bitch to me. Still are and you are a bitch to Naruto. But you are still my friend, I will die for you. I will die for Naruto. Shut up and let me fight for you, like I did when we were younger." Ino shouted.

Sakura was crying now as she watched. She was behind everyone again. She wanted to stand up and fight, but she knew better. She knew she wasn't ready. She nodded at Ino, unsure if she could even see her. Then she saw Shikamaru and Choji run in front as well. She smiled softly crawling over to the two boys. That's when Naruto twitched.

"Who do you guys think you are? You are still outnumbered. A dumb fuck, a whore looking bitch and a fatty? What can you do?" Zaku laugh.

Choji started glaring and yelled at him. Ino smirked and yelled out ino-shika-cho formation. Choji nodded before doing his expansion jutsu and rolling towards Zaku. Dosu, tried to go help and got trapped by Shika, and Kin got mind trapped by Ino. Sakura tried to speak but was very tired. Too tired n fact. She needed to warn about the other nin. Naruto twitched again.

Zaku dodged and smirked, using a sound attack to make Choji dizzy, or they thought. But he didn't use it at all. It was one of the other nin. Then Ino shouted using Kin to surrender or she'd kill her.

"Ha ha ha, little girl. You really think we care. We've been through this with the pink haired bitch." Dosu yelled as the three ninja came out finally and one stabbed kin.

Ino choked up blood in her form and kin's. She couldn't believe it. The ninja standing over Kin's body grinned and raised his mace. _Twitch_. Ino hurried and switched back to her body and screamed. _Blue eyes shot open._

It was then that everyone felt killer intent, and a demonic chakra. Naruto had woken up and was standing. He was even a few inches taller now, and his look more feral. His hair was now a bit longer (like Minato) and his whiskers were deeper. His sky-blue eyes now had a ring on silver around them. _Shit he looks even hotter._ Ino thought.

He looked at the man about to attack his own kin (no pun intended) and growled. He walked forward, or what seemed like a walk to him, but everyone else saw what looked like a run. He pulled out both his swords and before anyone could blink, he shouted out "Wind release: Faithful wind blade!"

With that he swung both of his blades and for a second no one saw anything. But Kin screamed as the sound nin's head rolled next to her and his body slumped to the ground. Ino was shocked. Did naruto just kill someone, with no hesitation?

"You protect your village mates, even if they are not on your team. That is what Ninja do!" He yelled.

The other two ran at him and swung their blades, but with a quick swing Naruto blocked them, smirking as his swords cut through theirs. He then twisted and swung hard, both of them crumpled to the ground. "ALso, I wouldn't go after Sasuke. Yeah, I heard all of it while I was under. I should be under still, I am volatile right now, this power...it hasn't settled. But you don't want to mess with Sasuke."

"And why is that kid? I can sense your chakra going down." Zaku said. It was then he screamed.

Right behind him was Sasuke, the curse mark activated and he was pulling on Zaku's arms.

"Because, right now he isn't himself. And I am going to let him do what he is going to do next. You I will not spare. I will be taking Kin, and Dosu will not pass to the next round." Naruto laughed, so evilly it made Sakura shudder in fear, and Ino blush. She knew it was to protect them.

You see, you don't know half of our abuse, me and him. And we don't trust outsiders very much, those that hurt loved ones even less. You were so worried about me you didn't even hear him ask Sakura who did that to her. Well bye bye." Naruto sneered as he picked up the shaking Kin. She was begging him not to kill her,

"I won't hurt you. Stay still. Sasuke...you are free to do whatever you need, but after this...we tell Sensei about that seal." He muttered. Sasuke nodded.

Throughout the forest you could hear a scream as Zaku's arms were ripped from their sockets and completely off. Dosu cursed and tried to run only to see a volley of Kunai's. A girl in buns was on a tree next to a boy with lavender eyes.

"Seems we are late, but you aren't getting away that easily. We protect our own, no matter how worthless their fates are." Neji spoke quietly.

Dosu was about to retort when a Tanto stabbed into him. He could feel the blade pushing into him, not even coming out the other side. He coughed up blood as Sasuke yanked the blade upward, killing the sound nin. Everyone was dead quite as the body halves hit the ground, a few even throwing up.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke placing his hand on his shoulder. "Stop my friend. It's over. We are safe." he could feel the pain and turmoil in his best friend. The marks started to recede and he nodded, hugging Sasuke before pulling away and turning to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, can you watch over her? I sense others on their way. Neji looked back just as he said that and mentioned oncoming ninja to Tenten."

They all got ready for yet another battle but then Anko and Samri appeared. Naruto immediately perked up and shouted hey. Samri ran up and hugged him.

"Sensei, Orochimaru is here He put a seal on-"

"Sasuke..." Anko whispered, but it was loud enough to be heard by everyone else.

"Yeah...Also...sensei you hugged me." Naruto said,

"Yeah, I know. It's getting more frequent. I guess I see your stupid ass like family. We aren't allowed to interfere. However, I would suggest you get to the tower if you have your scrolls already." Samri said.

"We don't have both." Ino spoke up softly.

"Here Ino, we have extra." Tenten said as she gave her one.

"This is what it means to be a village, the will of fire, to stick together. Now all of you, go to the tower, together. We unfortunately cannot stop the exams, but you need to be safe. We will follow and not interfere unless him or one of his men show up." Samri said, ruffling Naruto's hair. "Did you get taller...also...you are going to explain to me why your chakra feels different later ok?" She said, not really giving him an option.

He nodded and her and Anko disapeared as all nine of them made their way to the tower. It wouldn't be long before they showed up. They were three days early and would get to rest for the next few days. Naruto did tell Samri what happened. And she confirmed that his chakra coils in fact where bigger, and that his chakra was more potent. It gave him a huge edge in battle. Unfortunately, he had to tell them about Sasuke.

That was a bit harder. They sealed the mark; however, he was still feeling its effects. Also being next to Naruto when he changed, the seal sucked in some of the chakra. Sasuke was now more powerful and deadlier. His mind was darker as well. Naruto over the next few days was the only one who could calm him down. Sakura as well but less so. Otherwise it was uneventful.

The sand siblings had been the first there. Gaara was slightly...better, but he was still murderous. Not towards allies anymore, but anyone else that got in his way. He wasn't happy and finally he decided to ask Naruto about it.

"You are the same as me. But you are always happy. Why?" Gaara asked, in a gravely voice.

"Because I have precious people I protect, I guess. I never looked at all the bad that happened to me, just the fact I was going to prove everyone I loved wrong."

Gaara nodded and walked off. Naruto had given him a lot to think about.

(Time skip)

"Congrats on passing. From 90 to 24 that's pretty awesome. Unfortunately, too many teams passed. So, we have to yet again cut you guys in half. SO right now, I will ask, for who ever that wants to leave...to leave."

No one did. (Unfortunately, Kabuto's team didn't make it through because of Kumo's team. Only Kabuto made it.) And Naruto growled. He didn't like this. Something wasn't right. Aso the Hokage had mentioned allies, so why did he see Iwa and Mist here. Probably to try and mend relations.

"This is the team load up, ay attention to it. You will be fighting these people right now. The first Name on the list please step forward." Genma spoke as he coughed.

**Naruto - Kimmi(Iwa)**

**Sasuke- Shisuro(Mist)**

**Hinata - Kiba**

**Shino – Kankuro(sand)**

**Shikamaru - Mii (Mist) **

**Ino - Sakura**

**Neji - Desa(Mist)**

**Tenten – Karui(Kumo) **

**Temari (Sand) -first winner**

**Lee – second winner**

**Omoi(Kumo)- third winner**

**Gaara (Sand)-fourth winner**

**Choji- fifth winner**

**Lolu(Iwa)- sixth winner**

**Samui(Kumo) - seventh winner**

**Genn(Iwa)- eighth winner**

**(I am skipping non important battles to me. I don't want to drag this out forever.)**

Naruto saw his name first and cursed. First, they get a sick proctor and now this. Samri walked up to him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"There has been a new development. There is evidence we may have an invasion. To show off to the Kage that are showing up, or not showing up as it seems. Kill anyone that is not Kumo, Sand, or Leaf." She smiled and out loud told him to do her proud. He stood there stunned for a minute before nodding.

"Tree hugger, you don't even stand a chance. I have grown up being trained specifically to defend against the Leaf ninja. So do your worst." The brunette said with a sneer on her face.

Her name was Kimmie and she was from Iwa. He knew this much and saw her fists tightening. He waited. When he didn't answer her, she gott pissed. She yelled a jutsu shooting up Earth and throwing it at him. As the big boulders came at him, he tightened his own fist. He made the sign for his shadow clone jutsu and shouted it out.

50 Narutos ran at her with attacks that she dodged. She put up a wall but he jumped over it. Then her body tensed as she felt it. The lightning coursing through her veins. She felt the heart attack happening right after. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground afterwards. However, everyone else saw him with his hand at her heart.

"*cough* Naruto Uzumaki wins. Sasuke Uchiha and Shisuro, please approach the arena."

As Naruto passed Sasuke, he saw the look in his eyes. He had been given the same order. No matter how many people he killed, he would never get over it. He threw up right outside and stayed out for a bit before returning. When he came in, Sasuke was pulling his tanto out of the brain of the Mist. He shook his head. Two down already. Why only those two places though? Samri had said rumors of an invasion, but...it wasn't a rumor was it?

Hinata and Kiba came out to the arena next.

"I am sorry Hinata. I have to do this." Kiba said with his voice full of remorse.

"No-I-I am sorry Kiba." She slid into her gentle fist stance. You could hear the sorrow in her voice but her face showed no emotion.

Kiba shook his head. He got into his stance and immediately called out Tsuga. He started to spin his body and head in the direction of Hinata. This was not something she could normally block but she had been stalking Naruto and unfortunately for Kiba, she had picked up a bit more from watching the sexy blonde.

She bent over backwards and dodged him but as he flew over her, she shot her palm up. She had taken some of the chakra paper that his sensei had left behind and checked it. She was fire and lightning. She herself thought this was cool but at the same time she was saddened that she wasn't lightning and wind. What does this have to do with anything? Well she figured out how to do an air palm which uses chakra to push the wind.

This is what she used here. If she had touched him, her hand would've been shredded. But she didn't have to touch him in order for it to work. When she activated the air palm it sent him spiraling out of control and into a wall. When he got up, he slumped to the ground, taken out by her gentle fist. She had run to him before he could get up.

"Yeah! Hinata teach the dog a lesson! You're awesome!" Naruto cheered for her while jumping up and down. In that moment she felt confident. She looked up at him and smiled while blushing. He was proud of her. It made her so happy to know that her Naruto-kun was proud of her.

"*cough cough* Hinata Hyuga is the winner. Next up Shino and Kankuro."

Shino walked up and Kankuro did as well. They both stared at each other for the longest time when Kankuro finally got fed up and attacked. Shino just dodged and sidestepped everything while occasionally pushing his glasses up.

"Attack me!" The Sand ninja yelled while shaking with anger.

"I don't have to. You've already lost." Shino said with an even tone, pushing his glasses up one last time.

"Wha-" The body that was supposedly Kankuro fell apart, showing it was a puppet. The sack that he carried around opened up to show the true Kankuro. "H-how?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"My bugs can eat through Chakra. Now I'd like to not drag this on." Shino shrugged.

"Winner, Shino. Next up will be Shikamaru and Mii of the Mist."

(Shikamaru wins)

"Next up *coughs* is Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Please enter the arena."

Both girls glaired at each other as they walked into the arena. Both tired, Sakura from not having any sleep and Ino being damaged mentally.

"I won't go easy on you, Sakura. Just so you know." Ino said in a smug tone.

"I'm not going easy on you either Ino pig." Sakura smiled as she got into the academy taijutsu stance.

Naruto almost laughed and Sasuke nodded. They knew that Sakura was going to have a tough time. Especially when Ino took the taijutsu stance she had actually been working on. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Sakura took the first shot, jumping into the fray. Naruto was now confused as to why she was using that particular taijutsu stance? Didn't his sensei teach her something else?

It was made apparent when she activated her chakra knuckles. Ino gasped as Sakura's speed increased and she was landing hits on her. _Fuck! What is happening? She's not only faster but her style has changed as well._

"Do you like my style Ino pig?! I call it the Cherry Bomb Bloom." Sakura said as she slammed into Ino repeatedly, her fist speeding up with each hit.

Now one may think Ino was now over powered by Sakura, especially watching her increase in speed. That is unless you were a jonin or an Uchiha. The chakra output in her knuckles distorted one's perspective, like a genjutsu. She was actually not moving faster, it just seemed that way. In fact, one with a trained eye could see Ino moving slower. The knuckles also drained chakra, creating a fix for her not having a lot of her own to begin with._ Thanks Naruto._ Sakura thought.

Ino wasn't dumb. She started realizing that she felt drained. She knew she was getting quite sluggish. "Fire Release: Petal Blaze!" She shouted before throwing up flower petals and setting them on fire with her chakra. With that, she started to sway them and make them get in the way on Sakura. She then lowered her body and used her legs to sweep Sakura, making her fall to the ground.

"Yang: Weed Over Growth Jutsu!" With that weeds started to slow Sakura down even more. It wasn't a very strong move; however, it was effective against people who didn't have physical strength. For Sakura it was perfect.

(Up in the stands)

"You can use Yang as an actual release?" Kurenai asked Asuma who nodded.

"Yes. Actually, all of my genins can use one or the other. She uses it to put life into her fire, water, or earth. She also has yin, I believe. This one she changed earth and water. It's an imitation wood release but that's about as strong as it gets. Well unless you count that she can make plants grow quicker, but she can't just create plants out of nothing."

(back with the girls)

Sakura cried out in frustration. Her momentum had been lost and now Ino was kicking her ass. Literally. Ino's taijutsu style was quite effective. Sakura had lost.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka."

(Neji wins here)

"Ten*cough*ten and Karui, would you please come into the arena."

Both women stepped into the arena with a smile on their face. Naruto stared at them both. Karui was gorgeous. She was definitely different than Konoha with her darker skin, her red hair, and her gorgeous eyes. The way she held herself was magnificent. Tenten, of course, was gorgeous as well but this girl...was strong.

Tenten smirked when she saw that Karui had a blade on her. She unsealed her own blade and grinned. Karui laughed and got into her kenjutsu stance. She had been ordered to do everything BUT kill the leaf. She was going to make this quick.

"Tree hugger, you don't stand a chance." She then ran towards Tenten as their swords clashed.

Tenten jumped back after the first clash switching to her normal weapons style. She was going to use kenjutsu, but not until she felt it was ok. She used her first jutsu of the day, Twin rising dragons. She pulled out two scrolls and flung them open, as weapons flew out and at Karui.

Naruto stared, he wanted to root for his friend, however he saw the goddess with the sword and was secretly rooting for her. He watched as Karui smirked and did a few quick twists, making all the weapons fall. Tenten tried to jerk back her hand but nothing happened.

"Silly girl. I can sense the wires. That wont work on me. I wanted to allow you to have a fighting chance, but I kind of feel like humuliating you. No hard feelings, just in front of the Iwa nins here we wanna show some strength yea! I call this the tri sword style jutsu."

She ran at Tenten who pulled back out her sword. She was ready to parry with Karui, until the girl stopped right before her. Her body started to spark and she yelled. "Tri Sword Style Jutsu: Stage one! Front!" With that she slashed at Tenten. No one saw it hit at all and were confused, before a second had passed she was behind. "Stage Two! Back!" Then they saw she was behind and slashed a again. No hit...again. "Stage three! Rotating drill" And she turned back around and her sword sparked more before she pushed into Tenten. But again, she didn't hit her.

When she jumped away, everything happened at once. No mind you this all took three seconds. But, there Tenten was, jerking backwards as a slash appeared, backwards as another. And finally, she was hit with a rotating blast of lighting that sent her flying into the wall. All this in another three seconds.

"That was delayed and invisible. Even my Byakugan couldn't see it." Neji spoke, a bit shaken.

"*coughs* WInner, Karui of the Cloud." Genma hacked. "We will have a thirty-minute break, until the next challenge. After the new sets of challenges, you will have a month before the finals. The challenge list is on the board."

**Naruto – Temari(Sand)**

**Sasuke- Lee**

**Hinata – Omai(Kumo)**

**Shino –Gaara(sand)**

**Shikamaru – Choji**

**Ino – Lolu(iwa**

**Neji –Samui(Kumo)**

**Karui(Kumo)- Genn(Iwa)**

Naruto didn't have to rest; he was back to perfect condition. As was Sasuke, along with the seal on his neck having even more seal to stop the effects. Hinata, after watching Karui was nervous so Naruto went over to talk to her.

"Hey. I believe in you ok. Just don't let him hit you. After this if you win, I want to teach you how to use a shadow clone. You might only be able to use one but it could help. "

"What a great plan." The voice of his Sensei said as she walked up with Fu in tow. "Naruto, this is Fu, the seventh jinchuriki. I want to do something for the both of you. Suppression seals for you Naruto. Except this time, it's for chakra control. It'll mean you will have to do all your training over again. Which will be lovely. Because within a day, you will have twice the chakra control. Over the next week it'll be ten times what it is.

Hinata, I will teach you a secret that I know if you win. You will be going with me on a mission if you win. I gained your father's permission. Here, is chakra paper. If we can find out your chakra natures. I will help you become the strongest hyuga ever. On the condition that when we come back, you teach Naruto how to mix the gentle fist with his stance."

"My father would never allow that. He also cannot use it to it's full extent." She said.

"I have that covered. You will also be learning a mixture of a style depending on your nature." Samri answered, confident. It had been hard to convince Hiashi to allow her this honor.

**********(Flashback no jutsu)**********

"Hiashi, I think I could make her strong. She isn't the type to just be beaten up and learn."

They were at the council meeting, to deal with the issue of the invasion. Hiashi was angry. This woman, not even truly of the leaf, felt she could train his weak daughter better than him.

"What makes you think you can do a better job?" he yelled.

"I brought the dead last to someone who ultimately almost took down an A rank ninja. I also have the teachings of the great Pakura and the great Third Hokage." She smirked as everyone realized she was right.

"What would you have me sacrifice for this?" He said quietly.

"Her to teach Naruto HER ways of the gentle fist." Another uproar.

"Your wife Hiashi, may she rest in peace, was different as well. She also taught the fourth Hokage a bit of gentle fist. And Kushina. Your brother in law DIED for Naruto. Shouldn't we honor their sacrifice AND their legacy," everyone nodded at that. "don't you think he deserves it?"

Hiashi sighed. It was true, everything was true. He nodded and agreed. "Only if she can prove herself. Naruto will learn from me if not."

"She will win the preliminaries. And when I come back with her three weeks after, she will become chunin in the finals."

*************(end)***********

"So, three weeks of training and traveling with me, and then a week of showing him some moves yea?" Samri smiled.

Hinata nodded quickly but then she realized something and looked down sad. "I have to beat that Kumo guy first."

"Easy peasy. He might have the same battle styles as Kurai. Do the chakra paper and I'll tell you how to win."

Hinata sighed, but grabbed the paper. She channeled chakra into it. It crinkled, showing lightning but then caught fire. Samri smiled. _This is gonna be fun. _She then pulled out another piece. "Naruto, I need you to redo it. I have a feeling that part of your chakra Naruto was hindered before. We didn't even know about those suppression seals." He nodded and grinned as he channeled some.

Like before the paper split, however this time both sides crumpled. Something else was in fact off however. The paper grew lighter in color, which made Samri tilt her head. _Does he have yang release._ She ignored it for now, making sure to ask Hiruzen later.

She also noticed something else and needed to test it out she told him to do it again, but first she made a seal to lock wind and lightning chakra. He winced in pain, and she thanked Kami that Jiraiya had shown her some seals for when she was training Naruto. He channeled again and at first nothing happened. But when she grabbed the paper, she could feel that it was varely damp, and slightly warm.

_Could Naruto have water and fire as well but locked away? No that wouldn't make sense. Otherwise it would show like it does for a jonin. This is not HIS chakra. But it isn't the Kyubis. Another thing I need to discuss with Jiraiya and Tou-san._

She told Naruto thank you and before she walked away, she told Hinata the plan. The next part of the Preliminaries was about to begin.

***********(start of the prelims) ************

"Welcome*cough* back everyone. I hope you had a nice rest. Naruto Uzumaki, and Temari if you will join the arena." Genma coughed and walked to the edge of the stage, taking a pill.

Naruto look at Temari and cursed at himself. _Why the fuck am I surrounded by beautiful girls._ Temari was looking at him thinking close to the same. Except hers was only focused on him, how he was cute, and how he was her aunt's student.

"So cutie, how are we going to do this? You got anything other than that sword? Because that won't touch me."

"You keep thinking that Temari." Naruto stated, smirking.

Genma yelled for them to start and instantly Temari was attacking. Naruto made fifty shadow clones as she shouted her attack.

"**Great Fan Tornado!**" She shouted.

The attack took out half of the clones but he still kept coming, she looked to see if she could see the original, but she couldn't tell. She repeated the attack and all of the burst into smoke. She cursed as he had disappeared and was about to turn around when she heard his whisper.

"**Fox style, shifting wind**." He swung both his blades out as he jumped back and got into his taijutsu stance. She was confused when she got back into her own position. He didn't move. That was until she moved and he moved with her. She growled and sent a blast of wind at him and he smirked.

He lowered his stance, swinging out his leg, before twisting and cutting the wind with his swords. The wind split and didn't hit him at all. That wasn't all however. It turned back, following his blades as it picked up more speed and wind.

She brought up her fan in preparation for the attack and on the sidelines Samri smirked. _So he was watching me train, huh._ He grinned as he jumped up when he reached about ten feet of her before swinging his swords down, slamming them into the ground.

The ground shook a bit and wind started to blast towards Temari. She hit it with her fans, being pushed back a few feet or so. Thinking it was over she looked at him. He was pulling his swords back up and she felt the rush of air as it returned to him. This Kid was manipulating the wind.

He slashed again and this process kept repeating and repeating. _He is playing with me. This cannot hurt me. He doesn't want to hurt me, just show that he can beat me._ She growled and shouted at him.

"Just beat me if you can! Why are you holding back?"

"Well, it could be because you are absolutely gorgeous. But you are an ally. To confront an ally is low. If I went all out, you'd be dead. I also don't wanna hurt you too bad. BUT, if you insist on some damage, then so be it." He said, leaving her blushing.

He then started to spin and yelled out. "**Wind release. Blade of wind. Wind release: Wind Current Slash!**" His blades started to show signs of wind chakra. He then jumped around slashing at nothing, or it seemed to be nothing. But wind was picking up and forming into blades. She tried to dodge it but each slash he did curved like a current until it hit her. She eventually held up her hand and forfeited.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto. Next is Sasuke and Lee."

Those two jumped into the field and both smirked. As Naruto passed Sasuke he patted him on the back. Sasuke gave him his tanto to hold. He wouldn't be needing it. "Lee, I'mma make this quick."

"**Great fireball jutsu!**" Sasuke shouted, before lee could even react. He sent a huge fireball at the green clad boy.

Lee was in fact able to dodge it and charged Sasuke, but what he didn't know was Sasuke had already prepared another jutsu and was waiting. "**Fire release: Three fingered control. Fire Release: Blazing shuriken dance.**"

Sasuke's hands lit up, his index, middle, and ring fingers all glowing red. He also threw out flaming shurikens, made purple of fire chakra. Lee was quick to dodge the shurikens, but yelled when he released, they followed him. He made an error in judgment and decided to take the hit, not wanting to be distracted. Unfortunately, he did not see Sasuke's hands light up.

When Sasuke appeared before him he was ready for the attack, but not ready for his arms to catch fire when Sasuke hit him. Sasuke didn't let up and continued to hit him, hurting his own self and slowly killing his chakra. Lee didn't know this however and watched as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

Lee was about to open his gates when Sasuke yelled out the "**Fire release: land ablaze technique.**"

He took a breath and spewed liquid onto Lee and lee gasped at how hot it was. Sasuke smirked and spoke out loud. "I'd forfeit if I were you. All I have to do is a slight outburst of chakra and your entire body will be caught on fire. If you think I won't because you are a leaf ninja, then you are mistaken." No...he would only stop for three people.

"Proctor, I forfeit. It has been an Honor Sasuke-kun." Lee bowed and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto shook his head at what happened. He felt bad for Lee, but Sasuke was ruthless. The next battle he was overly excited about however. Hinata Walked into the arena looking nervous. She was about to face the teammate of Kurai. Omai smirked and looked around. He had a popsicle in his mouth that he did not take out.

Hinata saw Naruto smiling and her confidence boosted. If she won, she would get to spend more time with him. She got into her stance and waited. She only had a few moves she had learned from watching Neji. When Omai ran at her his sword ready she activated her byakugan. His speed increased with lightning and she started to spin. She was not perfect in this and it would be months before she was even close.

To be honest she wouldn't have even completed this yet if she had not been stalking Naruto and watching him train. In fact, it was Samri who gave her the idea in the first place. During one of the stalking instances Samri had caught her. She had told her that Naruto did not like weak girls, and if she could show Naruto that she could defend herself, then he would watch her more. It was a lie of course; Naruto didn't like someone for strength or wll. And Hinata knew that now.

But it pushed her back then and now she at least had this down. As she was twisting her arms chakra was coming out. Neji squinted his eyes in slight anger. Was this possible. No, it was incomplete. It wasn't the heavenly spin, but what was it.

"**Guardian Palms sphere!" **(I don't actually know what it's called and it's my AU so yeah.) She spun protecting herself as Omai hit. Hit sword did not penetrate and he was confused. He pushed harder to no avail. When he jumped back she stopped and shouted.

"You are within my divination! **Sixty-four palms strike!**" She started to spin and even Neji gasped. Was he wrong about fate.

Everyone watched as she hit Omai. "2! 4! 8! 16! 32!" Omai was already gasping for air this time. Everyone's eyes were wide. Naruot was cheering and screaming in favor of her. "64 palms!"

Omai looked at her, unable to move as he fell to his knees. He looked back up and saw a hand in front of his face. "Stay down Cloud Ninja. I will prove myself to my father, and Naruto-kun, whom I admire as well. I will shake the hyuga clan to its core. I will release the branch members. This is my promise. I do not break my promises, for that is my nindo...my ninja way."

The whole arena was silent. Naruto was staring at her; he literally could not stop the butterflies. Neji was wide eyed and his eyes were slightly misty._ Did she really mean that? Has fate changed?_

"Um...Hinata is the winner..." Genma said, shaken a bit.

The next trails went by fast. Ino won again, so did shikamaru. Gaara won against Shino, and Karui won against her opponent as well. Neji, still shaken up went down to the arena. He saw Samui and looked down.

"I do not know if our fate has changed, I am lost right now. But who ever wins this will have proven themselves and who ever looses will have to train harder. I will not hold back against you." He said quietly.

The Kumo nin nodded. She pulled out her swords and Neji got into his stance looking at the women in front of hm. She was average height and young, however she seemed to carry herself as an adult. She had a small tanto in her hand and stood lazily. She had a low-cut blouse, showing off her ample cleavage, and a skirt that showed off her legs. Her cleavage was covered in mesh as were her legs. She had an aura of power behind her.

"That...cool actually." She smiled at him and held up her hand, making a motion telling him to come at her.

He moved at extreme speeds and attacked, using the gentle fist style. However, she dodged almost every attack. When she raised her tanto he used the same move that Hinata used. This time instead of her incomplete one, everyone saw the complete form. Samui was knocked back into the wall and her Tanto thrown to the other side of the arena.

Neji was back in his stance when she stood back up. "That was a good attack, unfortunately it won't help you much."

He prepared for another attack but didn't see any being prepared. She just stood there. His Byakugan didn't see any movement, and he didn't feel she was doing anything. In fact, she wasn't. She was calculating her moves. She then smirked; her body being covered in lightning armor. It was risky to do this next move. She saw the last Hyuga's fight and she was not happy about having to get near him.

She then ran at him, her mind made up. As she got closer her speed increased. Neji started his gentle fist attacks to meet her, but his hand felt weird as it hit the armor. He was going through it slowly though. What he didn't notice was the lightning in the armor was disappearing and going to her arm.

"**Electric overdose technique!" **She yelled as she hit him. He grunted as his moves slowed down. She was out of breath and backing off, breathing hard.

"That technique shocks your system and puts more weight on you. It should have doubled. I won't let you do that eight-trigram thing. That is so uncool." She stood back up and stood still for a moment. She was charging her chakra.

The thing about Samui is she could always recover fast. Her chakra coils were healing from his previous defense jutsu. As they did, she pooled lightning into her arms. Both of them started to glow as she pointed them at him.

Neji started to speed up again, he wouldn't be able to do his big attack, but he could most definitely do the 64 palms.

"**64 palms."**

"**Lightning release: Twin pillar bolt."**

They both yelled as he clashed with her. Her hands shot forth bolts of lightning that hit him, and he pushed through it. "2...4...8...16...32..." He was gasping for breath. She was screaming now, pouring everything into him. He was shutting down and his movements were slowing down. He had lost. He fell as the last palm strike hit her.

They had both fallen down and Genma was waiting for one to get up. Then they both sat up. Everyone thought that Neji had won, he had to of. But then Neji cursed. His Byakugan showed that he had not done what he had wanted. Her chakra networks were still slightly open. "h-how"

"When...ugh, when I was screaming it wasn't because I was pouring the chakra out, I was pulling it back in. I only needed the arms to hit you initially. I then started to pull all that I had poured into my right, back into my body. I remade the armor while syphoning off my right arm, and sending the chakra in the left arm into your body."

"Proctor. I lost." Neji said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

He had lost with dignity. He had lost with honor. He knew that he would have to stand behind Hinata now as well, he was wrong. Inside however, he wanted to be in the finals. To show Hiashi that he was worth something. That could be done at a later time however.

The proctor called the match and Neji was helped up by Samui. Genma looked at the stands and called out to them. "In a month's time the finalist will be here. The matches will be on the board before you leave. I hope you all train before then. You are dismissed."

**Naruto - Samui(Kumo)**

**Hinata - Karui(kumo)**

**Shikamaru - Ino **

**Sasuke- Gaara(sand)**

Each of the contestants looked at the others. Samui was looking at Naruto was a straight face. Inside she was thinking he was cute but she wouldn't act on it. She was here on a mission. Naruto however winked at her and her eyes went big. She looked away and Karui walked up to her.

As they talked Naruto and Hinata met up. He hugged her tightly and congratulated her. "I guess Sensei will be training you huh? She set up a special trainer for me. Jiraiya of the Sannin...my godfather." He said happily.

"You have a Godfather? Naruto-kun that's amazing!"

"You arent stuttering anymore?" He asked chuckling.

She giggled and shook her head. "I've got to be strong now, ya know."

They laughed and he asked her if she wanted ramen before going with his Sensei. She nodded and joined him.

(Time skip- sorry guys but it isn't a date anyways.)

Jiraiya waited in the predetermined spot for the kid. He was sure that the kid would win, and he knew that the kid would show up. Of course, while he waited, he was going to do 'research'. At the moment he was looking in hot springs when he felt the presence behind him.

"I really hope you aren't Jiraiya." The voice said.

"Yep I am." Jiraiya turned around to see a kid about 5'6" standing inf ront of him. _He's a bit tall for a 12-year-old. But, boy does he look like Minato._

"Sooo the Toad Sage is a pervert?" Naruto asked.

"No...I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"

"Yeah...ok. So ano...you are my grandfather?" Naruto said quietly.

Jiraiya stopped the pose he had taken up with the pervert subject and looked down at the kid. "Yeah...gaki I am sorry I wasn't around. But I will make up for it. I have plenty to teach...are those chakra control suppression seals on you? I thought Samri wasn't supposed to give you that until later this week?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me last night, she had to leave with Hinata. Now, when you train me, you aren't just gonna be a perv right?"

"Maybe in another life I would be barely training you and leaving you along while I look at women. But I can do that anytime. I may still do it a little. In this life, however, I will be honoring your parents. Tell me kid, do you know you have two types of chakra?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, the kyubi chakra, right? Yeah, I know. She told me I had to ask her next time I use it though. Oh Shit! Be right back!" Naruto shouted before his eyes went blank.

**********(In Naruto's mindscape) *********

Naruto ran through the sewer like area until he came up to the cage. He heard the grunt and saw the towering figure behind the cage.

"**About time you showed up kit." The Kyubi snorted.**

"Yeah sorry Kyubi. I was busy and I forgot. Hang on." He excitedly shouted.

He closed his eyes and focused, the room started to grow brighter, like there was a sun rising. Suddenly it all blew up and they were standing in a field with a cottage. The cottage was where in the middle of the cage and fully furnished. There was a forest and a lake as well.

The kyubi looked around and smiled, her form shrinking until she was humanoid again** "Thank you Naruto-san...You need to get back out there, the Sannin is freaking out."**

Naruto nodded and left. He didn't get as much time there to ask questions, the answers he wanted. But as it turned out he didn't have to. He suddenly gained the knowledge of that night, and how it was an Uchiha that controlled her.

**********(Back outside)************

"Kid! Hey kid!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto finally came to and looked at him. "What?"

"Were you just talking to the Kyubi? It isn't trying to control you right? Also did you say she?" Jiraiya looked very worried.

"Nah, she's fine. She isn't hurting me. Also, yeah, she chooses to be a she. So, about this training?"

"Yeah...ok well never mind to the kyubi part, however I do want to teach you four jutsu. The first Two are the summoning, and the Rasengan. Now I have a fox contract that your sensei handed over to me for you. Did Anko teach you how to summon?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ok first I will teach you the Summoning. I am assuming since Samri put that seal on you, she want's your chakra control up more. So, the Rasengan can wait til the next chapter of our story." Jiraiya said pulling out the scroll for the fox summoning.

"Chapter?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah. I am a writer so I use terms like that. Now while you do that I will watch and figure out how to teach you the next two jutsu. They are kind of...only able to be done by Uzumaki and will greatly help you learn the three major jutsu's from your father's side. Don't give me that look. I can't tell you til you become a chunin." He said as he showed Naruto the signs for the summoning.

Naruto grunted at the secrets but nodded. He copied the summoning hand signs and kept practicing until Jiraiya thought he was ready. He then told him to sign the scroll with his blood. When he did the most mysterious thing happened. They both heard a laugh, deep and beautiful.

Naruto knew it, and Jiraiya suspected. Jiraiya however was the first to understand. "Kid, your kyubi is the elder to this summon. All summoning clans have an elder that the boss summon follows. But this is good. It means you are automatically accepted. See even your blood is glowing. So, try and summon a fox. I don't think you will get the boss summon at first but perhaps you will get one of the knights. Before you try however, we need to go into the woods. Wouldn't want the citizens seeing a huge fox." He said happily as he watched.

***********(in the woods five minutes later.)************

Jiraiya showed him again how to do it and told Naruto of the time limits and such. Before long he was ready. Naruto smiled and did the signs slamming his hand down. A huge plum of smoke appeared and they waited for it to go a way. When it finally did Jiraiya started to laugh and Naruto sweat dropped.

Laying there was a little kit, yawning and looking up at him.

"Gaki that's funny. You need lots of practice haha."

"Ugh fine I'll try again."

**You should use some of my chakra first. It has been a while since someone had a fox summon. They aren't used to it.**

Naruto nodded and pulled some of the Kyubi's chakra out, slamming his hand down. Jiraiya felt it before h saw it and immediately was on alert. There in front of him and huge as a small family home was a huge blue fox. The tails on it added to seven and it had armor on. On it's back were two huge chakrams. It looked down and its voice boomed in a feminine boom.

"Who is this that stands in front of me? Why dd you summon-"She was looking at Jiraiya but he pointed at Naruto. She looked and her eyes widened. "Jinchuriki? You have the Queen in you?"

Naruto nodded; he knew who she was talking about.

**Fist bump with her, I will order her to follow you, otherwise you will have to fight her to earn your place.**

He nodded and told the blue fox what Kyubi said. They fist bumped and her eyes glowed for a second.

"Prince Uzumaki, it will be an honor to follow you. My name is Kireina."

"ano...hi." Naruto waved.

"Ok, Gaki...I guess we can learn the Raseng-" Jiraiya was speaking when Naruto suddenly disappeared with the Fox...

"Naruto!" He yelled. _Fuck Hiruzen is going to kill me._

* * *

**Samri:** Did you loose Naruto?

**Ely: No? I wrote this...shut up.**

**Samri: Yeah yea, just bring him back. ALSO READERS there is a new version of the harem poll. If you voted, you will have to do it again. **

**Ely: Thx...Have a nice night guys.**

**Samri: Yeah bye guys! I hope you like my picture btw. it's on the bio and pfp.**

**Ely: stop advertising lady! Or I will make you have sex with Jiraiya.**

**Samri: Shutting up.**

Thanks guys for all the views and such. I am really hoping I am doing a good job. I dunno if you can tell but I kinda have low self esteem XD. As Samri stated, harem poll is different now. I edited the other chapters for new viewers, but now it has a number of girls. there is a choice for only one girl for those that voted NO. You will have to tell me which girl's tho or I wont be able to decide, especially if I have to change it from Hinata. Which I can do btw. Anyways...love ya, laters.


	5. Chunin exams?

**This will be a bit like cannon but it is building for a bigger story, a story not of vengeance but turmoil. In the next few chapters, Naruto's character may be taken in question, but I assure you. He is wiser now, and takes things into consideration. Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when it happens. However other than that small part, which will not happen in this chapter, it will diverge a lot. **

**Also, yes I have a lot of OC's...however S ranked NIN, excluding SOME of the swordsmen...Are all real Ninja that Kishimoto made up himself, and all are the A rank or above, and all are missing nin. Yes, I place a S ranked Nin into the story, it'd be way to short if the Akatsuki did not try and fill in their gaps.**

**Also, people are stronger in this. I did not like how some of the main Akatsuki members were nerfed. I've studied Naruto for a looong time, there for I will be going by a mix of common sense, and Data books. There will be some Akatsuki members that aren't fully evil and may turn, but their power ups will be surrounded by other power ups. Other Akatsuki members will play a huge role. As you can see I did not buff Han, and Samri almost got her ass handed to her. It happens. She is strong, comparable to the white fang. NOT Hashirama strong. Again, this is also not called Samri-the alternate life. It's called Naruto. It's a story about him.**

**So, I am going to make a vote for you guys. Make this a more Samri oriented, just add more Samri in it and keep it Naruto centered, or keep it the same way I have it now. Or less Samri. It will not be a poll but a review vote.**

**On to answering reviews. Other than the one above who sad I have made multiple OC-S ranked.  
**Pat123 chapter 4 . Mar 31

Ino is good for Naruto

**I agree lol**

**That was about t this time. Again I will try and answer every review. Old reviews I can answer as well if I see the need, but I'd love to ****responding**** pm to them!. I am sorry this is taking so long. I have had a really rough few months. I love you guys, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto and Kireina popped in a forest. He could hear yipping but didn't see anything. It was all foggy. She used one of her tails to bring him up onto her back and started walking.

So, the Kyubi is your boss? Also, where are we?" Naruto asked looking around.

"No, she is not our boss. Just our elder. I am the boss, kit. You are in Kitsune no seiiki. (sanctuary of the fox...sorry if that translation is not correct. If anyone knows the real translation, tell me.) Also known as Seiiki no tani, or Sanctuary valley." She said in a matter of fact tone.

The fog started to clear and Naruto's eyes widened. He looked around and saw what looked like a beautiful oasis in the middle of a forest. The trees where towering, far above the size of even Konoha's, and those were huge. They had to tower at least two-hundred feet or more. The lake he was also looking at was beautiful, it had floating water lilies and koi swimming around. He could see this because they were wadding through it right now.

He saw a waterfall, that came from a cliff. On top of the cliff where the buildings, homes he assumed. He saw another area with spikes, that shot out of the ground and what looked like a storm on top. It was starting to drizzle on them now, but it was warm. As a matter of fact, the entire place felt warm. She walked up some steps to the home, the huge home and sat in front of it.

"Um...kitsune-san how do you fit in there?" He asked.

"Unlike other summons, while in our home are here, we can turn humanoid after we gain five tails. It's technically a henge, but not an illusion."

"Oh, like my sexy jutsu?"

"Yo-your what?"

"Yeah here lemme show you! **SEXY NO JUTSU**" He shouted and turned.

The fox almost had a heart attack. Standing in front of her was a naked girl. "Naruto turn back what the fuck!"

He did and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's like that. I do NOT want to know where you learned that. Try learning to put on clothes though ok?"

He nodded and she slowly shrunk until she was a bit taller than him. Kireina was 5'8 and had blue hair, much like her fur. Her blazing read eyes that looked like Kurenai looked into his soul. She also had whisker marks like he did on his face. He touched his face at the thought of it, when he looked down his eyes grew even wider. She was definitely not wearing what he expected.

She was fully clad in battle armor, her helmet, did not cover her full head, but looked more like a crown, it had horns that llooked like dragon wings. The top she wore did not cover her fully, it had horn like metal over her shoulders, and a breast plate. Her stomach was covered by mesh. Her armored skirt did not cover her thighs, only the front and back. It also had fox fur surrounding it. Her arms were completely covered in bits of sharp metal and black sleeves. She had thigh high boots that had spikes at the end. On her back she still had both chakrams.

"Um...nice armor. Doesn't seem to practical." He stuttered.

"It isn't supposed to be. Also, I don't need practical. I am a summon. I rarely battle in this form for one, and two my skin is as strong as steel by itself. This armor is stronger than diamonds, the mesh is as well. Calm down, kit. Now come on in." She said walking into her home.

He stepped in and saw and old man. He had a beard and was sitting cross legged. He was looking at him and Naruto could tell he was blind.

"ah, a new contract hmmm? First one in a long time. Boy come sit in front of you. Let me look at you."

"Um...but you are blind." Naruto said, still sitting in front of the man.

"I can sense you, boy. I am a fox. We have other senses. Hmmmm powerful indeed, son of two strong shinobi, an S ranked female and an SS ranked male. Also, a junchuriki for the eldest. Hmm, I accept you as our summon."

Naruto squinted his eyes; he was already accepted. Kireina spoke up then.

"jiji-san, he was already accepted by me. But I thank you for the acceptance. Now I can proceed with his teachings. Naruto you will have to have mastered chakra control. I see you have those suppression seal on. I placed a seal on you to keep our chakra gravity from effecting you, would you like to train in it?"

He tilted his head. Did he really want to? He needed to get his chakra control up. But he felt like he was going to get that with Jiraiya. He told the vixen as much.

"Then we can wait a bit. I will bring you back to Jiraiya-sama. When he is done teaching you the those three jutsu, I will begin your sage training. You will need to learn some of the gentle fist first, so please find someone to teach you."

"I have already! Yatta! This will make me strong right Sensei?"

Kireina nodded. "Don't call me sensei though, you already have a lot. Kireina is fine." He nodded and then felt the world change. He blinked and looked around, seeing he was back near Konoha. Jiraiya was freaking out and talking to a toad, and Kireina was back in her fox form.

Jiraiya straightened up and looked back. "You! You took him without permission! Where have you been that was so important!"

"Sage, it's only been a few minutes in this world so calm down. Naruto, before you ask, the valley time is different than here. Hours there will equal a few minutes here." Kireina quipped.

Naruto nodded and bowed to her. She spoke to Jiraiya while he walked away a bit. She had grown smaller so she could talk to him in private, which annoyed him, but he understood. He watched as Jiraiya walked back to him and Kireina poofed out of existence.

"Ok gaki, I guess it's time to teach you the Rasengan. Now, I was hoping to have you master one of the elements I was told you had, but Samri seems to think you need to do this first. It does take a lot of control, but I want you to keep those suppression seals on you until you the final stage ok? I also want you to use as many clones as you can, I wanted to do this correctly but you only have a month. And I have to teach you all four jutsus in three weeks." He said seriously.

Naruto nodded. And made the hand sign.

**********(In the hokages office)***********

"I'm sorry to stop your departure aunty." Temari said. She and her brothers were in the office with her aunt and the hokage. She had told them what Baki had told them. That the invasion was definitely happening.

Samri looked at her quietly for a minute. The sand siblings were creating treason by doing this. "Gaara, do you remember when I left? Your uncle, my brother, had tried to kill you." Gaara nodded so she continued. "That sign on your forehead, does not mean hate. I have waited for the longest time to be able to tell you. It means love, hunnie. Your mother put that on you, to protect you. Temari...when I left, I left that fan behind for a reason. Kankuro, sweetie I left you those puppets. Your father didn't give you those. I love you all. That being said. I did not commit treason so that you guys could follow in my footsteps. When the invasion happens. I need you to run."

The siblings tried to argue but she put her hand up. "I doubt your father will forgive you, but you could say that gaara was going crazy and tried to kill his own people. Please, do this for me. At least this way he won't make you missing nin."

They quieted down and looked at the floor. Gaara was the first to speak. "Obasan, I will follow your orders." The other two agreed.

This meeting left the Hokage with a lot to figure out. When the three left he turned to Samri and spoke softly. "Musume, I love you. I don't think I will be Hokage for much longer. Even if I do not die, which I feel will happen, I am putting up the hat. I need a favor from you. Neither you, nor Jiraiya will accept the hat, and I know this. There is one person I want, she is Tsunade of the Sannin. If Jiraiya will not be hokage, then only SHE can protect the leaf from Orochimaru. Jiraiya may not always be here, I need you and Jiraiya to go get her, and drag her back to the leaf."

Samri nodded and waited for him to finish, as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Normally she wouldn't come back except by some miracle. However, I have a paper with DNA results that she needs to see. It'll change her mind, I hope. Please bring back my old student. And remember, I do love you. I love you like my own blood. Now you can leave for your mission, I need to call in Asuma." He said, his voice shaking.

She was crying, but she kept silent about it. She wiped the tears away and bowed. She left with the only other thing he gave her. A letter about what he needed to tell Naruto if he passed, a final mission to be done after he died (excluding the Tsunade one.), and a copy of his will, all not to be open unless he died. She left to go towards the Hyuga compound, crying the entire way. _I won't let you die old man. Legends never die anyways._

**********(back from that short interlude.) **********

Naruto had created the clones and Jiraiya had almost fainted. 2000 clones stood there waiting for Jiraiya to show him the first part. Naruto look a bit out of breath, but within seconds was back to breathing just fine. Another few seconds later he was back to half of his chakra reserves as well.

"Um, gaki. Dispel those, a hundred at a time. When you are finished, I need you to make a hundred at a time, until you get to 2000 again. Wait at least a minute before each batch. I will be waiting and getting things ready." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and went about doing as asked.

Jiraiya himself used a variation of the shuriken shadow clone technique on a water balloon. Within thirty minutes both were done. He walked over to the Narutos and told them to each grab a balloon. He then explained that they needed to each rotate their chakra in many different directions to pop it. He told them that when the first one popped it that the clone needed to expel, and each one there after.

The Narutos nodded and got to work. It took a few hours, but a balloon from one of the clones was about to pop. He decided to dispel, and Jiraiya was about to ask why when, all a sudden another clone actually popped his balloon. Then one by one clones started to dispel, until it was hundreds at a time. _This kid finished in an hour and a half. He is broken when it comes to power. I think he may surpass his dad._

When every clone was gone, Naruto was able to pop the balloon within seconds. Jiraiya sighed and told hm to repeat the clone production while he used the clone technique on rubber balls. When there were enough clones and the balls had been passed out, he explained the next process.

This time, you have to pop this. Same process, except this time you need more output. Get to work." He said before walking off.

After another hour Jiraiya decided to start writing again. The sun was starting to set but Naruto was not giving up. Jiraiya called the original over and they started to eat. Every now and then one of the clones would dispel from chakra loss and Naruto would have to make more. Jiraiya went to sleep, but Naruto continued.

It was early morning, the sun just starting to rise, when Naruto woke up Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at him and he showed him he could do it. When Jiraiya asked hm how he finally figured it out, He told him that he kind of cheated and used the kyubi chakra at first. When he felt how it was done it only took another hour to do it with his own.

"Ok gaki, for this next part, I think you can take off the suppression seal if you want. This takes really good chakra control. So, if you want to learn it then you are allowed to take off the seal."

"No sensei. Samri-sensei said to leave it on for a week. Just tell me what I need to do." Naruto said, stubbornly.

_Well if he learns to do this with the seal on, it'll triple his control._

"OK, you have to have a regular balloon NOT pop. I want you to be able to go forever without popping the balloon ok?" He said, ruffling Naruto's head.

Naruto nodded and got to work. This however would take a long time.

(time skip, the end of the week.)

Jiraiya was peeping in the bathhouse when he heard the gaki. "Ero-sennin! PERVY SAGE!"

Jiraiya jumped up and put his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Gaki, shut the fuck up. What's up? Did you figure it out?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked down. "Kinda, but I have to use clones. Watch." He then made a clone and got to work. Jiraiya could see it molding the chakra and he sighed.

"Naruto, you have to be able to do it without clones. Keep trying. Maybe make more clones and do it like this until you figure out how not to use them?" He said as he went back to his 'research'.

Naruto grunted and walked off. He would get it this time. He sighed and slowly, hours upon hours, made clones until he was at 8000. He even had to ask the Kyubi for chakra, a whole lot. He was drained and had them start. After a few minutes he dispelled them a hundred at a time til he was back at 2000. He then made 2000 more and had them do it again, this time he made sure they only helped with half.

It took him another two days of this constant work before suddenly, he got it. He was able to do it himself, one handed without even popping a balloon. Not only that, he didn't even have to use his other hand to mold it. It did it on it's on. As he shouted for joy and Jiraiya walked up in time to see it, he passed out.

(two days later.)

Naruto woke up in a bed, his bed, and looked around. Jiraiya was sitting there at his desk, writing away. "Sensei, what happened?"

"Naruto, if you ever use that much chakra again, I'll kill you myself. You over worked yourself. However, seeing as you heal quicker than anyone I have ever seen, I'll let you off the hook this once. You are almost done with the Rasengan, congrats. The last thing I want to teach you with, will be fundamental in adding a nature to it.

You see when the forth created it, he always said it was incomplete. I want you to create an elemental version of it. To do that, I have upped your chakra control suppression seals by a hundred. You wont even be able to hold a leaf on your forehead, yet alone walk on a tree. For the next two days, that is what you will be doing. I only want 2000 clones this time. No more. Getto work." Jiraiya finished as he pointed to Samri's back yard.

Naruto sighed and got up and dressed to get to work. First was the leaf exercise. This took well over half a day, thanks to the damn seals. _I better have perfect chakra control after this._

After half of the day, he could finally keep ten leaves on him, let alone one. It was then he did tree-walking, it didn't take as long as he thought it would, but he already knew the workings of it. By night time, he mastered that.

The next day he went to do water walking. Jiraiya had heated up the water until it was boiling, so that it was harder to walk on. This was very painful for Naruto but after two more days he had this mastered. This Jiraiya finally sat down with him and released the seals. "Your summon said you would need these back on, but that was before I changed the density. I hope this helped."

Naruto nodded and when the seals were taken off, he felt his chakra moving with ease. He was so thankful. He immediately decided it was time to create 2000 clones again. This time when he did, not only did he barely use any chakra to do it, he didn't have to make a hand sign.

Jiraiya saw this and nodded smiling. "So, gaki, now is the time to learn one of the Uzumaki jutsus. The first one is not so much a jutsu as a style. Fuinjutsu is the sealing ability. You already know a little bit but I want you to get started on it. You can do this one on your own time but I figure having it will be a great help."

Naruto nodded and kept listening.

"I have books on techniques in Samri's library. The other one we need to work on relates to one of your bloodlines. You see the Uzumaki have three bloodlines. One is the healing factor...check for that right? You heal fast even without the kyubi. It also makes you age slower. It also adapts your body to things. The abuse you had growing up would have made your skin stronger, and the kyubi chakra would have made your coils denser. We will be toughning your muscles and bones while I train you as well.

The second one is a bit fun; it pertains to the sealing. Many think sealing IS the bloodline but it isn't. You see, Uzumaki understand the world differently than us. The bloodline itself is called dimensional perspective. You can sense chakra and absorb it in ways no one else can, you also CANNOT be poisoned by chakra, and can hold a living chakra inside you without issue.

This of course works for a jinchuriki, but it also means you can hold a ninja's chakra. You can also mold someone else's chakra. I have seen that you also have this ability. The final bloodline is the biggest, and I know your mother had it. An Uzumaki can also master any chakra nature, including the mixed ones, such as kekkei genkei and kekkei tota, from what their affinities are. Only theirs though."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"ugh, Gaki come on. Look Mito Uzumaki Senju, while the only Uzumaki I know to have mastered three kekkei genkei, had three elements. Your mother had two, and mastered those PLUS the kekkei genkei. Because she can fuse chakra like that. Unfortunately, the kekkei genkei does not pass down in Uzumaki's if they created it themselves. However, your father's swift release did. We just need to unlock it, while it isn't you creating a new one which will make this easier, you need to master wind and lightning."

Naruto looked at him and nodded. He could be faster. He was already starting to be super fast. Imagine what he could do with swift release. He looked back at Jiraiya and nodded.

"Hai Sensei. I will do this, to protect those I love. Will I master it before this month?"

"No, but I will teach you a justu that will help. The fuinjutsu will help with any sealing jutsu you need, however the actual jutsu I want to teach you is like the wind walking technique. The difference is this one won't let you walk up, but forward. It builds your speed while doing it as well, because of the control needed. I am teaching you this because wind walking is pointless in a fight, you'll drop the minute you use it."

"Um, is there a lightning one that does the same? I would like to learn all both." Naruto said happily, making clones to learn the fuinjustu inside the house.

"Yeah, the lightning one is called **lightning travel**. The jutsu I want you to learn is not that high of a jutsu, but with your control and Uzumaki DNA you can make it stronger. It's called **Wind Release: Speed of the wind.** I know it isn't very original, here are the hand signs."

Jiraiya showed him the signs and Naruto got to work. He would perfect this jutsu before the end of the month he hoped. He would soon learn that normal chakra control is different than elemental control.

*************(With Hinata, Samri and Fu)*************

"Samri-sensei...ano...who is this?"

"Oh! Hinata, meet Fu. She will be my new student, joining Naruto in the pursuit of the wind!" Samri shouted pumping her fist and looking past the girls with a hardened look.

Both girls look at where she was looking, and seeing nothing looked back. Fu waved her hand in front of her sensei's face and shook her head.

"Hey Hinata. I'm Fu, and I am very sorry that I have a crazy Sensei. Sensei, what are you looking at?" Fu asked

Samri snapped out of her pose and glared. She didn't say anything and turned, running off in the direction of their mission. Fu sighed and followed hearing Hinata giggle and smiling to herself.

They talked for a while, Fu being an open book, Hinata being a library of information for the leaf's history. Fu didn't hide the fact that she was a jinchuriki, and Hinata didn't judge. They came to a clearing and Samri decided they should rest. She pulled out a paper to see what Fu's chakra nature was. The paper crinkled and split.

"I am so lucky to keep getting people I can train." She said to herself, smiling.

She smiled at both of them and turned to Hinata. "This scroll I have on my person. It is a different kata then you are used to. It is one I worked on for Naruto, and I want you to try it. Change it out you feel. I am going to show you how to make a shadow clone. However never, and I repeat...NEVER, make more than two. For this exercise, I will be giving you chakra supply seals. They are a gift from Naruto.

He puts chakra into a seal, every day. Just incase one of his teammates needs it. Now, when chakra is not your own, you go through it fast. Especially since you barely have control of it. However, with Naruto there is no shortage and these will last you five hours with what I have planned, each. So, put one on, and make twenty-one clones."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told. Samri then helped her make the clones, which took itself a while. When they were done, she activated the seal on Hinata. She was a bit upset that she only had five seals, but Fu jumped in and offered her chakra. While not having as much as the Uzumaki, Chomei, the seven tails, forcibly spread Fu's chakra reserves. It would take ten times the amount to equal it. But she could do it.

Samri, shook her head and told her to only do half of it. Hinata was smart and would get the hang of what she was going to show her. When Hinata finally figured out the shadow clone and made twenty-one, Samri smiled and spoke.

"Ok all twenty-one of you need to separate into seven clones each. The first seven, do the katas. The second group, work on your lightning release. I have a jutsu I will give you guys. It speeds you up. That is the first part that you will work on. Team three will work on a pin point lightning jutsu. I call it the surgical bolt strike; however, I also do not use the gentle fist. So, I am sure you will learn how to do it a different way." She then gave out the two scrolls.

The lightning one for speed (same that was given to naruto) was an A rank jutsu. She did not expect Hinata to master it, but Hinata did not need to master it. Hyuga's were already fast. The surgical one was B rank, and this one she knew Hinata would have to change, and that was ok. She walked back to the original who looked tired. The seal was activated and leaking chakra back into her body, which was perfect.

In a few minutes Hinata was back up and ready. This is when Samri slapped some gravity seals on her. Twice the amount that Naruto first had. She then slapped two chakra seals on her ad waited. The girl cried out as she tried to get back up, and the seals released the chakra into her. Uzumaki chakra was stronger and pushed limits.

_Come on, I need his bloodline to be in here. Please adapt her body. _She slapped on a third seal, leaving her with one left. Hinata was still crying out but moving up slightly. Fu looked like she was zoned out then shouted "Hai." before running up and touching one of the seals.

Carefully and with Chomei's guidance she poured Nanabi chakra into it. Chomei knew that the Uzumaki chakra could not be poisoned by her chakra and it would strengthen her chakra. This showed to be true when the seals sent out a pulse and within minutes, Hinata was standing up, her eyes wet from tears. The gravity seals seemed to be getting lighter.

"Good, that was four times that of a normal person. The reason I didn't give Naruto this at first was I had no idea I could have given him more. Until the update from Jiraiya I had no idea of his bloodline. But this works." Samri said smiling, as Hinata finished crying.

"You almost killed me!" She yelled, trying to run forward but falling.

"Yeah, I did. But I had faith. Now for the next week you will keep those on you. His chakra will wear off by then and I will be forced to take them off of you. I only want your speed up. So, work on that, not your muscles. Unless you want to scare the boys away with them lol.

Hinata growled but worked on moving. Samri then turned to Fu and placed some gravity seals on her. Fu tilted her head because even after four she wasn't feeling the effects has much as she should. "You are in a bond with your beast that has lasted longer than Naruto's. You will need more than him. Though I don't want you working on your speed in running. I know you are fast. I want you working on flying and taijutsu. So, for the next week, we will be fighting." She said smiling.

Fu nodded and they all started. What they did not know what the jinchuriki chakra pulse had alerted someone else of their presence as well.

*******(week later)*******

The women were training hard for the last week, and Samri decided to have them rest. She had since run out of chakra seals for Hinata and so the girl could only make two clones at a time. They were all sitting down and eating fish when Fu picked up a signature. Samri felt it a second later.

"Well, girls. It looks like our training may get to see some practice. We have visitors." She said before standing up.

Two men walked out of the woods. One was tall, and had bandages over his arms. He wore a black kimono and had the sword of Kushimaru. The other had a huge sword, with explosive tags on it. The other guy was smaller and wore a mask that looked like a bear. They were wearing all black capes excluding a few red clouds. The taller one stopped and looked straight at Samri, grinning wildly.

"Oi, if it aint Samri!"

"Yeah yea, hello to you too Kussa. Back in the Akatsuki now? You where there in the rain village before. Thought you didn't like the new Pain." She said smirking.

"Ya. 'e done good by me though. Saved me sis. Kind o' a bitch to not pay em back innit." He said before pulling out his sword and looking at Fu and Hinata. "We un got ourselves a bit of a bounty treasure here. The jinchuriki, a hyuga, and the demoness of the wind. I'd say about six mil ryo for the little ones. I dun know bout you. " Kussa said grinning.

"Nice try Kussa. We know I am faster than you. The Akatsuki hiring A rank now? You aren't wearing a ring so I am guessing the swordsmen are mercs. In that case you have bounties on you. I want them when I kill you. Do you mind?" She said before raising her hands and doing a quick jutsu before her hands started to spark.

"Hinata, watch this jutsu. This is another I want you to learn how to do. It's fairly simple. When I am done you will take out the newbie with the two tanto. I will take out Kussa. Hey Kussa, that sword is Shibiku of the seven swords, right? I don't think that actually belongs to you, I will also take that." She said before she ran at him.

She was not using swift release, but was in fact using her lightning speed. Her hands glowed and started sparking as she dragged them on the ground. The other nin watched as they felt the ground shake. When she whipped up her hand, it was covered in lightning. Kussa grunted and held his sword.

"You expect her to take out an A rank Ninja?" Fu asked. "How is a genin training to be a chunin supposed to do that?"

"Who said I was training her to be a chunin? Also, she has you. Another genin training to be 'more' than a chunin." Samri said as she dodged the explosive sword.

When it hit the ground, it did indeed set off a number of explosions, however Samri had dodged it and struck out with her palms. She needed to show Hinata how to do this but she wasn't able to shoot out chakra like she was, so she had to use wind.

"**Gale palm blast!**" Samri shouted, shooting forth wind, and connecting it with her lightning. It wasn't as pinpointed as Hinata's would be but it still stopped the next incoming swing.

Samri turned and swiped at Kussa, but he blocked her. At this point she was knocked back and growled. She looked over and Hinata and Fu were fighting the cloak dude.

"**Thunder cry!"** Fu yelled, screaming at the man.

Her voice turned into a wave that knocked him back, into Hinata who did what she learned the week before. She charged her hands used her gentle fist. Hinata had turned this into one of her own and yelled out. "**Gentle fist: Stinging touch!" **

She started moving her arms fast, hitting him in several spots. He cried out and Samri turned her attention back to Kussa. She decided to end this fast, no one wanted this drawn out fight. However, when she turned, she was hit again and sent backwards.

"Ow..." She growled before signing her next jutsu. "**Double Bolt Sentence." **She threw her hands jump and pulled them forward as lightning from the air pulled itself into two bolts and struck the man. He screamed but ran at her anyways. She ducked his swing, sliding under him. As she twisted to look up at him, she charged her hands and yelled "Clear!" hitting him in the chest.

His eyes went wide as his heart skipped a few beats. He started to slow down, coughing up blood. He turned to her angry. "Lightning overdose huh?"

"Yeah I saw someone else use it and figured I'd give it a try." Samri said smirking as a kunai slipped into her hand. "I am sorry I had to dishonor you this way. As ninja you should go out fighting. But I have a duty right now."

"Oh I can still fight." He said picking up his sword.

He then lunged at her and she cursed before jumping out of the way, her foot almost caught in another explosion. He swung again and she yelled "**Sphere shield technique."** her body throwing up a shield of lightning, protecting her. "You have forced me to use a kekkei genkei. Let's end this."

She held out her hand and formed water in it. Then she blew in into it. Kussa's eyes widen as she formed ice and he jumped back. She then blew hard and ice spears flew out and hit him. He cursed and stood back up. They had not done much damage but he realize he was surrounded by them as well.

"This was called Ice trap. I am low on chakra because I have been training them. However, this little baby I can definitely pull off. Now try not to move to much because they send bolts of chakra into you. One little thing if I may add. You see the beautiful thing is, I WAS training them. I happened to have a chakra seal on me. And if you have not noticed, your buddy is dead."

He looked and sure enough, Hinata was laying on her back breathing while Fu was healing her, the man next to them was most definitely dead. Samri called Fu over, and she quickly grabbed the dead man's tanto before walking over. "Can you be a dear and pour some of Chomei's chakra into this seal?"

As she did, Samri turned to Kussa and smirked. "I am tired Kussa, I have so much stress and my Hokage has not let me rest. I had to fight a fucking jinchuriki the other week and you think I can't handle you? Did you know that bijuu chakra is poisonous?" She placed the seal on one of her spears and shot it into the ground. It connected to the other bolts and Samri continued. "Guess you will find out soon enough. Fu can you heal my wounds? I really need to get into advanced medical ninjutsu. But I feel like if I did, I would be a mary sue." Fu looked at her confused, but healed her anyways.

Soon the man before them was screaming out. His skin as boiling away and Fu's eyes went wide. He started to turn black and throw up, the vomit filled with black blood. Every time a bolt would hit him, dark pealing would occur and he would scream louder. Finally, his voice grew weak and he passed out.

When the chakra ran out, Samri walked over to make sure he was dead, before pulling out one of her bladed fans and cutting his head off. She then sealed him away and took his other sealed items. Front notes he had on him she had three different bounties, all b rank. It was a nice paycheck. She looked to Fu and gave her one of the bounties. Hinata turned down hers, before throwing up at the sight.

"We have to get used to this someday. I have three bounties, and Fu has two since you won't accept it. I didn't get to see you finish your attacks, but I trust you did well. We have a jinchuriki to save so, come on. I also need to return this sword to the mist at some point. I will do that on my own." She said, sealing it away. "Come on kiddos. We need to find him and turn escort him to the safe house."

*****(a few days later)*****

"Sensei...he is kind of rude."

Said man she was talking about was slowly blowing bubbles. They had found him, but he was...well rude. "You are a jinchuriki and yet you travel with people who use you as a weapon."

Fu looked at him and glared. "I have never even been asked to use my bijuu. Looser." She growled and headed to the front of their little party.

Hinata had already grown tired of him and moved up there as well. Samri sighed and walked beside him. She felt weird about this whole ordeal. He had said he wanted to be in the land of fire, but he also kept looking off towards the mist. He definitely missed it.

"Hey, you know what I think?" She asked.

"That you are hot and I wanna bed you?" He asked.

She stopped and her eye twitched. _You might be dead soon. _She turned to him and forced a smile. "That you miss home and are too much of a coward to go back."

He was quiet and looked off to their right, just as Fu flew back. "Sensei someone is here."

"For fucks sake. Can I not get a fucking break? I just want to go home and be in bed. I should have never joined the fucking leaf." Samri yelled, pulling out her fans. Of course, she did not mean any of it. She was just frustrated.

In front of her landed a gorgeous woman with red hair, a man with an eye patch, and another woman with pale eyes. The red head was just as tall as Samri, and had at least a D cup. She was wearing a blue dress, but it did not hide much. The man with the eye patch Samri knew. His name was Ao and she had fought him before. The other woman she did not know though. She looked Fu and Hinata's age.

"Mist ninja. Why are you here?"Samri asked.

"We want our Jinchuriki." Ao answered.

None of them were in a battle stance but Samri was suspicious. "I have orders to bring him to the leaf. You are also enemy ninja. We don't follow murders of bloodlines." Samri spoke, adding venom to her words.

The red head just smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know. Your Hokage has offered us help against the Mizukage and others. We are just here for an advance on his word." She pulled out a scroll and handed it to Samri.

She read it and in fact, it was her dad's signature. She sighed and handed it back. "Ok, you are the rebels." everyone including the six tails. "Utakata, you ok with this?"

He looked at her surprised. "You care what I want?"

She nodded and he thought for a bit. No one had asked him what he wanted in a long time. "My name is Mei; I am the leader of the rebels. I also concur that if you want to stay in the leaf, I will not fight you. I'd just like to let you know that we could use your help. I want to bring the country back to what it was."

He looked at the red head who had just spoke. After a moment he nodded. "Yeah, I will join you in your rebellion. It is time I went back home. "

"What is your name miss?" The other mist girl spoke.

"Samri."

"Oh, Naruto spoke of you a bit. You are one of his precious people. Tell him I said I will see him soon. Name's Haku in case you are wondering." She smiled, as Samri eyes went wide.

_This is the girl that Naruto speaks so strongly about. Oh no they are leaving. _"Wait, I had a sword that belongs to you guys." She yelled pulling out the seal with the sword. It had the swords name on it and when Mei saw it her eyes smiled a bit.

"Thank you Samri-chan. I am sure we can find someone to use this. We have to be off now. We have been gone for too long. We shall meet again." She said turning and swaying her hips in a way that made Samri lick her lips.

"Well kiddos, time to go back home."

******(With Naruto a week later) *******

"Ero-Sennin, can I use the summoning and Rasengan in the exams?" Naruto looked at his sage sensei and asked.

"No. They are too powerful. You can however use any other I taught you. AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"You say while you are looking at girls in bikinis." Naruto said dryly.

Jiraiya sighed and hopped down from his spying tree. "So, how are you doing on that jutsu? It has been almost three weeks. I even got word that your Sensei completed her mission, she is on her way back." He said happily.

Naruto smiled and yelled. "Yatta! And yeah old man, I got the jutsu down. Kind of. I had to mix them."

"Mix them? Show me." Jiraiya stated.

"Ok. I don't have a name for it yet but watch." Naruto said as his body sparked a little.

He then moved at speed well into high chunin. When he stopped, he was grinning, and Jiraiya noticed his feet weren't quite touching the ground. Jiraiya threw a kunai and watched as Naruto literally slide away. It was like he was ice skating, except on wind.

"Gaki that's amazing. Why is that mixing the Lightning?" The sage asked.

Naruto then smiled and rubbed the back of his head before lighting up in sparks and disappearing from view showing up above him and trying to land a punch. The sage, dodged it and laughed. "I see I see. You use it to add speed so you can blitz forth huh? Seems like a tiny bit of swift release is in play."

"Blitz forth! Great name pervy sage!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya who laughed and then cried at the name.

"No respect." He said, but then was quieted down when Naruto hugged him.

"You weren't there while I was a child, but thank you for being here now. Since you have been teaching me, I haven't felt scared. Even with Kakashi-sensei and Samri-san...I feel scared at night. Samri makes me feel loved and wanted, like a mom. But you make me feel protected. I am glad I met you Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto whispered.

Jiraiya smiled and patted his head, hugging him back. _I hope you two are proud of him. He is an amazing young boy. _

"Naruto...next week you become a chunin. I only have one last thing I can teach you. I want you to remember this jutsu. It could save your life ok? You can use it with the Rasengan ok? I call it the electric pulse, and it also can be added to your sword, instead of the lightning blade. Seeing as you haven't learnt it yet and you have the wind blade version. This will word with the ore only, because you can send in the chakra while using the wind portion. When it hits a target, it sends out a pulse."

Naruto nodded and followed the hand signs. For the next week he would be learning this technique. She smiled and ran off leaving Jiraiya to continue peeping.

While he was training Hinata and Samri came up to also show him as much of the gentle fist as they could fit into the week. Naruto made 200 clones and proceeded to use 100 for both the jutsu, and the gentle fist. The week was hard and long, but he would be ready.

**************(chunin exams begin!)*************

When the last week was up, they showed up at the official arena. Naruto looked around and smirked. He saw Hinata waving at him and he waved back. He also saw his opponents and waved to them. They tilted their heads at him in confusion, but of course he didn't notice. He still kept smiling as he looked around.

Samri and Kakashi were up in the hokage box with Hiruzen. The kazekage was next to him and had two guards of his own. One was Baki, the other Naruto didn't know. He looked behind him and saw Sasuke, who nodded at him. He turned back around as he saw the proctor jump down. It was Anko. She smirked at him and bowed to everyone else.

"Ok ok, yes I am awesome. Now if everyone could make their way to the stands excluding the Gaki and big boobs blondie." She yelled.

Said big boobs blondie blushed and said "Not cool." as she walked up to the middle.

When Naruto walked to the middle, everyone gasped. He looked so different. Taller by about four inches, more toned with muscle. His hair was longer like Minato. He looked more feral with his whiskers looking deeper. His beautiful blue eyes had a silver lining around the iris. He still wore the blue t-shirt, however it had an orange strip down the sides. His pants were also blue, and they full pants this time. They had kunai seals on the side in black. He also wore a blue jacket, with white fur on the top in a hoodie fasion, without the hoodie. His headband was now on his belt, and his belt was orange. His swords were on his back, but he had seals on his arms to hold them if need be. He also had fingerless gloves with the Uzumaki symbol on their metal knuckles. His jacket also flowed kind of like a cloak, and was sleevless.

Everyone was gawking, and some of the female ninja were drooling. Naruto had gotten hot. Ino was blushing madly and Hinata was almost fainting. Karui was drooling slightly, and Samui was thinking to herself how cool he looked.

Anko looked at him and then at Samui. "You guys make your nations proud. Gaki, remember. I bet on you. If you lose, I will feed you to my snakes." Turning to the Hokage box she shouted. "Welcome everyone, to the Chunin exams. We bring to you first, the brat, Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf. The Cloud has brought forth one of their genins, the busted blonde...Samui whats her face. You all know the rules...there are no rules except I am the boss."

"Yo, sensei. Where is the other proctor." Naruto asked.

"He's too sick to be here." She stated, "Plus, he looks sick. I mean...it isn't good to show off sick people. Meanwhile, I am good enough and sexy. Begin!"

She giggled and jumped out of the way as Naruto quickly ducked being slashed by Samui. He looked up just in time to see her bust as his nose bled a little. He jumped back and growled, wiping his nose. He took out his own swords and channeled wind chakra through them.

"I won't be going easy on you." Samui said coldly.

"I wouldn't expect you to, beautiful." He said smirking and making her blush.

"**Lightning release: Split sword slash!" **Samui yelled before her own sword lit up with chakra. She spun slashing at the air as Naruto and everyone else's eyes went wide.

The lightning jumped off the sword and into the air. Three levels of slashes, each three feet apart, came at him. He tried to block it, but one made it through hitting him and slamming him into the wall.

"**Lightning release: cool lightning smash!"** She yelled running forward, her hand and sword sparking.

As she reached the wall, at an almost blinding speed, she twisted and slammed her hand into the wall where Naruto was. The wall exploded and sparks went everywhere. The stadium grew quite as she also slashed the air. Only the jonins and Sharingan users saw it. Samui also saw it because of her proximity to the movement.

The reason she had slashed to the side, destroying more wall was Naruto had dodged her. He wasn't even using chakra and he was fast. He was panting now, standing back n the middle, his left arm bleeding. Samui thought she had just gained an advantage. However, in front of everyone however the wound was healing on its own.

"Uzumaki's have a fast healing ability." Asuma stated to the genin next to him.

"Ugh, why is it always the pretty girls that hit hard." Naruto winced. He did not notice that yet again Samui was blushing.

"Uzumaki, I am not finished with you yet. Don't get cocky, that is uncool." Samui said.

"I wasn't. I was being honest. That was a good hit." He smiled before running at her, both swords at the ready.

She ran towards him doing the same with her but before each of them reached each other they both jumped.

"**Lightning release: Cloud blast!"**

"**Wind release: Wind release slash!" **

Both threw out their swords, shooting out their perspective attacks. Samui's sword sent our tendrils of lightning, traveling above the speed of sound and making booms as it crackled. Naruto's swords sent out wind slashes that pushed the limit of hurricane level power.

Both attacks pounded into each other and the whole arena shuddered. Naruto landed and sped forward before Samui could land, when he got to her, he kicked her back up and shouted out "**wind release: maelstrom slash." **

His swords twisted and then he flung them at her before jumping up. As he pushed his chakra to speed up, he grabbed the swords. He then twisted, creating a whirlpool of wind. When he reached her, he hit her over and over again. Passing around her and coming back for seconds, and then thirds. She screamed out as her body was torn slightly and she fell to the earth.

Before she landed, he caught her and set her down. He grinned and kissed her head; she was knocked out and as the medics came Anko shakily yelled out that he had won.

_Damn the gaki has gotten better._ Anko thought to herself.

"Up next is Hinata and Karui. Hurry this up, I wanna see the gaki fight again." Anko yelled.

Sadly, the whole stadium was booing. At least the Konoha part was. They did not want the demon winning. Anko winced and looked to Naruto who just shook his head at her. He had already gotten used to it. He didn't care.

Karui however was confused as she walked into the arena. Why was everyone booing at their own ninja. She didn't have time to think about it as Hinata jumped into the arena, ten feet from her. She shook herself and pulled out her sword, readying herself.

When Anko shouted to start, Karui ran at Hinata as she got ready. When Karui got close Hinata made a shadow clone and it crouched low. When Karui's sword was close to the Hyuga, her clone shot it's hand up, snapping the sword in two, and proceeded to attack karui. Hinata herself jumped back and waited a bit. She still could not make a shadow clone without pushing her reserves down past half.

She felt her shadow clone disperse as she looked up to see Karui smiling. She had a new lightning sword and she spoke softly. "I am not done with you yet Hyuga."

"Yeah? I hope you know there is a reason that your Kage wanted to take me when I was younger. My clan is the best in the leaf." Hinata shouted as she got into her gentle fist stat.

Karui's eyes widened as Hinata's hands started to glow with lightning chakra. She could only blink before Hinata was running at her with speed, that surprised even Kurenai. The jonin sensei looked up at Samri and wondered what Hinata could have been taught.

Hinata started to strike Karui, hearing the girl scream as her chakra points were cut off. Hinata jumped over her and striked out again at her back. When Karui was about to fall down she shouted "**Gentle fist paralyzing poke."**

Everyone tilted their head as she just poked Karui's stomach and their eyes widened as lightning spread through Karui's body. The Kumo ninja went down, having a seizure has her entire chakra network shut down. Within minutes she was completely done for.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuga. Next is Shikamaru and Ino."

Hinata ran up to Naruto and smirked at him. He smiled back and hugged her. "Good job Hinata-chan. I can't wait til our match."

Meanwhile in the ring, Ino was waving to everyone as Shikamaru was lazily walking down. When they both arrived, he looked at her and spoke in his normal drawl. "I know you will be angry, but I forfeit."

"Why?" She yelled.

"Because we both know each other. We have trained with each other. I know eventually one of us will fall, and will not have the strength to even stand a chance in the next. So, I am letting an ally go forth, and conserving my energy for another fight."

Ino sighed and shook her head, her blonde hair flipping around in the process. "Just get out of here you butt."

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka!" Anko shouted disappointed. She wanted a fight.

Sasuke landed in the ring and Gaara slowly walked out. Everyone was quiet, they all wanted this fight. The Uchiha was a god to some. Gaara nodded to him and Sasuke nodded back. They each got into their stances and waited for Anko signal.

Up in the stands, in the kage box, Hiruzen and the Suna Kage were watching the proceedings. The sand Kage spoke up.

"Hokage-dono, I see its our two best against each other. You better hope yours wins. Gaara tends to go overboard." the Kazekage chuckled after this.

Hiruzen kept quiet and watched the two genin. He didn't care who won. Two be honest he was more focused on sign for the invasion.

On the field Sasuke was now toe to toe with Gaara, or more like he was hitting sand. Gaara of course was standing there doing nothing. Finally, the Uchiha was getting pissed so he lit up his hand and arm.

"**Lightning Release: Blade Technique!"** He yelled out as he started to feint back and forth, swinging his arms out.

His arms were now cutting through the sand armor as he got closer to his target. Gaara was starting to back up and was smiling. As Sasuke got within reach he wrapped his sand up around the young Uchiha's legs. The Sharingan user instantly jumped into the air, only to be pulled back back down. By this time Sasuke had his dojutsu activated.

Sasuke quickly cut the sand tendrils and jumped away. He cried out his signature fire move "**Great fireball technique"** And jumped into the air as he did so. Gaara's armor protected him, but all the while Sasuke was planning.

Kakashi had taught him only three lightning jutsu. The one he just used, **Electric overdose technique**, and **Chidori**. Neither of which, he could use right now. He scanned his memory for something he could use. He thought back to his brother. He could feel the sand wrapping around him again and he felt his eyes change again.

(flashback)

"Itachi! Teach me something." Little, and cute, Sasuke yelled.

His older brother was in the middle of meditating and opened one eye to look at him. "I could, little brother. But it would be a long while before you could even use it."

"How will I remember how to do it?"

"When you awake your second stage sharingan, you will be able to do it from memory." Itachi said, placing his finger on little Sasuke's forehead.

That day Sasuke learned the only move that his brother taught him.

(Flash back end)

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a breath. In his memory he saw the attack, he learned it. He pushed out lightning chakra and sent it out as a pulse. It freed him a little bit from the sand trap. He then jumped in front of Gaara using his lightning covered arms to break through the armor again, before using the attack.

"**Fire Release: Aerial Explosion Technique"** He blew out air, air that Gaara did not see. After a minute Sasuke jumped back even farther.

"This attack sends out flammable particles, that cannot be detection. It's a gas, so it won't be affected by your sand. So, get ready **Great fireball jutsu!"**

He spit out the fire and as it hit, it ignited the gas he had spit out. A cry could be heard from Gaara as his armor exploded and he was propelled back words. The gas had seeped into the cracks that Sasuke had previously made and he was hit.

The stadium was quite as Sasuke waited. When Gaara stood back up he looked pissed. His sand was swirling around and suddenly everyone felt hate. However, it was over as quickly as it begun. Gaara fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, his seal taking effect.

After a minute He held his hand up and forfeited. The crowed cheered, their prodigy won.

"Sasuke stay in, it's you against Ino. "Anko stated.

Sasuke nodded and looked as the blonde girl shakily walked into the ring. When Anko shouted to start he had to dodge Sasuke. He bounced around and let petals drop everywhere. Sasuke did not pay any mind to it of course but kept following her. Unfortunately for her she was not prepared for his sharingan.

He sped up using his eyes and kicked her in the face, sending her straight into the wall. She growled and picked herself up when she saw huge fireballs speeding her way.

"**Water shield technique**!" She yelled as her arms went up and the shield erected itself.

The fireballs hit the shield and only some went through. She growled and quickly did hands signs. "**Water shuriken technique**!" She yelled as she threw said shuriken at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged them and quickly lit up his arms in lightning chakra speeding towards her. Before he could get to her, she ignited her petals and set the entire arena on fire, in a quick blast. A he flew and landed on the ground she landed on top of him ad held a kunai to his throat.

"Give up, Sasuke. I trained to not use only the mind transfer jutsu. So I am better than I was."

"So...am...I...**Electric overdose Technique!" **He yelled loudly pushing the electricity through his body into hers.

She screamed and shot off of him but it was too late. Within a minute she was knocked out.

"Should've tried harder." Sasuke said as he got up.

Anko called out the winner and called in Naruto and Hinata.

"The battle before the finals, come on guys let's hear it for these two!" She yelled goading the crowd.

The crowd booed when Naruto stepped forward and only slightly cheered when Hinata came forward. Naruto made a face and Hinata scowled. Hinata, herself was excited. She had gone farther than anyone, including her own family, had thought she would. It was all thanks to Samri and Naruto, the latter more so for the courage she so desperately needed.

Naruto saw Hinata's determination and smiled at her. He walked forward and held his hand out. She took it and they held each other's fingers for a second before going back to their spots. Hinata took her normal stance for the Hyuga and Naruto took his kitsune style stance.

"Ok, the two weird Gakis. If no one else will cheer for blondie then I will. Sorry pale eyes, I know foxy more. Begin!"

Hinata shouted and ran forward at the jinchuriki. Her hands glowed an abnormal glow before they lit up with lightning chakra.

"Your old move wont work on me, Hinata-chan." Naruto shouted before bringing his own hands, wrapped in wind chakra up.

Hinata used her lightning chakra to speed herself up and created her clone to attack him. He Dodged for a bit, still keeping u with her until her clone disappeared and reappeared behind him hitting him.

"**Gentle fist: Stinging bolt" **She shouted hitting his chakra points.

Anko gasped as Naruto went down like a box of rocks. She almost called the match, except he started laughing.

"I guess Sensei didn't tell you that being a Jinchuriki I can reopen my chakra points." He said standing back up.

"Come at me Hinata! **Blitz Speed.** Try me now." He said as she charged and skated away from her, before his body charged up and disappeared. She saw him above her with her Byakugan and dodged, but was still kicked.

She flipped and landed on her feet, skidding to a stop before shouting out. "**Gentle fist: Tide of the thunder princess."**

She waved her hands sending out chakra before she quickly spun, sending it towards him. Midway through it lit up with sparks, hitting him full force. He flew back and hit the ground groaning. Anko was yet again about to call it but then Naruto poofed.

"**Wind style: Gale-fox!" **He shouted, forming a wind ball in his hands before he brought them together and they sped towards Hinata.

The little Hyuga sent up a wall, using her **Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand** jutsu. Naruto growled and jumped at her slamming his hand down and through her defense. He screamed out in pain before yelling the gale fox attack again and jumped back away from her shield. The stadium watched as the sphere shut off and Hinata fell unconscious. Naruto had won.

"Naruto Uzumaki will enter the finals against Sasuke Uchiha. Will Sasuke get his ass down here?" Anko shouted.

Sasuke jumped down and the crowd roared for him. He waved at them and looked to Naruto, sporting a rare smile. "Well, Naruto. We finally get to show our strength."

"Yes, finally. Now shut up and begin you two, I'm hungry." Anko shouted making everyone sweat drop.

Naruto smirked after he recovered and ran at Sasuke. Sasukeran at Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

**BOOM!**

An explosion rocked the arena and people started screaming. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and Immediately they noticed the Hokage box's roof was covered by a purple wall.

"Invasion." They both said.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting so long. This took me so long to write because I recently...had an incident that traumatized me. I am back now, if my spacebar would work. And if life would stop being shit. Thank you again for reading my story.**


	6. The Death of an Era

**(GUYS I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO CLICK CHAPTER THREE WHEN I WAS UPLOADING.)**

**Chapter 6**

**(This is still under edit and the fight scene will be spiced up. i have been going through things and i am sorry guys. I really am. it's explained at the bottom. I just figured you guys deserved to see it. REMEMBER THIS IS A HUGE ROUGH DRAFT.)**

**Heya Guys. Sorry this took so long. I truly am. Like I said my months have been shit. But onto the story yes?**

_**JudgmentKing chapter 1 . Aug 12**_

_**If you plan to give naruto a chance in a relationship don't make it a harem. Seen many authors try to implement a harem and it doesn't work due to the story not working well with a harem**_

_Yeah I know, it won't be a big one nor will that be this story's main plot. I am very aware of a harem can end up bad. But it is up to you readers. Vote in the poll and i will see what you guys say. If you want MY opinion? Three at most guys._

**_Uchiha Arashi chapter 1 . Jun 12_**

_**no harem please**_

_As I said, vote._

**_Percy Jackson7 chapter 5 . Jun 15_**

_**Good so far can't wait for more. Naruto is he going to incorporate his two tuijutsu styles into one?**_

_Yea, it's the full form of it. :) I actually work with taijutsu and sword style is my best friends mastery(yes she's a real life sword master.) so I will be incorporating that that'll be seen more in the side story of the Mizukage you will see. oops...spoilers._

* * *

The explosions sounded around everyone as the arena shook. Naruto looked up and saw this man taking off with Gaara, when he looked back at Sasuke he was already forming seals. They both nodded at each other and took off towards the kage box even as blocked as it was.

Suddenly Samri and Ino jumped in front and looked at them. "Naruto, I need you and Ino and Sasuke to go after Gaara. Sakura is helping with something else. This is an Order now go! I have this under control." She said and Sasuke and Ino nodded.

Naruto looked over her slightly bruised body and spoke up. "You aren't even healed from your last fight. How can you expect to help?"

"Jiraiya is in with the Hokage Naruto. Orochimaru is attacking and the Kazekage is right outside tearing through our ninja. Do you want to keep arguing or go and save gaara? I m trusting you. He was stolen by an old teammate of mine." She snapped.

A tear was in her eye and Ino pulled at Naruto who was glaring but nodded. She looked beaten up still, and he sighed as he watched her jump towards the Kazekage. Ino took his hand and pulled him away. He shook in anger and listened as he heard. He could feel the darkness from Sasuke as well and saw the anger in his eyes.

They took off north towards the now exploding forest. They could feel the earth trembling and looked back towards the village once more as they left.

It wouldn't be long until they came up to Baki standing against a tree as another man sealed Gaara in an Earth tomb. The man was tall, and Naruto could feel the dark energy coming off from him. Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto got into their stances and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't know how Samri expects us to do this."

"If she believes in us then so do I." He said as Baki launched himself at them.

Naruto Dodged and Sasuke brought up his tanto to block the wind sword, his eyes widening as it missed, before dodging again. Naruto pulled out his two swords and instantly lit them up with wind chakra himself as he through them to Sasuke who grabbed them and lit them up with fire, making it become a blaze.

The man holding Gaara took off as Baki attacked the genin again. Ino ducked a punch coming her way before kicking up. He flicked out and dodged a kick from Naruto and then blocked a swipe from Sasuke. Ino jumped on Naruto's hands before doing a twist kick to get the mans head, when he dodged both Sasuke and Naruto caught his legs, tripping him before Ino side kicked him.

"That will be the last hit any of you get on me." He growled before doing hand signs.

From the north a huge gust started to flow in. The wind picked up more and more as Baki get doing hand signs, his hands started glowing and he swung his arms out, wind razors flowing from his hands. The three genin froze, but Naruto was the first to sense it. He pulled out his swords and got ready. It was then, out of the blustering wind, a soft and lithe chuckle sounded.

"Naruto-kun, always fighting til your last breath."

Naruto remembered that voice and froze, as did Sasuke. They snapped their heads around a few times before they saw her walking up. Dressed in a blue furred robe, and some snow boots the girl looked out of place. She had her hair up in a bun, her eyes a chestnut brown, and her face slightly pale. Her outfit was different from what they had seen before by only a little bit. She now had two swords by her side, made of ice.

"Ha-Haku." Naruto said, slightly excited.

"Haku." Sasuke nodded to her.

She walked up to them and hugged Naruto tightly. In the background Ino was fuming silently but didn't speak up. Haku turned around towards Baki and smirked before waving.

"Oh heyo you sand nin. Imma have to kill you now. But I want you to know that I understand your orders. I am giving you a chance to run. So?" She yelled.

"I will kill you all." Baki spoke quietly, barely audible, but Haku got the message and nodded.

"Go after your friend Naruto, I will keep this guy busy." She smiled at Naruto as he nodded and ran off with the other two.

The ice girl got into position, two senbons forming in her hand and her eyes focused on Baki. He growled and did hand signs as he shouted wind style: wind dragon jutsu. A dragon formed out of the air and headed towards Haku as she smirked.

"Dragon vs Tiger jutsu!" She yelled as an ice tiger jumped from behind her slamming into the wind dragon, and to Baki's amazement dragging it to the ground and ripping it's head off.

That wasn't his only surprise as ice started to rain down from the sky in spears and hit the ground around him. He was quick and started to dodge each one using a wind sword to slice through ones that came to close. He did hand signs and shouted "Multiple wind bird missile technique."

When he did multiple birds came out of the sky, wind ones of course, and flew towards Haku, who did her own hand signs and created the wolf fang avalanche, in which several ice wolves came from the mist and attacked the birds. She was getting tired of the back and forth scaling and so she launched herself at him. Her fist struck him in the stomach, his foot connected with her side. They kept battling it out, his hands covered in wind chakra and cutting her up. She had ice daggers in her hand and where using them to fight him as well. Both having cuts it didn't take long before their clothes were bloody and they were both panting.

"This was over quite quickly." Baki panted and looked through one eye, the other bloody.

"Yeah, but I am less tired than you. The difference between me and you Baki, is I fight for my comrades." Haku spoke softly before quickly doing hand signs. "Demonic Mirroring Ice crystal."

She stepped into mirrors that were now around Baki, and as the mist slowly died you could hear a mans scream for a mile around. Within the crystal she phased in and out, the cuts on Baki's body multiplying over and over again, senbon sticking from his body in each way. After one minute she slowed down enough to look him in the eye before slicing his throat and dispelling the jutsu, running towards the invasion to help out.

*****Naruto and co*****

As we go back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino we come up to the valley where Gaara was being held. All three crept slowly there, Sasuke having mentioned that it was possibly a trap, seeing as Gaara wasn't being taken anymore. The Uchiha was still looking around, and Naruto was sniffing, his face making a cute motion that Ino would've fawned over had she been in her right mind.

"This isn't a trap, more of a means to an end. I was supposed to bring not only Gaara, but Sasuke as well. So, I will be killing, every one here except those two." A voice sounded as a man stepped out into the clearing.

Naruto was about to say something when a golem came around and wrapped up Sasuke. The Golem jumped back as Sasuke growled and yelled. Ino looked back and saw this and yelled to Naruto. Naruto however was looking very calm at the new man. The man clearly, used to be from the sand, but was no longer.

"Who are you! Why do you want Gaara! Or Sasuke even! Are you with Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as he shook in anger.

The man laughed as took off towards him, so Naruto made shadow clones and began to charge as well, however the beautiful fox voice in his head spoke.

"_**That's Goremu, one of the Three Sand Demons. Your sensei was one. I remember this from when I was in Kushina. The Oncoming Storm, your sensei. The Sealed Hurricane, Maki. Then him, The Great Earthquake. They were all students of Pakura, The Scorching Hell, AKA The First Sand Queen. Your sensei is the second. He uses Earth, so we may have to stall til help can arrive, if at all."**_ Kurama spoke softly.

Naruto looked stern as he thought in his head. This was going to take a while. He did some hand signs to call some summons. Kireina popped into existence and looked at him, Naruto quickly explained the situation and she nodded. She would fight the golem. As the man came closer, Naruto dodged yelling as he created a rasengan, slamming it into the man, before kicking away to land on his feet. He summoned a smaller fox quickly told it he needed reinforcements.

"Hai Master" The little fox yelled before poofing into smoke.

*****Meanwhile back in the village.*****

The explosion had thrown back both Samri and Kakashi. Both of them still next to each other, Anko was screaming, from what Samri could hear. But she couldn't hear what it was about. She opened her eyes and saw the tear-filled eyes staring back out of her as she was shaken. She looked around and saw Kakashi quickly get up and smoke in the area. She quickly looked around and gasped.

The Hokage box was covered in a purple barrier. She could see Orochimaru and Hiruzen in there, with two anbu. She knew who they were and she knew they were about to die. She got up, quickly, realizing one of her ribs was broken.

"Anko, what's going on?" Samri asked still in a daze.

"Fucking dumbass, we are under attack."

"Where's Naruto?" Samri and Kakashi yelled at the same time.

"The baki went after Gaara, he was taken. Jiraiya is defending the village but he can't against the Kazekage. We need you. Naruto asked for reinforcements so what do we do?" She was talking too fast and Samri held her head before placing a finger on her lips.

"Kakashi can go to Naruto, I will deal with the Kazekage. I can hold him off. Where is Fu?" She asked worried.

"She is fighting along with three mist ninja, and the one lightning team."

Kakashi looked at Samri and she nodded. "Anko will join you."

He nodded, summoned his dogs, and they took off as she dashed towards the raging sand on the other side of the arena. She could see the man that she never wanted to fight again. She quickly pulled out some healing pills and food pills, downing them, as she released her gravity seals. She could see a gold scorpion rampaging through the jonin there and she sped forth, flicking her fans out and using lightning, slicing through the gold.

"Well, hello dear sister. It's nice to be able to defeat you again, this time I will kill you." He pulled the gold sand back to him and formed it into spears smiling.

"I was never your sister. Even my sister, was just a breeding cow to you! You killed her! Killed my Sensei! Now you are here to kill my tou-san! Fuck you Rasa." She yelled before spinning and slamming her fan down, thunder starting to form in the sky and wind billowing and raging knocking the spears down.

But, the Kazekage rebuilt them and surged them forth, smirking as she easily swiped them away. "Sand Dragon Army!" He yelled before the ground started to rumble and dragons erupted from the earth, each made of sand. These were hardened soon by his gold as twenty of them took off towards her.

"_I get to try out some old Akatsuki moves finally." _She thought to her self, before focusing her chakra and thinking, Myakudō(pulse blast), and releases it just as four of the dragons reach her. A pulse of chakra blasted out, ripping them to shreds.

"Oh, a new move I see. What is that A rank?"

"No, it's be, just like this one! Kancho!(Tidal blast)" She yelled as she swung both of her fans, twisting in a circle serval times as blasts of chakra raged out. The dragons stood no chance and ten more fells to pieces.

Of course, this meant nothing as he just remade them. Luckily for her these two moves took virtually no chakra. She an at himand swung her fans again, using her lightning fan jutsu to zap each of the dragons as she sped forth, faster than he could see before slamming her now closed fans into him and shouting the next stage of the chakra attack. "Pointoburasuto!(Pinpoint blast)"

A huge sonic boom sounded, making the ground shudder as chakra shot through the kazekage. Now this normally would have been like a sword stabbing through paper, but just as she did it the skin where her fans connected turned to stone and took the hit. The kazekage flew backwords, his stomach bleeding a bit but not much. After coughing up blood he laughed and looked at Samri.

"That was pretty strong, though you will have to do better than that you worthless whore!"

She growled and focused again pooling her chakra as she sped forth yet again, this time putting her fans away as she sent a punch his way. He blocked it with sand and as she punched and kicked, every now and then she would quickly flick out a fan sending a blast of lightning at one of the dragons watching them. Eventually she stopped using her fist and was using wind and lightning to fight the kazekage who was cackling madly.

"Time to end this Samri, no more shall the second queen of the sand live. I shall be the first to kill one of the three deaths!" He yelled before he sent a wave of sand at her wrapping her up in it.

She screamed as it engulfed and strangled her. It slowly covered her up, the kazekage wanting to savor the screams, before killing her. He laughed and eventually yelled out "Gold Coffin!"

He squeezed his hands and grunted as a force pushed back, she was secretly using her pulse blast real quick to do some hand signs. It finally gave in and he felt no resistance. He chuckled and started laughing even louder until he heard a chuckle as well. Turning quickly, he saw Samri, her arm bleeding and her smirking.

"I almost didn't make that. I had to substitute with a shadow clone, the only one I could make of course. I don't want to dry up my chakra so fast."

"You shouldn't have been able to make one, I made sure of it. Your arms were bound!" Rasa snapped.

"I used pulse blast to make room and then using my own chakra I used the Unmeigan to speed up my movements and then poof. If you can't tell I am at the second stage. I have to use this on you so congrats, but it may be an insult as well, because little kazekage, it has three stages and you aren't worth the third."

"The third stage only lets you see the fate of others and master your birth elements." He said confused.

"I know, it just seemed cool to say." She smirked and waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"Are you toying with me little girl!" He said, getting angrier.

As she nodded cutely, he raised his hands making a wave of sand and sent it towards her. She smiled weakly and decided to finish this. As the sand came close, she used Aiburasuto (eye blast) to focus the chakra and as she jumped over the wave and saw the two remaining dragons coming at her she released it as she passed them, making them break apart. Finally, when she landed her body was sparking and she smile as she walked slowly towards him.

"You can do it with your eyes?" He said unable to think straight anymore.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of chakra for me right now, but this next one will finish you." She smiled as she disappeared.

"Oh no you don't, Gold shrapnel tornado!" He yelled making a tornado form around him.

The wind and sharp metal was too much for Samri to enter so she focused, the thunder clouds aiding her as she yelled "Sutōmupointoburasut"(storm pinpoint blast) and slammed her fans together, making one blast towards the tornado, the storm shot down lightning and fed the blast through her and into the tornado. As it lit up and sparked but nothing more, she started losing hope, this was going to be the last attack she could do. Then, however, the tornado started to explode and tear apart.

She could hear the kazekage screaming as the tornado ended and the blast hit him straight on. She watched as he fell to the ground and she sped up to him.

"Wait!" He yelled. "I can help you; I will take care of Gaara. You wouldn't kill your kage would you?"

"You are not my kage." She said sadly as she flicked a fan, cutting his head off. His eyes widened in fear as his head rolled off his shoulders.

She was finally done, she had killed the Kazekage, and now she needed to figure out how to help her tou-san. She took off towards the barrier hoping to get to him, and sadness creeped over her as she saw the battle. With a slam and the last bolt of lightning she could muster to hit the barrier, she screamed and teared up. She couldn't get through.

*****Back with Naruto and Co.*****

Naruto was bleeding and glaring at the nin in front of him. Sasuke and Ino were knocked out and he was basically running and waiting. He had hoped maybe Haku would come to help, they might be able to take him together. But she had not shown up. Goremu was smirking and slowly walking up to him. Both of his summons as dispelled already and he was running out of options.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto yelled, spitting out

The Earth user raised his hand and was about to finish the job, holding a boulder over Naruto's head, when a lightning fast current went through said rock and busted it into pieces. Naruto looked dizzily around and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi-Sensei...You came?"

"Oh, course I did Naruto, I can't just leave my students to die can I? Also, Haku joined me." Kakashi said with an eye smile as Haku landed next to him.

Naruto smiled brightly and laid down, finally not paying attention as Haku helped heal him. He looked into her gorgeous eyes and poked her nose, before turning to watch his Sensei "Haku, if Kakashi is ok, is Samri-sensei?"

"Yeah, she is fine, or was when I left. But, she is stronger than any one I have ever known. From what I have heard anyways." She said as she healed him.

Naruto nodded and looked towards Kakashi as he was doing hand signs. He watched as a water dragon came out of a nearby stream and slammed into a golem. His head was dizzy and his blood was boiling. However, the soothing voice of Kurama and Haku calmed him down. He slowly sat up and crawled over to Ino and Sasuke. Both of whom were still knocked out.

Meanwhile with Kakashi, Goremu fought. Kakashi had run straight at him and was currently copying his taijutsu. Everyone understood that Kakashi wasn't anywhere close to new at Taijutsu. Goremu however was finding this out first hand. It was going on for sometime until Kakashi jumped back and did some more hand signs yelling out his lightning jutsu "Lightning release: Lightning Beast Tracking fang!" he shouted as he held out his hand.

A wolf like being came flying out of his hand and towards one of the golems and then shouted lightning blade, making his other hand encase itself in lightning. As the blade grew, he pulled up his head band and started using his Mangekyeo Sharingan, to speed up his movements. He took off again towards Goremu as his beast fang tore through another golem before dispersing.

He swiped his hand, slicing at Goremu, slicing through the armour that the ex sand nin had pulled up. Another kick to the nin's head was blocked, but the thrust and swipe of the sword was not. Goremu screamed as his arm was cut off before he pulled earth over it to make another arm.

"You stupid leaf fucker, how dare you!" The man shouted.

"This stupid leaf 'fucker' just cut off your arm. I suggest you leave before I kill you." Kakashi said, no emotion in his voice.

This man had tried to kill, not one, but two of his students. And his friend's family at that. Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother and Naruto was the son of Minato. He would only give this man one chance as he charged up for a lightning cutter. He was swung at by the man before he did exactly what he had planned. His fist plunged through the man's chest, a cough and blood coming from the sand nin's mouth.

"I told you to leave." Kakashi said, still void of emotion as he pulled his fist out.

He pulled back and swung his body around slicing the man's head off with another lightning blade. As the man fell Kakashi heard a gasp behind him and he turned and Looked at Naruto. The genin's eyes were wide and Haku was quite.

"You made it look so easy." Naruto said as he let out a whistle.

"I think he was the weaker of the trio trained by Pakura, so. I believe Maki is the second and Samri beats them by quite a lot. He was maybe a B rank ninja at best Naruto. When this invasion is over, if we are still alive, we need to have a talk about you running into battles without back up." Kakashi said sternly while looking at Naruto who nodded slowly, before looking down.

"I understand Kakash-sensei." Naruto said as they gathered every one up and took off towards the leaf.

***With the Hokage and Jiraiya***

Orochimaru was standing there smirking as he looked at his former teammate and sensei.

"kukuku Hiruzen-sensei, Jiraiya-kun. How nice to see you again. How goes protecting the village? Kukuku"

Jiraiya yelled out to him. "Orochimaru! Give this mad tirade up! You are better than this!"

"Always the hopeful one Jiraiya. Not this time however, I plan to exact revenge on our sensei. If you stand in the way I will kill you as well."

"Then do so because you are alone, fighting us." Jiraiya got into position,his toad fighting stance.

Hiruzen was about to do the same before Orochimaru did some hands signs and hit the ground, three coffins came forward, but one fell. Hiruzen recognized this and his eyes went wide as he quickly shouted for Jiraiya to be ready. Two of the coffins opened to let oout two of the strongest ninja the world had ever seen. Hashirama stepped out of one, and Tobirama stepped out of the growled and Hiruzen cursed.

Hashirama spoke up first looking around. "Hiru, what is going on here? Where are we? Why are you old?"

Tobirama spoke next, swearing. "Fuck, we have been reanimated, brother. This is a jutsu I created. I have a bad feeling."

He was proven right seconds later when Orochimaru placed control tags into their skulls and you could visibly see their control dwindle. Orochimari laughed again as he lunged forward with the kage. Hiruzen yelled at Jiraiya to attack Orochimaru, while he took on the hokage. Jiraiya nodded and lunged towards orchimaru.

***Starting with the kages***

The battle started with the clash of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, however the first clash started with the three kage. Hiruzen immediately made shadow clones, and pumped chakra into them. Tobirama sped forth and dodged a fireball from one of the clones, before making a water dragon and sending it towards Hiruzen. Hashirama made wood clones and quickly dispatched one of the clones before attacking the real Hiruzen, said kage keeping up with all three first hokage forms.

Dodging the incoming water dragon and a branch from one of the wood clones Hiruzen sent out a barrage of huge shuriken towards the first two hokage. They of course dodged this but they apparently didn't remember the jutsu or had not seen it before because the shuriken changed into shadow clones and all four of them sent out a nature jutsu. "Five elemental combo release!" Hiruzen shouted and spit out fire at the kage. With all five elements headed their way and not being able to dodge they were hit. However, tobirama sensed it slightly befoe hand and was only half gone.

Hiruzen was breathing heavy as another water dragon filled with lightning came at him. He swore and looked and saw tobirama reforming and hashi starting to as well.

"This is the reanimation jutsu Saru, please remember how to beat us." Tobirama stated as he sent out a **tornado of water** and a **water pillar thrust**.

Hiruzen swore and nodded creating shadow clones to all start making seals.

"Hiru, please, tell me. How is the village?" Hashirama said as he sent out **Wood release: nativity of a world of trees**, and **Wood release: human clone technique.**

"It's doing well sensei, I am sorry you two have to do this. I wish this was under better circumstances." Hiruzen spoke quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The two prior Kage nodded and dodged the huge fireball that Hiruzen had just now sent their way. Hashirama looked at his little brother and smirked. They knew they were weaker and they would at least use this to their advantage as they were thrust at Hiruzen,

Hashirama did a few hand signs and immediately called upon more roots, the flooding from tobirama still rising up. "Hiru, you have to seal us. Do what I taught you please." Tobirama shouted as he shot water bullets at Hiruzen that turned into small dragons. Hiruzen dodged them and nodded as he looked at Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru who wasn't really trying. He knew he would need his help and pulled out his staff, talking quietly to him.

"we need to seal them. Jiraiya could do it in seconds. Do you mind summoning me to where jiraiya is and back again?"

Enma nodded and immediately did a reverse summon. Popping them to jiraiya and jiraiya back, while still being with jiraiya he quickly told him the plan.

Jiraiya looked on to the two kage in front of him and shook a little. He would have to fight these two? This was insane. He thought for a moment and formed two seals, before disguising them as as rasengan and charging at the two kage. Meanwhile Hiruzen was in front of orchimaru, Now kicking him back into a corner. The snake king was furious and dodged a fireball before throwing up a sword.

"Sensei, this is where I end this. I cannot compete against you, and with jiraiya here this won't even be a good fight. I can see what he is doing so lets just settle for a mortal wound shall we? This sword has been altered and caries a poison that won't stop flowing into your blood. It'll make your age show Sensei. Now die!" he yelled charging the Third hokage.

Indeed he was not as fast as the hokage but that was not his plan, when Hiruzen dodged them, he turned quickly and went for the white haired sannin that was in the middle of slamming two rasengans into the kage. Hiruzen saw them and as enma was jumping in front of jiraiya, summoned himself.

Now we look upon a sannin, who at the last moment released the rasengan and sealed the two kage. And we see the third, with a sword through him as Orochimaru laughed.

"fufufuf" this was a lame fight, I'll admit. Maybe in another world it would have been better if Kami wasn't so depressed and put Jiraiya-kun in here for an easy out. But alas Sensei. I got you anyways. Now, I run. I will see you again jiraiya kun." he cackled as he ran off leaving the third hokage with a hole in his chest, the sword flying off after Orochimaru, and the sound four leaving with him.

"Sensei! Jiraiya yelled as he caught the Kage."

A flash of lightning gave way to a screaming Samri and she grabbed Hiruzen's hand.

"Tou-san, you can't die on me. Please. Father."

Hiruzen looked to his adopted daughter, as a tear came out of his eye and fell on her hand. "Everyone dies one day, my dear. Jiraiya I gave Samri a letter. I need you to take it to Tsunade. Please. Get her here. Samri, if at all possible. Either you or Tsunade. Be the Hokage please. Keep the village safe. Help it rebuild. " He coughed up blood as purple lines showed on his face, as his eyes grew him and he closed his eyes, growing quiet.

Samri's eyes flashed purple as she looked at him and growled. As she tried to run after Orochimaru, Jiraiya grabbed her hand and shook his head. He then looked down at his Sensei and stated quietly. "We have to get him out of here before Naruto see's this. Ok? Please Samri."

She nodded and grabbed both of them flashing away. The sky, cliché as it is, would start to cry that day. Not from some natural phenomena but from the vow of a woman, who would kill Orochimaru one day.

* * *

**Yes, I'm sorry the battle sucked. I was in an accident and got into a major depression from not being able to work and support myself. My own family has to support me right now. Yes I used a cop out with Jiraiya, again I am sorry.**

**Anko: It's ok...not all of us are strong and awesome.**

**Elysian: I will shoot you...**

**Anko: the readers will understand, some of them have to wait longer than this for stories, and normally you kept up with it. At least this chapter was shorter.**

**Elysian: I guess. We will see if they like the shorter. Don't forget the poll guys. Also don't tell Naruto what happened...**


	7. Revelations of the Senju

**Revelations of the Senju**

**Hey guys, sorry all this took so long. If you did not get the update for the last chapter, I accidentally posted the third chapter. As I said I have not been in the right state of mind and I am truly sorry. I did get some flames and all and somewhat justified. I deleted the ones that told me the last chapter sucked...cuz I know it did. However, I am writing this for me. This story is to make me happy. **

**I do plan on writing some for you guys and towards the end of the first part, which this will have a sequel, I will be posting a poll for who should be in the CRA. The poll for a CRA has finished and it was decided. It landed on seven girls for Naruto on the poll, however I had made a poll on my twitter as well, and on my discord and I got a tie between 3 and 5 with each being one point above 7. So, you guys get to choose in the reviews. If you do not send a review I will chose and I may not choose what you want. **  
**On another note, I am sorry for not writing. I won't make any excuses this time. I just...needed to get my life together and writing was not a top priority. Also, as some of you may know I am a bioengineer. So, with the virus...ive obviously been busy. **

**I will be posting my Discord username because I plan on starting a fanfiction discord for those that want and are involved in my story, for ideas and all so you guys can be my muse and add input and ideas. Also for any writers to add their works. The discord invite is on my bio.**

**Read the A/N after the chapter for more on the polls of who is gonna be in what. I will also be making the chapters a bit shorter as I was complained to about that. **

F0G21 chapter 6 . Nov 22

I'm sorry to hear about your accident. Please dwell on negative feelings, you're a talented person with lots to show the world. This story is one thing that proves it.

**Thank you so much for this.**

The land was in turmoil, filled with a sadness that had not been seen since the days of the Nine Tails attack. It was raining and a certain Uchiha was thinking how cliché that was as they held the funeral. The sky itself was showing how Kami cried. Of the fallen, most of them were enemies, this of course did not downplay the amount of civilian and shinobi deaths from the leaf.

The Uchiha aforementioned was looking around, and could not find his friend anywhere. He did, however, see Ino. He walked up to the blonde girl a few feet from him to ask.

"Ino-chan, where is Naruto?" The bandaged Uchiha asked.

"I think he is with the Third Hokage. You know he is close to the old man. I'm wondering who will be the Fifth. I wonder if it will be Samri-sensei." She said quietly.

She had wanted to go with the handsome Uzumaki, but Samri had advised against it. He needed to be alone with the third Hokage. Sasuke on the other hand needed to speak with him about the mark on his neck and other stuff going on in his mind. He figured he would see him later so he would be patient for the moment.

Meanwhile Samri, having attended to her adopted father already, was at the funeral for the others now. She did her duty as watched over everything. She was so sad; she hadn't been able to protect Hiruzen. She was the fastest ninja alive and couldn't even get to him. She looked to the sky and wondered how Naruto was faring. For now, she let the tears from her soul mix with the tears from the sky.

Jiraiya was next to Samri. He was quiet and thoughtful. "Samri," He spoke up finally. "We need to get Naruto to my teammate, Tsunade. She needs to be the next Hokage. The council wants me but, I can't. I think you should stay here in the meantime, but I understand if you want to join him. And I know you have that letter; Naruto can take it to her. I am the second strongest Ninja in this village, next to you. I have to ask that you stay to defend the village." He said with finality.

Samri nodded, understanding. She would have to decide on that at a later time. "I am only the strongest because the author made me over powered."

This confused him. " What author? You mean Kami?"

"I guess she could be Kami, and her fiancé would be Yami. But yes. She writes our lives here, in this reality."

"You need sleep." He said chuckling.

***With Naruto***

Naruto was by the hospital bed. He had just gotten out of his own and wandered to the one next to him. The Anbu watched him closely as he grabbed his Jiji's hand. He did not realize that Hirzuen was awake at the time.

"Naruto, do not worry or feel shame for me. Please, I am an old man. I was going to have to step down eventually and I was lucky to not have died this time. I do however have a present for you, since you became a chunin." at the look on the boy's face Hiruzen chuckled and motioned for an Anbu to bring him three scrolls.

"I heard you use wind techniques. So, I decided to obtain three scrolls for you. These encompass, Great breakthrough, Vacuum blade, and the B ranked Divine mountain, for team mission assignments. I also have given Sasuke and Sakura two jutsu to fit them for them to practice. When used in conjunction it is very powerful. You are going on a mission soon anyways, and I am actually sending them with you and Jiraiya. Kakashi has to stay here, per his request, to train. He has gotten sloppy." Hiruzen coughed and leaned back.

Naruto nodded and took the scrolls, reading through them as he looked back and saw his Jiji asleep again. He rose and hugged the man softly before quietly leaving. From there he went home, his new home. Upon entering he saw Anko on the floor drinking and mumbling.

"Anko-san, don't do this to yourself. Come on. You can help me train for this stuff before I leave." He said as he walked past her.

"Leave? Where are you going!" She said, somehow instantly sobering up and she stood and followed. She grabbed him by the hand as he went out back where he found a tree torn to bits.

"Welp, I know Fuu is at the funeral, so this wasn't her. I'm guessing you needed frustrations released?" He said smirking as Anko nodded. "Jiji gave me some things I need to learn. But I need to train with my taijutsu while I am at it. I have placed the seals back on me while I do it. So, spar me." He said smiling as she grinned.

He made 250 clones and sent 50 each to learn the jutsu while he got into position for her.

"Gaki, you know I can wipe the floor with you, right?" She smirked as she got into her snake stance, watching him get into the fox stance.

Naruto nodded and rushed towards her as she backpedaled, and twisted kicking her leg at him and sending him flying. She got back into position as he flung himself at her again. She laughed as she dodged his fist again, and tried to hit him with her own, but he back flipped and landed on a tree before pushing him self off. Her arm no outstretched was caught by him, so she flung him down, slamming him into the ground.

This didn't deter him as he twisted before landing on his back and locking his legs around her arm before using his arms to push him up and back flipping. This threw her away from him and as she landed, she saw him coming at her with a rasengan. "Just taijutsu huh?" she said before slapping his fist away and gasping as he turned into smoke, before a kick slammed into her face from the side.

"Got you Anko-san." He chuckled as he jumped back before calling a stop. "I have what I needed."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "How? That was two minutes."

"I just need to be more fluid and unpredictable. I noticed without Hyuga dna this...kata is kind of limited. I am still working on it but I have to train with the foxes for that.

She nodded and sat down, a little mad that she could not finish the fight. She would have to ask Samri-chan to help her later. She waved him away as she went off to find the Ex sand ninja.

Anko found her a bit later sitting on a post eating a sandwich and watching the trees, for what she did not know. "Oi, wotcher Samri!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Samri's eyes glazed over.

"Are you named Nymphadora now, Anko?" Samri smirked as her eyes slid towards Anko, her fates eye still in effect.

"I don't understand? I can be a Nympho if you want." Anko wagged her eyes as the Unmei user rolled her eyes and hopped down.

"I am staying in the village to protect it. I will be training Ino and Hinata up a bit. For Naruto's sake. As I am sure you can see they are both in love with the boy. I expect you to train them when I cannot. From now on. You also need to train up a bit as well, as your tits can only get you so far." She said walking passed Anko and towards her home.

"Flattery could get you everywhere, Samri-hime." she giggled as she followed.

***later***

Naruto, was a bit mad that his sensei would be staying behind but understood why. He was excited that Fuu would be joining him, though she was a bit out there, always talking about things no one else could see, and always losing her shoes. Jiraiya sensei said he would train him in the wind moves, the best he could. Of course, he was sure he could pull off two of the three he was handed.

Naruto showed up to the gates, everything sealed away as he read a scroll on controlling wind chakra. He could hear Fuu talking about some weird sky people stuff and Jiraiya was just listening. When he arrived, he was tackled by Fuu when she saw him.

"Fuu, as much as Naruto would like a girl on him, I am sure the two girls walking up would like to say goodbye." Jiraiya snickered pulling out his note book and writing.

Fuu rose off from the blonde jinchuriki and waved at Ino and Hinata walking up, pink hair coming up in the distance next to black hair. "Hey, Ino and Hinata! Guess where we are going!" She yelled.

"We already know." Ino said as she hugged the now standing blonde while Hinata blushed and looked away. "Don't go getting into trouble Naruto-kun." Ino said glaring at the boy.

"No promises. But, Ero-sensei will protect me." He said grinning before hugging the Hyuga, gaining an eep.

While Jiraiya was protesting Naruto spoke with the two girls and turned away when he sensed anger.

"NARUTO! How dare you not tell me and Sasuke-kun where you were going!" Sakura yelled out.

This got Ino and her arguing at the insult as Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "I wish we could join. But Sarutobi ordered Kakashi to train us more. Please don't get hurt. I still need to fight you."

Naruto smirked. "You can't just say you care about me, can you?"

Sasuke grunted and punched Naruto on the shoulder before they both nodded and he walked off with his hands in his pockets. This led to Sakura walking off and asking him on a date, to which he surprisingly said yes to. Naruto was surprised, so many things were changing around him. He hugged Ino and Hinata one last time, still being completely clueless as to the effect he had on them.

With that they set off on their journey. It wasn't too eventful. Naruto and Fuu both practicing the wind jutsu as they both had it. Jiraiya was under the impression that after the first day however he would need to start teaching Naruto how to control the Ninetails chakra. Yes, Naruto was friends with the Kyubi, but Kurama wasn't in control of what her chakra did to Naruto. Fuu of course became super excited at the notion, while Naruto still did not like having to use the chakra. Luckily Kurama talked to him.

While they were going Jiraiya told them the tale of the fallen and the akatsuki. Both of which his spy network was tailing.

"The Akatsuki are this group, supposedly they want what is best for the world. They are all S ranked ninja and I have yet to find out what they want. I do however know that they have plans for the jinchuriki and I do not know why. The fallen however worry me more. Also made from S ranked ninja with a few A ranked ninja mixed in, they are rogues just like the Akatsuki. The issue this time is instead of being missing nin who hide, their locations are well known. They are not afraid of hiding. In fact, it is rumoured one is taking over the land of bears soon.

She is a Hyuga that was taken as a child to Iwagakure and grew up there. Why are these people more worrisome to me? Because they have been shunned by their leaders. They left because of betrayal and are very vocal about their hate. This Hyuga however has reason to hate both the Leaf and the Rock. Because as a girl she came into the leaf, while you were in the academy Naruto, and tried to join the clan. But Hiashi was very distrusting of outsiders and threw her out. I remember Sensei was pissed.

Suffice to say that she vowed to 'show us' the error of our ways. All I know is she has set up a small rogue village in the land of bears. Another thing is the Fallen don't stick together. They will fight together if needed but they travel alone. Not in pairs like the Akatsuki. Now I know the Akatsuki do this to cover weaknesses. So why don't the Fallen do so? Only one has ever been taken down and it was by the Fourth Hokage." He said as Naruto got wind breakthrough down.

This perked Naruto up hearing this. "My dad? He was so strong, but I will be better! Believe it!"

Jiraiya turned around looking confused. "When did you find out?"

"It is kind of obvious. Grow my hair out a bit more, make me taller, and take the whiskers away and I am almost an exact copy." he said without paying much attention as he made clones for the second jutsu.

Jiraiya shook his head. Naruto wasn't as dumb as a lot of people thought. Wait util he found out he had property, that of course he couldn't gain until he was chunin but it was still there. Fuu was wandering away towards a town and said she was hungry so they decided to stop there for the night. Jiraiya was eager to do research anyways but did not want to leave the two alone in the woods.

_Samri would kill me._ He shuddered at the thought.

They stopped for food and then the hotel as Jiraiya went to do his research. The teens themselves decided to train more, on their wind jutsu. Naruto made his shadow clones as he read more on the wind chakra control. Fuu however watched him and quickly asked for him to teach her how to use shadow clones. He showed her easily enough, she was smart and he knew her chakra could handle it.

Meanwhile while he trained on his vacuum blade, he also trained his kenjutsu and while he did that, he also wondered what was happening in Konoha. He had an odd feeling that people were talking about him.

***In Konoha***

The Leaf was peaceful for the most part, however an Uchiha walked close to the village, his cloak partially cloaked and his eyes already activated. Itachi seemed to be alone and that was honestly how he preferred it. It of course didn't take long before a spikey white-haired ninja, a green spandex wearing ninja, a beautiful red eyed nin, and a man looking super cool but smoking jumped in front of him.

"Itachi, what do you think you are doing back?" Kakashi spoke, already removing his headband, and putting away his book.

"Obviously not going unnoticed." Itachi answered sarcastically. He looked at the four ninja and smiled.

He felt the genjutsu before he saw it and instantly returned it to the woman. Kurenai thought that she had used Demonic illusion: binding death, but then found out she was fooled and jumped back as he swiped at her. He was moving surprisingly fast as he kicked and swiped at her. She did not understand where the other three went and kept hopping backwards.

However, in the real world, Kurenai's body was frozen and Itachi was smirking.

"What did you do to her Itachi?!" Asuma yelled.

"I used double false surroundings. She thinks we are fighting right now. She is an idiot if she thinks she can out genjutsu me. Is she new?" Itachi said arrogantly.

"Yeah, she is. Could you release her please?" Kakashi asked with a sigh of boredom. He knew that Itachi wasn't here to harm anyone. He was a genius and knew that Itachi didn't do what everyone said he did. However, he also knew, or believed, that Itachi had ran away and as such was to be brought in.

"Not just yet, I am here for someone." Itachi spoke.

"I do hope it's me and not Naruto." a feminine voice came out of nowhere as a flash of lightning that came from the air formed into Samri Sarutobi. "Though I feel like it's not for me, no matter how flattering that would be. Release her Itachi."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he released the woman and as she fell, Asuma ran to her. Guy mentioned how it was most unyouthful and told Asuma to take her to the hospital. Now with just the three of them Samri smirked and giggled confusing everyone.

"So, you don't have that girl with you this time? Good, she seriously dislikes me. Kisame could you come out please? I'd rather not have to hurt you." She said gleefully.

Itachi's eyes widened and out of the nearby river Kisame burst out and landed on the road. "Still as perceptive as always, Samri. It's a pity you left. Me and you could still be partners you know."

Samri shook her head and static flowed from her and into the ground and nearby water, sparking through the air. Kakashi and Guy got into a defensive formation and Itachi backed up. Kisame laughed. "So, no one here knows about your secret?"

"Only Shisui and Sarutobi know. Otherwise only you know, ex partner." She said.

Itachi glared at her. _My best friend, keeping something from me?_ "Kisame, what is this?"

"Well as I am sure you can guess, her, weakness is genjutsu." This surprised Guy and Kakashi who looked at her. "Her eyes automatically activate during it and can be fooled. So she made a way to use them to sense people, using her lightning chakra. Therefore, she can close her eyes and see. I am assuming she knows you do not need your eyes to cast a genjutsu. Meaning she can feel it coming and close her eyes. So, unless you use your mangekyeo or are a Sekushi (will be explained later or in my discord) genjutsu won't work on her. She gained the ability after she used the Second Hokage's sword, which is in fact in our possession."

"Very well, Samri where is Naruto?" Itachi asked calmly.

"You won't find out from me. And even if you do, he is with Jiraiya going to find Tsunade, should be close to her location by now as she is in the fire nation. I also have been training him, along with Jiraiya, and Kakashi here. Hell, even Guy has trained him a bit. Do you really want to face them? Or me for that matter?" She said as she smiled and winked at Kisame, who growled.

Both the missing nin knew they could not defeat her. And Itachi knew they could not defeat Jiriaya. "Let's go back to the head quarters, Kisame. Jiraiya will be too powerful. Plus, we can still find the seven tails in the waterfall." He said as he turned to walk away.

Kisame grunted and held his sword out at Samri. "One day, I will fight you again." He said.

"One day maybe. I look forward to it. For now, however. You need to go. Ok?" She said.

Kakashi was still ready for a fight, and voiced it. "Why are we letting them go, Samri-san?" He spoke quietly.

"Because Kisame and itachi can defeat me. I am still weakened from my fight with the Kazekage, and with you two in the way I can't use jutsu that can end it quickly. Sarutobi put me in charge of keeping the village safe, and you count as the village. So, both of you will back off. I will stay here and wait for a while to make sure they have left."

They both nodded and left quickly as Samri waved to the two missing nin.

***Back with Jiraiya and kiddos***

"Ero-sensei! When are you going to learn?!" Naruto shouted as he pulled a beaten and bruised toad sage.

The sage had been perving on women again and Naruto had to save him. Fuu and him had been training and had finished before they had heard the yell. As Naruto dropped him off in the second bedroom Fuu pulled him away to show him something before they heard a knock at the door. Both froze and looked towards the door. Naruto himself knew that no one else knew they were there. But, Fuu was naïve and went to answer the door before he could stop her.

At the door stood a fairly beautiful woman and a really handsome man. Both of them were picturesque. Fuu waved slightly before backing up. The two smiled and the male spoke.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I take it? Would you please join us outside? We would like to have a word."

Naruto could feel something odd, nagging at him. So, he politely declined and told Fuu to close the door. But she was already entrapped. It was then he realized they were in a genjutsu. He cursed to himself for looking directly in their eyes and decided he'd have to go, so they didn't harm Fuu, or the beaten-up sensei of his. Jiraiya was oddly quiet in the next room.

The boy noticed they had similar dress and asked about it as they followed the two strangers outside.

"We are summons from a place called the melted land. We are just used transformation jutsu to be like this. We have a warning for you, from a descendent of the first Fallen. She is an Uchiha and has asked us to tell you to unlock the blood that hides in you, before the cousin should leave. Our eldest had a prophecy and now the Uchiha is worried." The male said.

"Uchiha? Is it itachi?" Fuu asked before Naruto could.

"No, the first fallen was Madara. Itachi and Sasuke are not direct descendants to the man." A tired voice came from behind them as Jiraiya stepped out of the nearby doorway, the silencing jutsu obviously not working. "You are all obviously the Wyverns of the melted land. The contract disappeared with Madara. You guys are what caused Hashirama to learn sage mode on his own. Did Madara ever get it?"

Speechless, the male did not respond. Instead his twin did. "Yes in fact, but we don't allow our powers to be used again family. It's one of our rules."

Naruto who had had enough finally spoke. "Ok, are we in danger? Because I have enough on my fucking plate."

Inside kurama giggled. "**Silly kit, they don't allow evil. So she wouldn't be hurting you. My question would be why she hasn't helped the world as of late. Or came back home."** Naruto nodded and repeated the question.

"She does not like to show her power, also while she has unlocked the mangekyeo sharingan, she never uses it. She has not finished sage mode as of yet and does not want to get into politics either."

"Sage mode? I'll ask about that later. Thank you for the warning. I will train the locked area once I figure it out." Naruto said quietly.

They nodded and dissipated before anyone could ask them something else. Fuu was smiling and Naruto was lost in thought. Jiraiya however was mildly fuming. Naruto would have to unlock his hyuga heritage soon. Otherwise they could not even begin to work on the final stage of his taijutsu. He felt something bad was coming soon. His thoughts were interrupted by a growl and he turned to see a fist hit him in the face sending him backwards.

Naruto and Fuu spun around to see an extremely beautiful woman. She had blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a diamond in her forehead. The most noticable thing about her however was her bust, which made Fuu start to have a slight nosebleed.

"tsunade-hime why did you fucking punch me. I haven't even done anything."

"Because you will soon, and you left me for years! Staying in your little spy network while I had to be partially alone. Then Orochimaru comes to me to help him learn my healing jutsu because of a botched invasion to the fucking leaf. That's what makes you come to find me? You are a dick. And who the fuck are these kids? Wait...is that Naruto?" She stopped short as she stared at the boy.

The whiskers made it pretty obvious, and she knew who the green haired girl was right away. Jiraiya had two Jinchuriki with him. Why? WHile she was pondering this, Fuu was drooling and talking about milk, while Naruto kept his mouth shut for once. He knew who she was from reading.

Tsunade Senju, one of the Sannin and granddaughter to the First Hokage. Also, owner of the thousand healing's jutsu and the best medical ninja the world had ever seen.

"Hime, I guess this is a good time to ask you to come back. We need a Hokage. Sensei is alive but barely and needs healing. He can no longer be Hokage. Will you please come back and be Godaime. Shizune is most welcome as well of course." Jiraiya said sitting up rubbing his jaw.

"Why would I come back? I have no family there anymore. I have nothing. I can come back to heal sensei but that is all. The leaf is a deadbeat village and anyone who wants to be Hokage is a sucker." She snapped as she looked away.

This time naruto did blow up. "Jiji trusted you to come to him. The leaf trusted you back in the war. What happened to you? I don't even have words right now! Fuck you, old hag. I will be Hokage one day. I'll fucking talk to jiji and tell him you're just a deadbeat using genjutsu. Fuck, come on Sensei, let's go."

"What did you say?!" Tsunade snapped, turning back around and glaring at the kid.

"Oh, do you need some hearing aids? I can do a D rank to help you if need be old lady."

"Both of you stop this. I think both of you need to read these letters. This one is a medical report for you Tsunade. Naruto, this is one is from your father. It's a bit early but I am sure both would understand. Samri was planning on telling you one day anyways."

Naruto took the letter and read it. He read about his Hyuga heritage and looked at the parchment with his mouth opened. Tsunade meanwhile read her letter.

"_Dear tsunade, I doubt I will be alive by the time you find this but I have to tell you. Tobirama-sensei was an amazing leader, he was crass around the edges but a good leader. However, he was an amazing father. Yes, you heard that right. He was a father. He kept his family hidden after the death of your grandfather because of the wars and how much people hated him. Not to mention the fact that he killed Madara's brother. _

_His son died shortly after you were five, his only child going into the care of the Uzumaki for a time. Then that girl, who grew up, had a child, but the war...it claimed her life. The offspring was put into the orphanage because no one even knew that she had given birth. Mito kept it a secret for the longest time. That boy would become the most amazing ninja our great village has ever seen. _

_He was blonde, and quiet. I am sure you can guess who he was. He took his dead father's name, a person who I redacted the file of, but I am sure you remember that Father's mother. If you remember you also had an aunt who married an uzumaki. I am sure you can gather where this is going._

_By now I am sure you know I am talking about Minato Namikaze. A Senju and Uzumaki bloodline. Of course, the Senju line in him didn't stop at Tobirama. Your first cousin did marry a senju._

_This brings me to the final point. Naruto is related to you. Distantly of course, but still related. He has three bloodlines in him. Senju, Uzumaki, and Hyuga. He is Heir to two of those lines, since you don't, or wont, have a child. I just needed you to know this before I die. You don't have to say yes to being Hokage. I have someone who is like a daughter that can be the Hokage if need be. I would like to see you soon though, maybe bring some healing for me?_

_I love you Tsunade_

Signed,_ Pervy-Sensei._

Tsunade was tearing up at the revelation, but still spoke none the less. The lttle blonde also spoke about his letter.

"What the fuck is this shit!" They both yelled, choking up from crying.

Jiraiya laughed out loud as they looked to each other shocked. Fuu took Naruto's letter and read it while everyone went inside to discuss going back to the leaf and for two blondes to process events.

* * *

**Thats a wrap guys, ok so let me know what you think. **

**so the Uchiha was added there because they need to regrow the clan. she will not be with naruto or the other Uchiha. she is simply there. If you want her to be a bigger part in this story fine. Some people complained that i am adding to many OCs to balance the MCs. This is true. But thats because this isnt canon anymore. this is it's own story and I plan on having more than just shippuden and shit. this is a three part story. **

**if anyone thinks adding these guys is an issue, well then don't read. I will not be having Otosutki or Madara in here for a war arc so. **

**Read the poll to vote please. Also i will have a side story for a few characters coming out every so often. SO be wary.**


	8. New Beginnings

**Ok so welcome back, this one will have come out sooner than the others and hopefully have more life. **

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck around. None of you joined the discord but that's w.e. I still plan on continuing this. I just wanted to be able to interact with my readers. I love you guys anyways.**

**First off, let's talk about the poll. THIS IS IMPORTANT. You have a month to finish the poll. It's on my bio.**

**SO far the one's I want to win are.**

**Karin- 9 **

**Temari- 9**

**Fuu- 8**

**Karui- 7**

**Tayuya- 6**

**the other that are even close to be on the top five are**

**Yugito, Samui, and Konan at 5 votes each.**

**oddly enough this is also the same on my twitter poll soooo that's weird...I dont know why i chose Karui instead of Yugito. I did get asked that but I have no clue.**

**Now this is not a permanent number. But the top five will be the only ones in the shippuden poll if I decide not to do 7 girls.**

**So, plans for this and changed plans. I know there is a letter in the beginning of the story that Samri wrote to Naruto, but to be frank, I had planned on her dying during the invasion, but a few people told me no.**

**Also, I am ending this first part of the trilogy soon. Maybe another few chapters. I need you guys to tell me whether or not you want Sasuke to find out why his brother did what he did before he leaves the village.**

**Anyways, onto current reviews. Except I didn't get any. Sucks I guess, thank you guys anyways for reading.**

* * *

Samri looked at the council in front of her. Her tou-san was finally out of the hospital and sitting at the table. He had been speaking for a few minutes and bringing up the fact that he had chosen Samri has Hokage. Tsunade wouldn't do it, but she was returning to the leaf village. The civilian counsil was, of course, surprised to say the least. The Daiymo had already approved of her, since she was well known and council was still hesitant to appoint an ex sand ninja so close to the invasion.

Hiruzen also then decided to hand over council matters for the Sarutobi clan to Asuma. This was not up for vote. Some were surprised as everyone knew he and his son had issues, and that Samri was a favorite of his. But Samri stepped in and pointed out that eventually she wanted to start her own family.

"Who will be the lucky man?" Inori asked smirking.

He already knew she was into women mostly after having to go through her mind to make sure she wasn't a spy. As was protocol when becoming an Anbu.

Samri rolled her eyes and spoke to the entire council. "Not that this is the business of the civilian council, but my Unmeigan is special. I won't give all the details, but per eye I can heal three people before I go blind. This is a thing that only people born with the Unmei blood can do. So, people like Danzo cannot steal my eyes. But if I want to...then anyone I adopt as a child.."

"Adopt?" a civilian interupted.

"Yes, I am into women Kikamu-sama. Now, anyone I adopt I can input my chakra signature into. But for each person I do it to I lose one fourth of my life force. You see, and this is an S class secret, like the Uzumaki we live a really long time. Unlike them, however, we do not have a massive amount of chakra or an affinity for seals. So, I will live to about one hundred and thirty years, so one third of that will disappear instantly. The child I input the chakra into will not gain more than one stage of abilities or the dojutsu. However, they will gain one mixture of their chakra into a kekkei genkei. But, it won't be passed down. Like mine was. However, their child will have the same chance to grow to my level, other than inheriting their parents kkg." She finished and the council sat in awe.

For years everyone wanted to know more about the Unmei. Then the leaf gained one and some info was written down. They were the envy of everyone around them. But now they had a way to improve on the gene. Shikaku sat there with his hands in the famous Nara sign. He spoke softly but with a clear question.

"Sarutobi-san, or should I call you Hokage-sama?" He asked before his final question.

"Samri is fine please. I hate the honorifics from friends."

"Samri, I am sure you realize how helpful this can be for the leaf. I am under the impression, however, that your gene pool was sporadic unless full blooded with activated Unmeigan."

"Shikaku, you would be right. It was what foiled the Kazekage when he married my sister and through me to the side. She was older and more powerful growing up so he felt she would be the one. What he did not know, and has been a secret until now for everyone but Kumo, is that the markers are there from birth. I had the kkg of my parents and she did not. While they could not see the kkg, the chakra paper suggested she only had one nature. I had three. It should have been obvious.

I am guessing that you are asking because for this to be helpful to the leaf I would need a full-blooded line. You of course realize I only wish to do this to pass along my genes." She said and he nodded, while the council glared. She continued, though.

"I do plan on giving it to a second person and lowering my life force another fourth. Who ever marries the son I am adopting will gain it as well. They will be full blooded and finally able to pass down the line. The clan will start with me, since I am in fact a full blooded as well. I also know a certain snake that has research on transferring DNA, it wont fully transfer my dna. But it will give full first stage and life force. However, there is an issue with this transfer. It only works on someone with that blasted curse mark. I-"

The civilian council started erupting into a bunch of histeria. Mainly over giving it to Sasuke and letting him pass the line down with his Uchiha blood. The joinin council looked at them like they were insane.

"I will not! One, as you imbecilic neglected to try and figure out before interrupting, the blood transfer will not pass along through DNA. Two I am and never want to adopt Sasuke. I already have chosen my child. And I have talked to my current clan head about it and he has agreed." She smiled and looked over to Sarutobi who smiled back.

"You can't seriously be saying you want to give that Demo-" Sakura's Aunt, the current head of the family and clan council member's head fell off her shoulders as a fan was whipped out faster than anyone could see except Sarutobi.

Samri did not put her fan away, but placed it on the table as everyone grew quiet.

"I planned on adopting Naruto, but had the issue with his Uzumaki transferring through. Which is what he wanted. However, I have talked to Naruto's summon and found out something interesting.

***Flashback***

Kireina was out training with Naruto when he finally passed out. Samri was standing by watching him train harder than anyone else she had seen before and was slightly worried. When Kireina didn't dispel however she looked over at the Fox lady.

"Why didn't you dispel? He was knocked out."

"Kurama is an elder and therefore can use her chakra when he summons so we don't dispel if something happens to him."

"Well, good I have a question. If you can speak to her can you ask her if I want to give Naruto my chakra one day. But as she knows, he wants to pass along his DNA. His children won't be full Uzumaki. And it's already hard on him because you know they will place him in the CSA. Not that Hinata or Ino would mind." She and Kireina laughed at the thought.

"Which are you worried about? Them tricking him with the CSA? If so I have a thought that could help."

Samri listened and her eyes grew wide with the explanation.

***Flashback end***

"So, the Kyubi can make it so he can only make more Unmei with another one with the chakra. So only him and Fuu would be able to have kids with the traits. This helps him later and myself. And will stop this CSA shit being brought upon him for MY genes. We already know he will have to take three wives for the Uzumaki gene pool. I am not forcing anyone else on him."

"We are already forcing three women on him and you would deny us-" The councl member shut up as soon as Samri picked up her fan.

"You are not forcing anyone on him. He has come to adore Hinata and Ino, and their parents have agreed to allow them to be wed. Now your only choice to gain the Unmeigan is to allow that spot to be held open for who ever he chooses. If it is force, and I will know because of my eyes, I will not allow the female to have my chakra." She said sternly to which everyone nodded.

The civilian council knew their only chance to have a super power like Danzo wanted, was to do as Samri said. Plus she wouldn't bea push over like her adopted father.

"Good, now that those issues are decided, lets move onto the other business-"

*****Back with Naruto*****

"What the fuck is this shit Ero-sensei! Since when do I have Hyuga in my blood? And My father is Minato? Well we do look a like, I guess. But Hyuga? I haven't even unlocked the Byakugan."

"Naruto, most likely its just bloodline. I have no idea what kind of Dojutsu you would even have." jiraiya said as they sat at a table. Tsunade was over at another one betting on something.

"**Naruto, I may be able to fix that. You have always had things locked because of my chakra. Unfortunately, it will take some time to fix because the blood has to be unlocked first."**

"Kurama says I need to unlock the DNA and then she can fix an issue that her chakra caused that makes my eyes not activate." Naruto said as Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade walked up and sat down looking red in the face. Apparently, she had lost and was broke again. "Kid, I take back what I said about anything being temorpary. My luck was better when I was a medical ninja in Konoha. However, we have to rest a day. So how about me and you train that chakra control while we are here. I can help Fuu as well if you'd like."

Naruto nodded and jumped up running outside, wondering what she was planning. It didn't take long for a huge boulder to shoot out of the ground, and then a second one.

"By the time we leave I want this turned into sand. I will make more when you guys can even slice through it. Both of you get to training." She said as she told Naruto to make shadow clones and Fuu did as well, having been taught them by Samri.

The hour went on and the boulder slightly broke a part from the constant chakra. They were in fact training with their wind chakra. Tsunade told them doing this would heighten their own control. Finally, one of the clones sliced through part of a boulder and ten more for Naruto shot up, while five did for Fuu, who had lower chakra reserves.

"Ten to each, guys. Come on chop chop. I had to learn to do this as well. Though mine was much more intensive and I did not have shadow clones. Come on." She said as she grinned.

They were a bit worried but did as she asked and just as they started, she slammed her foot down on the ground and use _great swamp emergence_ making the ground soggy and swamp like. This of course caused several clones to disperse and they had to make more as Tsunade kept making waves with the swamp and causing them to focus more. Jiraiya and Shizune both sweat dropped at the sight and slowly made their way back in.

Over the course of twelve hours they worked. Jiraiya had asked tsunade why she was going this route.

"Because, perfecting two chakra natures will allow them to push past that boundry of control that bijuu mess up. It is the only way to get them above jonin level control. The clones help of course. Otherwise they'd never get there. Wind chakra luckily forces the regular chakra to be finer. Naruto, I feel can go above kage though. Because of the Hyuga DNA. But that will be a long time from now. "She paused for a second before continuing.

"When he perfects this and his second nature being Lightning is at least up to par with this, I want him trying to cut through titanium and finally diamond. Water may be something he needs to work on as well. The more he grows the more he will have to fight for control. Which is why I am hoping The Hyuga DNA can help." She finished, taking a sip of her sake.

Jiraiya nodded and looked at her. "You are only working this hard because he is family, aren't you?"

She nodded and looked at the stars. "I miss them. If I had known about Minato...you know Jiraiya, I am not to old to have kids. I think I want one."

Jiraiya started to giggle but kept his mouth shut. He looked away, not wanting to show his jealousy.

"Jiraiya, would you like to go on a date with me when we get back? I figured you'd have asked but I can see you are wisely keeping your mouth shut." She said laughing at the red on his face as he snapped his head her way.

"Seriously?! Finally?"

She nodded and smirked. She had talked herself out of liking him as a kid. And Dan was amazing. But he was gone and Jiraiya was still here. The big man could take what she threw and still would come back. Most would have seen it as pathetic, but he could have any woman he wanted, and sometimes did. Even with all this, she was the one that always kept his eye no matter what. She watched him cheer and shook her head as Naruto came in looking tired.

"I did it, I made them pebbles first and then I used wind to mince those. It isn't sand but its grain, I hope that's ok. I cannot do anymore." He said as he passed out on the floor and Shizune ran in with Fuu asleep in her arms.

"They both finished. He made grain and she made pebbles. I think they did well." Shizune said happily.

Tsunade nodded and looked to Jiraiya. "You ready to teach them more seals? And test Fuu's chakra nature?"

He nodded and they all went to bed for the night to train more in the morning.

*****The morning*****

The five Ninja were walking down the road as Jiraiya taught Naruto more sealing Techniques. Fuu turned out not to be interested in the sealing but was very interested in the summoning contract of the toads. And after several hours of begging he said yes.

So, at the next stop Naruto made four hundred clones and set three hundred of them to practice the medium sealing he wanted this done before they got back. The other hundred he set to practice two wind jutsu. Wind tunnel technique, which would help him when using wind speed and to get to a place faster. Once he started building his lightning he would be even faster. The second jutsu was flying swallow first step. The first step was the only one Jiraiya knew, seeing as his sensei taught it to him. Asuma came up with the rest and so would Naruto.

Naruto did get other scrolls to learn but for now he wanted to learn the sealing. He loved learning about seals.

Meanwhile with Fuu she was jumping up and down with a toad, while Jiraiya watched with a sweat drop. She was the only person he knew that could immediately get Gamabunta to like her and now they were both drunk with other toads dancing. It was the weirdest sight he had ever seen, and he used to be friends with Orochimaru.

*****With Samri again*****

Samri had finished her paperwork, much to the mystery of Hiruzen, and was at the training ground with Anko, team 8, team 10, and for some reason team 11. She had offered some pointers to Hinata and Ino. They had then decided to bring their teams, including sensei's. Anko had decided to join, which Samri didn't mind as she was smitten with the woman anyways.

She had however not figured out how team 11 found out. Guy stated only that the youthfulness of the new Hokage pulled him to the ground. It was weird to say the least.

"Ok so I was only supposed to give pointers to the two kiddos there, but while everyone, and I do mean everyone-" She said as team seven fell out of a tree with kakashi as Samri flung some wind at them. "- is here, I will be giving everyone pointers. Both Asuma and Kurenai know what I am doing because I had to ask permission to teach their students. As it turns out I am redoing all sensei training anyways."

"What does that mean Hokage-sama." Sakura asked shyly.

"It means your sensei will teach Chunin and new jonin as soon as you all hit Chunin. I of course know who will already be promoted, but we have to wait for Naruto and Fuu to get back before I can. The rest of you WILL be ready before the next exams. Some of you are getting promoted due to war invasion. However only the ones promoted to chunin because of the exams will be allowed to join a team. The rest will be sent to help in the academy.

Now most of you know me, not all but most. I am Samri Sarutobi. I am not biologically related to the Third, but I was adopted. I am an S ranked Ninja and yes, I used to be rogue. I discussed something with the council that does need to be brought up to Sasuke later, if he will. But all of you will be officially getting some form of nature training started today. I know all of you know your natures, but I want each and everyone one of you to start on the training today. One a week you will be required o work on it for five hours at least." She finished and gauged the training ground for reactions. When she found none, she smiled.

"The other thing that will be happening is all, and I do mean all, of you will be given a b rank jutsu to learn and improve. By this time three years from now I want to see you all with your own jutsu. Sasuke already has Chidori so that won't be needed for him. Same goes for Hinata who I already know has been working on her own."

Sakura raised her hand again and Samri nodded.

"Hokage-sama, what will happen to our teams?"

"That's why I want to wait for Naruto and Fuu. Your teams exist now only in the confines of your sensei's still giving you training along with others now. I have Tsunade coming and an old associate of mine coming to the leaf to help out, as reparations for the invasion. Maki-san will be welcome and will help you all. I also thankfully have someone from the mist coming. I think you and Sasuke know them, Sakura. Haku?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. After the invasion he had a lot to think about. He did need to get stronger. But not so that he could just kill itachi. But to protect the leaf as well. Sakura widened her eyes as well but for different reasons. She remembered how strong the girl was. She had one final question though. "o-ok so Hokage-sama, are we going to be allied with the sand and mist and kumo?"

"Kumo is not a friendship alliance as of yet. The Raikage is unsure about me. He wants more copperation first. The Mist however is close to us due to their Mizukage trusting Haku. Naruto made quite an impression on them. Not only that, but Mei apparently is also part Uzumaki. She is not wanting to be part of the clan but she still believes family should stick together. Our little knucklehead is that.

As for the sand, yes. Gaara is to be trained to be the next Kazekage, and he feels that Naruto is the one who has made him...healthier. He wants to protect his precious people. Naruto is that. Shit I just realized that boy is so dumb sometimes he negotiates without realizing." She said making Anko snort.

With that she clapped her hands together and got everyone started. She started to show them hard core stress training on their natures.

*****Again with Naruto...*****

"Naruto! Stop trying to turn Jiraiya's hair pink!" Tsunade yelled as she ran after the boy who was laughing as he activated his seal.

The seal he made pushed pink dye into hair and nail cells. He had learned a lot in the seven hours of travel and now midday he made the seal. It was a prank seal of course but jiraiya was freaking out. As Tsunade grabbed him he laughed louder.

"What's so funny, punk." tsunade growled.

Her eyes then widened as her arm glowed and a seal imbedded onto her arm. When she looked at Jiraiya she saw that he didn't look pink but instead had his hands in front of his crotch and a red face. But upon seeing her he started to laugh and then fell over with a boner tenting his pants.

"Baa-chan, I didn't put the dye seal on him. I put the Viagra seal on him. You however now have pink hair. Do the carpets match the drapes? I have to know if it worked." He was flung away laughing as she looked into her pants and growled.

"Naruto I am going to kill you!" She snapped.

"Auntie, you actually look beautiful with it. It makes you look more youthful." Shizune said trying not to laugh.

"Baa-chan, don't worry. Please you look beautiful. If I did not know your age and you weren't like family to me, I would be hitting on you." Naruto said as he got up. "Also, I added something to the seal. You should be able to feel it if you focus."

Tsunade stopped and focused, then she felt it. Her age was reversing. He put something in her that was reversing the jutsu she always used. "What...how?"

"That jutsu was based off the first Hokage's jutsu right? Well his healing was based off Kurama's chakra and healing ability. You just enhanced it. However, it hurts your body. Which is exactly what her chakra would do. However, when he went into sage mode it stopped the effects. So I figured out that if I added nature chakra and Kurama's together it can reverse damage done by chakra heavy healing jutsu. You still can't spam it, and I can't make you younger than you really are. But at least you can be healthy."

Naruto grinned as Tsunade started to cry and released the genjutsu, her hair still pink but her body looking a bit older. Around forty, which was normal for the Senju and Uzumaki DNA in her.

"Naruto...i don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, I just love seals. I see the village so can we all get going? Ero-sensei, you can release your seal with yin chakra. Hey look its anbu cat san!"

"Naruto, you and your company are required at training ground 40. Please follow me." Neko said before leaping away, leading the disgruntled teal to follow her.

*****Yey its everyone now****

When they arrived everyone else gasped at the second Sannin arriving. Naruto also looked a bit different as he was taller. His growth spurt was finally hitting.

Samri introduced them all and told them what she had told everyone before.

"Ok so the grand news. Who is Chunin? I will go through the list of those that succeeded in the exams. First, is Naruto." She said as she smiled and ruffled his hair. His eyes were wide as she continued.

"I don't have a vest for you however, because the storage was kind of destroyed by a big snake during the invasion. Fuu, Hinata, and Shikamaru. I have seen you four grow tremendously." She smiled and they all bowed to her.

"Next is the battle promotions. Ino and Sasuke. I do realize this leaves Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji and Lee out of this. Hopefully by the next chunin exams this will be rectified. Now I did say your teams as you know it have not changed. You will still train with them and such. But for now, I am putting you guys on a genin team that will each take either Haku or Maki when they get here." She said as she smirked.

She didn't tell them this before cuz she still wanted to see how they worked training wise. They all worked together and she liked that. They were quick learners when they put their mind to it.

"Sasuke and Ino, you will be going to the academy to help them. I do believe you both have grown and I am proud of you. Unfortunately, you did not show skills needed until the invasion and you both still didn't show leadership skills. Which I need. After a year of the academy and more experience you will be promoted to chunin leadership.

The rest of you will be splitting up into these new teams. Under Haku I have; Choji, Lee, and Sakura. You all have the ability to leave devastating damage, and Haku will teach you to hone that. Under Maki we have a tracker team like last time. She's adept in tracking and so she will be doing missions and such with you all. However, you all will be training together as I said. Anyways you guys look like shit. So, go home. My coronation is tomorrow and the two will be here, with their kage and the escorts." She said before she yawned and waved to everyone.

Everyone else said their good byes and left but Naruto stayed behind for a bit to look at the sky. Anko, Fuu and Samri also stayed behind. Along with Sasuke who still needed to speak with Samri.

"Samri, you needed to speak?"

"That's Hokage to you, chunin. But yes. Imma just rip off the band aid. Itachi was ordered by Danzo to kill your clan, or he was going to do it himself." She went on telling him the S ranked secret, while the others listened and watched.

Sasuke looked up at the woman with a mix of anger and frustration. Finally he started crying and shook his head. "You're telling me he was protecting me and the village?! Why him, why couldn't Shisui do it? He had his eyes!"

Samri pulled Sasuke against her and held him for a moment until he stopped crying and pushed away. "I need to go think. Thank you Sa-Hokage-sama. I am glad you told me. I do not blame you or the Third from keeping this from me. I will still need to confront Itachi and ask him myself."

Samri nodded and as he leftt finally turned to the other two kids and smiled. "SO last thing for today, I swear. Naruto, Fuu, I have some news. As of getting Appointed as Hokage I can do certain things without telling me no."

Naruto looked at her and tilted her head. Anko looked at her and her eyes widened. She Knew what this was and pulled out a camera.

"Naruto, how do you feel about me?" Samri asked, biting her lip.

"Um...why? Please tell me you aren't pervy sensei in disguise."

"No! What the hell. Not in that way!" Samri snapped before bopping his head. She could hear the snicker of Jiraiya in the distance as him and Tsunade watched. She figured they'd need to talk to her about something.

"Fuck it, everyone get out here. For fucks sake." She groaned, and Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out. "This is getting too sentimental."

"I like you just fine Samri-san. Why? Is this because I pick on you and sometimes call you Kaa-san." He said grinning, thinking this was a prank.

But his words stung Samri a bit. "Oh...you were kidding."

This hit Naruto with confusion. "I mean, honestly yea you are like a mom to me. But I thought you hated it. So, I upped the amount." He said, as Samri's eyes wettened a bit.

"Fucking gaki. I want to adopt you and Fuu. Like fully excluding the name change because I know how you feel." She said turning away.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were silent as they took in what was said. They were planning on adopting him as well, but Samri would be the better choice. Samri eeped as arms wrapped around her. Naruto was nuzzling into her and Fuu came up and did the same.

"I'd really like that Kaa-san. You have been with me from the beginning, I recognize the chakra signature now. You've always watched over me and these last few months have been amazing. You are a mom to me. Even if you are a weird one." Naruto sad sobbing as well as his eyes became water falls and his nose ran.

Samri was sobbing now as she ruffled his head. She didn't know why she was crying but she was. She heard a sniffle and saw Anko crying of happiness as well.

"Fucking sentimental shits. Making my eyes cry. I should sick snakes on all of you."

"I am not done Anko." Samri said pulling Anko too them and kissing her softly.

Anko's eyes went wide with realization and giggled, when hearing the fake gagging from Naruto.

"Wow Samri-chan, where did that come from?" She asked.

"You know you like me. You can't stop admitting it. So, I was wondering if you wanted to date me. I like you and becoming Hokage has made me realize I have to stop push-" She was interrupted by Anko dropping to the ground, fainting.

"Well fuck...didn't think she'd faint."

* * *

**Elysian: Well, here it is.**

**Samri: You made the emotional stuff go to fast.**

**Elysian: I had to. With all the stress I haven't been able to properly write the romance I wanted for Anko and Samri and the mama son shit.**

**Samri: Sounds like a Kishimoto excuse. You gonna make me fight a man from the moon and profess my love to marry Anko?**

**Anko: Please?! That would be soooo epic.**

**Elysian: No, lmao. I'm just writing more romance in.**

**Anyways everyone, the chapters are coming to a close. I think around three to four more and this first part of the TAL trilogy will be finished. Don't forget the poll. It ends on chapter 9. Also review, please. I do need to know what you guys like and don't like.**

**Anko: Make Samri have Maki as well.**

**Elysian: Stop asking for threesomes. Anyways, talk to you guys later! The next chapter may take about three weeks, just saying and do not forget about my discord!**


	9. Odd Placements

**So, first thing, my Microsoft Word hasn't been editing correctly so if my Beta misses something then forgive her, and me. I also know that this chapter is all over the place, so forgive me please. For the sequal i am making a plot map for myself.**

**Secondly, I hope all of you are staying safe during the covid issues. I love you all so please stay safe. Next a review finally! My favorite time.**

**Dark Thundercat says: You really don't mean to put Hinata in the harem too? I would like to see the same and see how it is handled. **

**I don't understand what this means. Yeah, she will be. Her and Ino have a permanent spot. As for how it's handled, it is romance and CRA. Not smut and Naruto banging every chick on the planet.**

**BigInferno says: Great chapter, I'm looking forward to more. I am really hoping for Tayuya, Samui, and Temari for the spots in the harem.**

**This dude is my best reviewer lol. And you'll be happy to know that Samui has over taken the last spot- Karui. I figured you guys would choose someone with bigger boobs. I just like the hot-headed ones because they match me, excluding the hitting. But I will have a challenge with Samui so I'll take it!**

**Ok so keep voting. I changed the poll to have visible votes. This will end by the time the chapter after this comes out.**

**The points are drastically different from the people on twitter and real life. Fuu has an overwhelming lead on the two twitters and real life at work and a few discord groups I'm in. All together she has 25pts. Karin and Temari are tied in second place. Both at 19. Tayuya seems safe for one of the five, which is why I have to end it by next chapter. Because she shows up soon and I need to know.**

**Anyways have fun reading this next chapter. Don't forget about the discord group!**

**Chapter 9- Start of new faith.**

* * *

The next day was the coronation of the fifth Hokage. Samri stood up on the top of the Hokage Tower and looked out, dressed in her robes. Her Hokage robes were a little bit different. She instead wore a cloak, much like the fourth's cloak/Haori, but hooded and with purple wind swirls at the bottom. The letters were also purple and said sixth in Japanese. Underneath the cloak she wore a white and purple kimono dress that only came down to right below mid-thigh, with a blue sash. Her fans tucked on both sides. She had thigh highs that went under it and the skirt of the kimono barely covered it. Her hair was up in a pony tail and senbons came out from it.

And while she looked like she was going to a formal dinner, most did not realize that she had fuuin seals all around her outfit for armour and speed. During the month that Naruto was gone, she had worked tirelessly to prepare the village for another assault. She knew it was coming. They may have won the first time but she was sure they would come back. She knew that Sasuke was still in danger as well.

Sasuke meanwhile, was down by Naruto, standing next to his friends, watching the Hokage get sworn in. To him this was just a means to an end. If she had not killed Danzo already he would be on a war path. He was still pissed no one ever told him. He was told by Samri that she would get Itachi forgiven but now he had more issues. To him, instead of power for vengeance. He needed it for exactly what Naruto felt he needed. He would never again allow his family to die.

As he looked over at Naruto, he saw someone he needed to protect. This knuckle head would never listen to him, but it had to be. Sasuke had also received his first letter from the council, trying to loop him into the CRA the minute he hit chunin rank. They already had three women picked out for him and it disgusted him. He had brought it up to Naruto and found out that the boy had NOT received a letter. Which had made no sense to him. Naruto had a famous clan.

Naruto, of course, had told him he didn't need to worry about it. He already had two women. One for Uzumaki and one for Senju. He only needed one for Unmei now. When asked who, Sasuke was promptly pointed in the direction of a blonde haired and lavender eyed girl.

-Flash back-

"Ino and Hinata?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I know they like me. I don't know why and all but Samri-chan asked me to take them out. I already asked and they said yes. Well Ino said yes for both of them."

"Why only Ino- Oh Hinata fainted, didn't she?" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto nodded.

"I talked with the shinobi council. Apparently, they talked the civilian into giving rights over my marriage to them while the civilian gets you. They said that Inochi and Hisashi were more than willing to place them under my lineage. Did you know Ino has an older brother? Yeah, apparently, he lives with HIS mother. It was the weirdest convo I have ever had. I guess Inochi's wife has a twin sister who tricked him, which is why we've never heard about the boy." Naruto shrugged.

"But now they have come back to the village because the village where she was exiled to was attacked by Orochimaru. Inochi and his wife let them back in. The sisters are getting along again and after a brief fight, told Inochi he could have both of them." Naruto said shuddering.

Sasuke laughed out loud now. Everyone looked at him and Sakura smiled before looking away. Naruto and her crush were getting along now and she did not know what to do.

Sasuke clapped Naruto on the back and looked at him. "You have a mother now, fun. You always wanted that."

"You do as well. You are my brother, to me anyways. You know she'd let you into the family. Speaking of which. Who is the head of your CRA?"

Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto's words before chuckling. "Out of ten women? Guess who the first one is."

Naruto gasped at the number but then snorted as he looked at Sakura and waved. When he turned back Sasuke nodded and shuddered.

-Flash back end-

Since then it had been on his mind. He knew he needed someone stronger to train him. He absently touched his neck and looked at his blonde brother. He had changed and it was all the Dobe's fault. Not that it was a bad deal, he could already feel his chakra running smoothly now that most of the hatred was gone, but he needed to figure things out.

Naruto, on the other hand was standing a few feet away, thinking of what his first date with the girls should be. He hadn't looked at his CRA letter, he just ripped it up. He did know he only had four names on there and his new mother had told him he had to choose three more. When he asked why, because he assumed he only needed three, she told him it was because of politics.

-Flash back-

"Why the fuck is that an excuse?!" Naruto yelled at Samri, who flared up at the swear word.

"Because Naruto. Kid, I have been watching you forever now, from when I first saw you save Hinata too now. I always wanted you to be with a woman you loved. I saw Ino and Hinata both fawn over you and hoped you would one day be with both of them, which in hindsight sounds a bit raunchy. But the CRA worked. I'm sorry that they did this kid but you can say no! Marry only three, that is the max. I will go off on them and fight this like a mother should if you want."

"But it would save my clan, wouldn't it? That's why they want more. Three for Uzumaki and Three for Senju and one for Unmei. That doesn't make sense! How about just the three?" he shouted.

"It isn't that easy kiddo. They want the Uzumaki's up and running fast. I...I wanted to bring back my clan and I figured out how to do it. But it isn't that easy."

"Why only one for you?" He asked softly, calming down.

"Because, I can't give everyone my chakra. Soon, once I have saved enough chakra, I am giving it to you and Fuu. It'll lower my life span a bit but don't worry about that. She is on that list Naruto. I have made a seal. It is super hard to make but I did it. The seal can force only certain bloodlines into the child. However, I also have five seals, that came down from my family and I do not know how to replicate them. They can help me impregnate Anko with my chakra, just using the chakra of a jinchuriki to change the dna..." She whispered.

Naruto looked at her, in shock because of what he just said. "Lower your life span? What the fuck Samri! No! I would never ask you to do that. Why can't you just use this seal instead of me?"

"Because the seal only changes the non-Unmei's eggs into the DNA of the Unmei and reforms it into a fertilized egg. It was made so that DNA from full blooded Unmei can impregnate a non-Unmei. The issue is the chromosomes don't change so the child will be a female because me and Anko are female. Also, once used, the non-Unmei is immune to it if they can use chakra at all. I can only have one child with Anko." She said sniffling.

Naruto got what she was saying and looked down. She only trusted him and Fuu to do this. She really wanted kids, and what Jiraiya had taught him of seals, he could guess that they made the seals a one-time use so that the nations couldn't abuse them. If Samri wanted more children she would need to either choose more decedents or find another mate.

"**Naruto-kun. I have an idea, but she will need to save up way more chakra."**

Naruto heard Kurama and arched his brow, Samri stopped as she watched him zone out.

"Kaa-san! Kurama says she can change my DNA if she has your chakra stored in her, and Fuu should be able to do the same. She can change my DNA over time and Fuu can have Chomei do hers as well. You don't need to shorten your life for two people. Unless you want us both permanently your bloodline. Then they would both need only one person's worth of your life span."

At this Samri grinned and nodded. That was exactly what they would do. She called Fuu into the room and started the process right then.

-Flash back end-

Naruto smiled as he touched his stomach. Kurama and Chomei said it would take up to four years for it to fully take effect. By that time, they would both have Unmei and be able to pass along the Unmei. After thinking about what Samri had said however Kurama had also secretly told Naruto that she would also give them twins. The first two would be boys and would have both her and Chomei's chakra in it to do exactly as the seal did. She would need to use up one of the seals per two people but she would.

The crowd cheered as Samri's hat flew down to them and she teleported down to them. Words floated around after the battle about the Leaf's new warrior; the one and only Wind Spirit. That was Samri's new title, added onto her others. She became even more infamous in the bingo book and had let the rumours spread to keep the village safe.

Naruto ran up and hugged her as Fuu did as well and she walked down with them back home. She had a shadow clone standing around greeting people. What neither of them saw was a pair of red eyes watching them the entire time.

A little while later, Naruto was dressed in a nice outfit and grumbling about his bow tie being too tight. "Kaa-san do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, bow ties are cool. Now get on and do not take them to the ramen stand Naruto-kun!" Samri said as she was in her workshop working on another seal for her storm technique. She had recently met up with the Uchiha everyone had rumours about and was curious about a certain ninjutsu seal the female Uchiha had.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Kaa-san." Naruto said before he stepped out the door, rushing past Anko and Fuu on his way out. He did stop and wave at Fuu, he knew Samri had wanted them to get married eventually but she was still leaving the choice up to them.

As he arrived at the Hyuuga compound, he looked at the guard and spoke up. "Hey, I'm here to pick up Hinata." he said blushing.

It was common knowledge the girl liked him, but the guards did not like the boy. However, they were smart enough to not disrespect the Hokage's new child. They kept silent however and one even snorted when a lavender blur came forward slamming into the young Uzumaki.

Naruto blushed and hugged her back, before she pulled away. "Naruto-kun, we must leave before we are late."

"But I got here early enough for us to be on time."

"You should never be 'on time for a date.' always be early." She said as she pulled him away towards the Yamanaka compound which was coincidentally right next to the Hyuuga's.

When they arrived; Inoichi, Ino, and Ino's mom were arguing. Specifically, the mother was yelling at the father and Ino was defending him. When they saw him, they quieted down and the mother went inside. The two walked up and Inoichi said as he placed him head in his hand.

"Naruto, I have to apologize for my wife. I am afraid she is not happy with my CRA decision." Inoichi said quietly.

"I understand, sir. But we aren't getting married til we are older. The contract you drew up with Samri-sensei doesn't activate til 17 or older. That's plenty of time to allow the girls to decide if this is what they really want." He said tilting his head.

Inoichi nodded and decided not to comment that it was the fact that his wife didn't like the Kyubi. He silently walked back into the house. Naruto and the two girls stood there as Ino looked away. She, like her father, knew why her mother did not want her with Naruto. But she did not care.

The two girls followed Naruto towards their date not knowing where they were going. They were surprised when he started jumping up the Hokage monument. Well, Ino was, because Hinata had stalked Naruto up here before. When they reached the top, he sat down next to a picnic basket and opened it up bringing out food.

"Naruto-kun, why did we get dressed for this?" Ino said softly but with a small glare.

"Ino-chan. This place is special to me. This is my first ever date and honestly, I didn't want to take you two to a ramen stand. I am not exactly welcome in most places, because of my tenant. I used to always be...alone, I guess. I didn't have anyone until Samri sensei came along. Even with Jiji I felt alone. Now I have Ero-sensei, Kurama, you two, Samri-kaasan, and everyone else. Even Sasuke is warming up to me. This world is about to change. Orochimaru attacking showed me that. I wanted to show you guys how much your friendship, and eventually love, means to me." He said looking out to the sky, where the sun was slowly setting.

As he finished the sun rays hit the city in such a way that the girl's eyes widened and they both gasped.

"So beautiful. Also, that was oddly deep for you Naruto-kun." Ino said surprised as Hinata nodded in agreement.

With that they ate and talked, sometimes laughing. But they stayed out well into the evening. Naruto even showed them the stars and pointed to where he felt love. He believed the stars held their ancestors and his parents were up there.

The next day the teams met up in the training ground to meet their new team leaders. Naruto was happy to see Haku and ran up to hug her. Maki snorted and looked at them. When Naruto backed up, he looked to Haku's left and saw an amazingly beautiful woman. Her pale pink eyes looked at him and he almost got lost in them until a voice spoke to him.

"**Naruto-kun, don't fall for her tricks." **Kurama said eyeing the woman through his eyes.

Then smirking, the woman spoke. "You are friends with the bijuu? Good." the woman said before grinning and holding her fist out.

Naruto looked at her weird but Kurama told him to fist bump her and so he did.

Suddenly he was on an island and looking at a giant turtle next to the girl. Normally he would freak out but instead he knew, being friends with his own beast and having Kurama behind him, in the demon fox form, he knew he was safe.

"Three tails." He said simply.

"Name's Kora, little man! This is Turdle." She said as the turtle seemed to roll its one eye.

"**It's actually Isoba." **It said.

"It's Turdle. I am assuming that is Kurama?" She said happily.

"Uh, yeah. Why are we in here?" He asked before they were pulled out and back into the real world.

Now in the real world she spoke out loud. "I wanted to see if she was free in there. Nice job on the mind scape." She said before turning to Samri and speaking softly. "You, thank you for the help against the regime."

"Anytime, I am surprised Mei didn't choose to stay as the new Mizukage." Samri spoke looking over to Haku and the other un-named man with an eye patch.

"Sadly, when Chojuro died he decided she needed to stay away from politics. She is there until I am declared the strongest. Of course, it helps that she is just so scrumptious and Uzumaki!" she said licking her lips which everyone but Naruto sweat dropped at.

"An Uzumaki? The books I read said they all died." He said out loud but to himself.

"They scattered, Naruto. Not died. There are three that I know of having searched. Two are servants to Orochimaru however. One is Mei. She and I have been getting along great. She doesn't like me like that sadly but hey, it's whatever." She said shrugging while everyone sweat dropped again.

"Kora-sama you shouldn't talk about Lady Mizukage like that-" The eye patch man said.

"Ao shut up, or I'll kill you." Kora said with a serious face before giggling. "Just kidding!" If everyone could sweat drop any more, then the training field would be a low-level marsh.

With that, Haku decided to take her three to the side and Maki did the same while Naruto watched as they left. Hinata, Ino, fuu and him stayed as Jiraiya and Tsunade walked up. With that Samri spoke.

"For the next few days, we will all be training you four. I want you guys on a specialized team. Soon we will each be personally training each of you during a three-year training program. I have three natures and two kekkei genkai; them being Water, lightning, and wind. Lady Kora here has all five natures, plus the jinchuriki based kekkei genkai, that being coral. Jiraiya has all but lightning. Tsunade has all but wind." Samri said indicating each person in turn.

"I will be training Hinata. As we found out earlier the only one from you, I do not have is fire. But, mastering the other two should be fine. Jiraiya will be training Fuu as she has signed the toad contract and has wind and fire. You two will specifically go on a training mission. Tsunade will train Ino and Sakura and Hinata in medical ninjutsu while training Ino in the ninjutsu and her other abilities." She said softly while turning to Naruto and looking seriously at him.

"You will be going to the Mist for three years. There you will train, along with Yugito when she comes to join you two." She said as she held up her finger when he started to protest.

"Like I said. You four will be an Elite team I have chosen. Honestly, I wanted you all on the same team anyways from the very beginning. But Tou-san wanted the tracking team, and Shika-ino-cho team. I think having you two Jinchuriki, the brawler and kenjutsu that you are plus the support and tank that Fuu is and then two healers would be great. Not to mention the fact that Ino can use her clan jutsu and Hinata finish them. Both can be very great along with genjutsu. Yes, Ino has weaknesses with her genjutsu but she can also do more.

"So just trust me on this please. I know what I am doing. I am also, against the wishes of everyone here, going to try and bring back Itachi. I need him, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy to be a team as well. For now, until that happens, they will be on my team. I will be the one to retrieve Itachi. Because his...two followers, Kisame and that girl. But that is neither here nor there. This won't be happening for three years so don't you worry." She finished.

Naruto asked her why she told him all that and she explained that it was for everyone's benefit. She also knew of his dream and was showing him the hard choices. "It isn't just all paper work my dear. Once this is done however, I will be retiring into the Hokage seat. But we have a lot of things to deal with now, with Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"And the Fallen." Naruto added and Samri nodded.

"Anyways. You all can go your separate ways. I need to finish shit up. Naruto go with Kora for a bit-"

"You can't just wear my outfit!" Said woman yelled.

"I had it before you!" a now arrived Anko shouted.

"I am older than you, pineapple hair!"

"Siren slut!"

"Wanna go, snake bitch?"

"I will beat those tits off you, bitch!"

"Anko! Kora! Shut the fuck up before I tie you both up!" Samri yelled.

"Kinky!" they both yelled back making each other laugh and everyone else face plant.

With that Samri walked off mumbling about how she just couldn't and Kora grabbed Naruto and dragged him away. As he followed her, he bit his lip. He honestly was nervous.

"First thing is first kiddo. I want to see your kenjutsu moves. Then we will see about these jutsu. I also heard you know shadow clone? Good. I do as well." She said when they finally reached another training ground.

She suddenly unsealed two weird looking swords that sparked. They were unsealed from her wrist and they floated above her. She then made two shadow clones and they unsealed a sword each. One was obviously Chojuro's sword but the other made Naruto gasp as he reconized it. It was Zabuza's sword.

"You have three of the swords of the swordmen?" He said with his eyes narrowing.

"I have all but one, but I am a master of all three of these swords. I haven't trained enough for the other's yet. Close but not yet. Now come at me with the best that you can." She said as they got into position.

***With Samri***

Back in her office Samri had her hand on her head. The reports from the Sound village were troubling. She thought that Orochimaru would just have hidden bases and such, but no. The man had full on ninjas under his control. He had hundreds of soldiers. Most near chunin level but it was still bad. What could he accomplish in so many years? She also couldn't just eradicate him as Onoki was allied with him.

She heard a knock at the door and Jiraiya's head popped in along with Tsunade. She nodded to them and her eyes fell again to the papers.

"So, Naruto now knows about his parents. When are we going to give him the properties and such?" Jiraiya brought up.

"Honestly, I will tell him about them today. But I will not let him into the archives until he is ready. He will know when that is. The letter from the Fourth said he had to be the one to let him in. No one else can. From what his other letters suggest; when his children were born, he was going to implement his chakra into them no matter what. Maybe then he did it. I cannot allow him in there because I myself cannot go in. No one can. You and I are both seal masters and he kept us both out." She said solemnly.

Jiraiya nodded and Tsunade spoke up. "So, kid how's it feel to be behind the desk?"

When Samri shrugged she continued. "Yeah well, what are we going to do policy wise?"

Samri looked up at that and asked. "We?"

"Yeah, me and Jiraiya are going to help." With that Samri perked up.

"Ok well I had a bunch of ideas. So first we need medics. We are seriously lacking in that regard. Then I want to start a Fuuinjutsu academy class for anyone who wants to join. For a price of course except for children. I want to change the school as well. First, sealing will be an elective. You have the choices, but are not limited to, Fuuinjutsu, Medical, and Kenjutsu. You can choose all of these or one. Mandatory classes will be Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. These will need a passable grade-"

"What about those that cannot do these things, such as Guy, Lee, or Naruto?" Jiraiya asked making Samri smile.

"I was getting to that. So, they only have to pass one. If they can do it with flying colors then I will make the exception. Like Lee would have passed Taijutsu and honestly Kenjutsu. But these are exceptions. To be a Jonin, unless you are one of these exceptions, then you have to pass all three with huge marks. Plus have a mandatory of two of the electives. Genin also MUST have a nature release unlocked. Chunin must have two.

"Jonin must have three at least useable. This, of course, does not apply to Lee or Guy, but they will start to at least learn Bukijutsu and low level Kenjutsu. Not only that, since the Taijutsu is the only one they can do, I will be requiring Lee to learn ten different styles. Surprisingly Guy knows thirty. I have no clue how but that man is a beast.

"Furthur more, each class will be personally looked at by Jonins at random to make sure the Chunin are doing well." She finally finished.

The two nodded and waited for more.

"Outside the school, each gate will have seals placed on them to warn us and protect us from invasions. I also am having Tenzo place random seals I made around the forest that protects us. At any time, we need the trees made from Hashirama. They will pull anyone not of the Leaf's chakra from them. This of course does have holes such as with spies and such, but at least another invading force can be stopped."

"Those seals can only take in so much chakra though." Jiraiya said slightly concerned.

"Yes, I know. But it is something. Otherwise I do not know yet. I know that this is a lot at once. Honestly, I'm getting these guys fast tracked by our elites to prepare us. I have a bad feeling about things." Samri said getting calm and quiet.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both nodded. Tsunade spoke first. "Well let's get started-"

They were interrupted by the opening of the door. Anko let in Gaara and Mei. Samri sighed as this would be a long few days. "Guess it's time for alliance talks guys. Hey." She said as she nodded to the Sanin and they sat down in chairs while Anko pulled over a couch for the two other Kage. With that Samri started the peace talks.


End file.
